Nie mówię w tym samym języku co ty
by amagicae
Summary: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley. Nie mówię w tym samym języku, co ty. Są pewne słowa, na które, wiem, nigdy się nie zdobędę. I kiedy widzę, jak odpowiadasz mi uśmiechem, w jakiś sposób, wiem dokładnie co masz na myśli. Drinny.
1. Rozdział I

**Od autorki:** **Z przykrością stwierdzam: pierwsze cztery rozdziały zostały napisane już dłuższy czas temu - nie jestem nimi zachwycona; są trochę chaotyczne i brak im jednolitego stylu (będę szczera: wyszły kiepskiej jakości i było mi trochę przykro, gdy je czytałam od nowa), ale przynajmniej wprowadzają w temat, co można traktować jako ich swego rodzaju plus.**

 **Miałam dylemat, czy aby nie powinnam ich poprawić, ale doszłam do wniosku, że chciałabym poprowadzić to opowiadanie od początku do końca, ciągle doskonaląc swój warsztat i akceptując popełnione pomyłki.**

 **Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane, także te krytyczne. Zwłaszcza do rozdziału piątego. Mam wrażenie, że widać różnicę między nim, a tymi poprzednimi (a przynajmniej żywię taką nadzieję).**

* * *

\- Nie wiem Arturze, z Ronem jest inna sytuacja. On zawsze się w coś wpakuję i musi wiedzieć jak się bronić. - Molly Weasley westchnęła ciężko, a na jej twarzy odbiły się zmartwienia ostatnich lat.

\- Ginny nie zostanie w Hogwarcie na zawsze, Kochanie. Musimy jej pozwolić zadecydować samej, a Dumbledore wie co robi. Powinnaś cieszyć się, że bierze pod swoje skrzydła nasze dzieci. Wiesz, nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia... - zaoponował Artur, patrząc twardo na żonę. Nie często się jej sprzeciwiał, ale teraz zamierzał postawić na swoim.

Małżeństwo siedziało na przeciwko siebie, przy wielkim kuchennym stole, mieszczącym zazwyczaj ogromną ilość domowników. W chwili obecnej jednak trwał rok szkolny, więc dom wypełniała niemiła pustka.

Molly Weasley, przysadzista, sympatyczna kobieta swoje dzieci kochała ponad życie. Często krzyczała, groziła oraz obiecywała kary w męczarniach potokom, ale to miejsce, Nora, bez nich nie było takie same. Od lat bała się nieustanie, zawsze z tego samego powodu. Bała się, że coś złego stanie się jej rodzinie.

Dlatego tak ciężko było jej powiedzieć „tak".

Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wojna zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że ona tylko czeka na minimalną szparę, chociażby, w oknie, aby pojawić się niepostrzeżenie za plecami i zaatakować...

* * *

\- Nie wiem po co ten stary dureń znów nas wezwał - warknął Draco Malfoy, idąc w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Spojrzał wyczekująco na jednego z towarzyszy, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Blaise Zabini po prostu nie miał w zwyczaju przejmować się zbyt wieloma rzeczami. Prawdopodobnie po matce odziedziczył bezproblemowe podejście do życia i wszechobecny optymizm. Draco często zastanawiał się, co on właściwie, _do cholery_ , robił w ich domu. Powinien być... Puchonem, czy kimś równie głupim. Chłopak skrzywił się na samą myśl.

Ponieważ on sam, tak jak większość jego domowników, tylko czekał na pretekst, aby na kogoś warknąć i pokazać swą wyższość. Był lepszy, a ludzie powinni o tym wiedzieć. Wyżywanie się na ludziach traktował jak rozrywkę, _relaks_ , bo zawsze po takim incydencie czuł spokój na duszy.

\- Tym razem to na pewno nie ja - westchnął Teodor Nott i spojrzał podejrzliwie na blondyna. - Musiałeś coś zrobić. Dokuczałeś kolegom? Obraziłeś McGonagall? Śpiewałeś pod prysznicem?

\- Tak, zapewne. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się ironicznie, praktycznie nie potrafiąc inaczej. - Śpiewanie... Od kiedy to zbrodnia, hm?

\- Przyznaj, nigdy nie wsłuchałeś się w samego siebie? Przy najbliższej okazji zrób to, proszę. Wtedy zrozumiesz o czym mówię.

Draco pokręcił głową rozbawiony. Tak bardzo się od siebie różnili. Jakim cudem spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu? Jakim cudem, ta relacja między nimi to była... właściwie _przyjaźń_?

Każdy z nich był inny, to było pewne.

Blaise, ten rozrywkowy chłopak, bez problemów na głowie. Jego matka, piękna kobieta, miała już sześciu czy może nawet siedmiu mężów. Draco pogubił się dawno w przysyłanych zaproszeniach na ślub, chociaż dzielnie uczestniczył w hucznych ceremoniach, bawiąc się do rana i korzystając z życia. Wiedział tylko, że każdy z wybranków Pani Zabini znikał szybko w tajemniczych okolicznościach, zostawiając jej, coraz to większą fortunę. Nie mógł się nadziwić głupocie mężczyzn, którzy wciąż i wciąż ginęli pod wpływem jej uroku. Jej syn prawdopodobnie nie poradzi sobie gorzej w życiu. Już od lat uchodzi za najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole, z czego nie omieszkał korzystać. Chociaż o dziwo, nie po to by ranić te nędze dziewczyny - każda od razu wiedziała, że ten układ zawiera w sobie tylko dobrą zabawę i kilka potajemnych schadzek. Po prostu, wbrew pozorom, Blaise był wesołym, szczerym i nie-zepsutym-do-szpiku-kości uczniem siódmej klasy, dlatego tak bardzo różnił się od swoich współdomowników.

Inaczej, niż Teodor Nott. Mimo, że często widywany z Draconem Malfoyem, nigdy nie dołączył do paczki jego wielbicieli. Był mrukliwy, chichy oraz nieprzyjazny. Chłopak po prostu lubił samotność, mrok i spokój. Nie potrzebował zwierzeń i zamieszania. Mimo, że wysoki oraz cherlawy i tak sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, którego nie chciałoby się spotkać w ciemnym korytarzu szkoły.

* * *

Pieniądze i czysta krew. To nas łączy - pomyślał Malfoy i wywrócił oczami do samego siebie, za tak głupie rozmyślania. - Urocze, doprawdy.

Wszyscy trzej na raz, wyłaniając się zza rogu, dostrzegli burzę rudych włosów, której to właścicielka opierając się swobodnie o ścianę, wykrzywiła usta na ich widok.

Ginny Weasley, niewysoka dziewczyna, znana z dobrej gry w Quidditcha, narwanego charakteru, wyjątkowej urody oraz dawnego wielkiego uczucia, którym darzyła Harry'ego Pottera, nie przejmowała się Ślizgonami, których większość uczniów wolało unikać.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy, szykując w głowie jakąś złośliwość o ubóstwienie niektórych. Nie wiedział, że natknie się akurat na nią, inaczej na pewno wcześniej by coś _przygotował_.

\- Uważaj Draco, Upiorogacek to już chyba jej znak rozpoznawczy, a my nie mamy teraz czasu na takie sprzeczki - zaśmiał się Blaise, mrugając do Gryfonki.

Ta w odpowiedzi, uniosła jedynie prawą brew.

\- Daj spokój, jedno zaklęcie nie robi z człowieka kogoś wielkiego - prychnął chłopak, nawet nie zaszczycając dziewczyny spojrzeniem. - Niepodarte szaty, nieużywane rzeczy, eleganckie buty. Jasne, to tak, ale trzeba mieć klasę i styl, aby umieć to docenić.

\- Na litość Merlina, buty? - Znużenie dziewczyny było aż namacalne w jej głosie. - Brak ci lepszego pomysłu? Niedobrze, nie chwaliłabym się tym.

Na niej, w przeciwieństwie do Rona, Harry'ego i Hermiony, te wszystkie słowa nie robiły wrażenia. To nie tak, że nie łatwo ją było sprowokować, ale doceniała zmyślniejsze zagrywki, a nie kilka słów rzuconych na wiatr.

Blaise znów się zaśmiał, tym razem jednak w duchu. Nie dała się nawet odrobinę zezłościć. Chłopak pokręcił głową, postanawiając się przyjrzeć się dziewczynie, póki miał okazję. Doceniał ładne buzie i robiące wrażenie aparycje i lubił się delektować ich widokiem. Nieważne jak wielkim zdrajcą krwi był dany obiekt, patrzenie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Ginny wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzenia czując na sobie jego wzrok. To rozbawiło go jeszcze bardziej.

Teodor nawet nie zadał sobie problemu, żeby zainteresować się tym o czym mówią jego towarzysze. Zagłębiony we własnych myślach po prostu stał i czekał na to co się wydarzy.

Draco już sięgał po różdżkę, która zawsze - gdy obelgi nie wystarczyły - była rozwiązaniem jego wszelkich problemów, aczkolwiek nie dane mu było ją wyciągnąć.

\- Ginny, co ty tu robisz? - rozległ się zaskoczony głos jej brata, Ronalda Weasleya.

 _Oczywiście, nasza ulubiona trójka zawsze na czas_ , Malfoy skrzywił się, ale zaprzestał zaciskać rękę pod szatą. Nie był na tyle głupi, aby się z nimi mierzyć pod samym gabinetem dyrektora.

\- Właśnie, _Ginny_ , idź sobie, to miejsce spotkań dla dorosłych. - Nie potrafił sobie odmówić chociaż tej drobnej złośliwości, przedrzeźniając głos tego ubogiego kretyna.

Gryfonka kompletnie go zignorowała.

\- Chyba robię tu to samo co wy. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale nie znam hasła, w wiadomości nie było podane.

\- Czekajcie... - zapowietrzył się Zabini, czym zwrócił uwagę pozostałej szóstki. - Wszystkich nas tu wezwał Dumbledore?

Wyjątkowo zgodnie, mimo wzajemnej niechęci, każdy z obecnych pokiwał głową.

 _Zgadzanie się, nawet w tak błahej sprawie, cholernie mnie boli_ , pomyślał Malfoy i natychmiast się zreflektował - przestał ruszać jakąkolwiek częścią swojego ciała.

\- W co on pogrywa? - buntowniczo zakrzyknął Ron z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

Hermiona Granger chciała szybko się wtrącić, jak to miała w zwyczaju, aby uspokoić chłopaka, ale nie zdążyła wydobyć z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, gdy ktoś jej przerwał.

\- Zapraszam do mnie, wszystkiego się dowiecie. - Łagodny głos dyrektora sprawił, że jego podopieczni rozstąpili się, tworząc mu przejście do gargulca broniącego przejścia. Albus mrugnął do rudego chłopaka, którego uszy natychmiast zapłonęły czerwienią podobną do koloru jego włosów.

Wszyscy posłusznie, choć część z nich niechętnie, usiedli na przygotowanych wystawnych krzesłach naprzeciwko biurka głowy Hogwartu, tworząc przerwę między "domami" za pomocą dwóch wolnych miejsc.

\- W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, pozwoliłem sobie napisać do waszych rodziców - powiedział Dumblodere, z rozbawieniem wpatrując się w przerażone spojrzenia swoich uczniów, którzy patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, próbując odgadnąć jakie przewinienie sprawiło, że aż sam dyrektor postanowił poinformować ich rodziny.

Jesteśmy tu dopiero miesiąc! Nie przypominam sobie, aby oni się już kłócili. A nawet jeśli, to co JA mam z tym wspólnego?! Mimo przejęcia, młoda Weasley nie martwiła się tak bardzo. Prócz, pamiętnego pierwszego roku, nie sprawiała w szkole problemów. Miała zaufanych przyjaciół, dobre stopnie, niezłe osiągnięcia w Quiditchu i była grzeczną uczennicą. Zresztą, zazwyczaj i tak wszystko uchodziło jej płazem. Była dziewczyną i była najmłodsza, a to starczało, aby traktować ją inaczej, niż jej braci.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało trzaśnięcie drzwiami i pojawienie się dwóch nowych postaci. Neville Longbottom i Colin Creevey stali zdyszani przy wejściu. Ten pierwszy próbował się nieudolnie się tłumaczyć napomykając coś i Filchu i jego kotce, nadal nie mogąc złapać oddechu, natomiast młodszy, jasnowłosy chłopak rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu zafascynowany. Pierwszy raz był w tym gabinecie.

\- Nic się nie stało Panowie, spocznijcie proszę - dyrektor nie wydawał się być zły; dzisiaj wyjątkowo emanował z niego dobry humor.

Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco wciąż nie wiedząc co się dzieję.

\- Jesteście tutaj, ponieważ po długich rozważaniach; ustaleniach z opiekunami waszych domów oraz poinformowaniu rodzin, postanowiłem złożyć wam pewną propozycję. Jak zapewne wiecie... - Tutaj spojrzenie pobiegło do części Gryfonów. - Zakon Feniksa został reaktywowany.

Co on wyprawia? Czemu mówi to przy tych idiotach? Natychmiast pomyślała Ginny, spoglądając na Ślizgonów, a Harry niemalże poderwał się z siedzenia. Dyrektor natychmiast kontynuował, nie dając podopiecznym szans na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

\- Panie Creevey, wierzę, iż panna Weasley wytłumaczy panu o co chodzi. Natomiast panowie... - tutaj spojrzenie pobiegło do zszokowanych uczniów domu Slitherina. - Zapewne też słyszeli co nieco. Wszystko i tak zostanie wam wszystkim wyjaśnione w późniejszym czasie.

Cała dziewiątka siedziała jak spetryfikowana, bojąc się chociażby głośniej odetchnąć. Oczywiście, że Ślizgoni widzieli o co chodzi, przecież Śmierciożercy, także mieli swoich informatorów. Dyrektor ciągnął, jak gdyby w ogóle nie zauważył reakcji uczniów.

\- Propozycja moja dotyczy dodatkowych zajęć, hm... pewne rodzaju lekcji. Przygotowania.

Ręka Hermiony jak na zawołanie wystrzeliła w powietrze. Siwowłosy mężczyzna skinął przyjaźnie głową.

\- Przygotowania dyrektorze? Na to co sądzę? Na walkę z Vol... Voldemordem? - Ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane niemalże szeptem, ale Ron wraz z Nevillem i tak się wzdrygnęli. Draco prychnął.

\- Dlaczego uważa Pan, że interesuję nas coś takiego? - zapytał złośliwie, wskazując na swoich przyjaciół.

Nie do wiary, on jest po prostu głupi! Chce nauczać czegokolwiek przyszłych Śmierciożerców?

\- Wierzę panie Malfoy, że wiele będziecie mogli wynieść z tych lekcji. Proszę mi zaufać. - Dyrektor ani na chwilę nie stracił swojego zapału i nadal miał na twarzy swój dobroduszny uśmiech.

Draco prychnął powtórnie, nie mając siły na jakikolwiek komentarz. Uważał, że ten starzec zgłupiał już do reszty.

\- Dlaczego akurat my, panie profesorze? - zapytał zdumiony Colin.

Harry, Ron, Hermiona... Nawet Ginny! Ale ja?

\- Potencjał, mój drogi Colinie - odrzekł profesor. - Widzę w was wielki potencjał.

Chłopak pobladł słysząc swoje imię, słysząc komplement, z ust samego Albusa Dumbledore'a, który nagle wesoło wykrzyknął:

\- No kochani! - Wszyscy aż poderwali się na siedzeniach. - Do swoich domów, albo innych zajęć.

Teraz już żaden uczeń nie wiedział co się dzieję. Ten nagły zwrot akcji wprawił ich w osłupienie.

\- Widzimy się za tydzień, w sali od Transmutacji, dokładnie o tej samej godzinie. Wtedy dacie mi odpowiedź.

Wesołe iskierki migały w jego oczach, gdy zaskoczeni uczniowie niepewnie opuszczali gabinet.

* * *

\- Dumbledore, nic z tego nie rozumiem - warknął Severus Snape, najeżając się. Dyrektor westchnął smutno.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie inaczej Severusie.

\- Wsadzasz wroga w samo centrum Zakonu Feniksa! Jak ma nam to pomóc? Będą szpiegować, wiesz o tym przecież.

Albus spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów-połówek.

\- Myślałem, że lubisz Dracona oraz jego przyjaciół?

\- Draco jest dobrym uczniem, ale jego ojciec to kanalia. A chłopak musi wykonywać jego rozkazy.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby chciał uważnie dobrać słowa, przed następną wypowiedzią.

\- Wiesz Severusie... Mam nadzieję, że reszta towarzystwa będzie miała na niego, na całą trójkę twoich podopiecznych zbawienny wpływ.

Snape tylko parsknął niecierpliwie.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to. Oni się nienawidzą. - Mężczyzna opadł bezradnie na fotel, nie rozumiejąc jak jego zwierzchnik może być tak naiwny.

Głupiec.

\- Nienawiść... to mocne słowo.

\- To idealne słowo.

\- A nie uważasz, że uczniowie Gryffindoru oraz Slitherinu potrafią się porozumieć, jeżeli tylko wykażą odrobinę woli ku temu? Czy ty nie jest idealnym tego przykładem?

Czarnowłosym nauczycielem aż szarpnęło z oburzenia.

\- Ty! Jak możesz? - szepnął z bólem w oczach.

\- A panna Weasley?

\- Co z nią? - Severus zmarszczył brwi na nagłą zmianę frontu.

\- Uważam, że ona będzie potrafiła poskromić temperament obu stron. W porównaniu do innych uczniów, nie boi się twoich wychowanków. A charakter to ona ma, nie da się tego nie zauważyć.

\- Nie wiem, nie wyróżnia się niczym... szczególnym - wysyczał przez zęby wściekły Severus.

\- Czyż nie ona jest najlepsza w przedmiocie, którego nauczasz, mój drogi Severusie? - Dyrektor zaśmiał się cicho widząc oburzenie swojego oddanego pracownika.

Severus postanowił nie odpowiadać, nie mając ochoty bawić się w gierki dyrektora. Ten człowiek był dla niego zagadką, a on nie miał cierpliwości na jej rozwiązywanie.

\- Przemyśl to proszę. Panna Weasley ma w sobie dużą moc i dużą wiedzę. I naprawdę wiele mogłaby osiągnąć z twoją minimalną pomocą. Po prostu spójrz na nią trochę przychylniej. A co do tej sprawy... zaufaj mi, wiem co robię. Nie pierwszy raz z resztą, powiem skromnie.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko wypadł przez drzwi w sposób, dzięki któremu udało mu się uzyskać przydomek "Nietoperz", który idealnie go odzwierciedlał.

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _wierzę, iż dostrzegasz szansę jaką stawia przed Tobą ta marna karykatura dyrektora. Słuchaj jak najwięcej, poznaj taktykę wroga i spraw, aby wyjawili Ci swoje plany._

 _Zaprzyjaźnij się._

 _Ojciec._

W szkole super tato, świetnie się bawię, dziękuję, że pytasz. Także kocham i pozdrawiam! Draco zgniótł skrawek pergaminu i ze złością wrzucił go do kominka. Niby to nic, ale płonący pergamin ze słowami Lucjusza Malfoya sprawiał mu satysfakcje. W gruncie rzeczy to jedyny bunt na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić w stosunku do ojca. Tak, więc starał się czerpać z niego przyjemność.

Odwrócił się i rozejrzał po Pokoju Wspólnym, szukając przyjaciół. Dostrzegł tylko Teodora, ale to mu wystarczyło.

\- Zgodzę się - rzekł, stając nad chłopakiem i wpatrując się w jego twarz pozbawioną emocji.

\- Widzę, że także miałeś przyjemność otrzymać korespondencję od rodziny - rzucił ten w odpowiedzi, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od wypracowania, które niemalże już kończył.

I z niczego nie muszę się tłumaczyć, doskonale.

* * *

\- Oni się w życiu nie zgodzą! - wykrzyknął Ron, a reszta pokiwała gorliwie głowami. Od godziny siedzieli na wygodnych fotelach, oddaleni od reszty uczniów swojego domu, aby w spokoju przedyskutować sytuację. - Merlinie, mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję. Dodatkowo lekcje, z nimi? Nie, nie, nie.

W porównaniu do wrogich znajomych, oni zdążyli już wszystko omówić wzdłuż i wszerz. I wcale nie zapowiadało się na to, jakby mieliby przestać.

No i wypadałoby wyjaśnić Nevillowi oraz Colinowi o co właściwie chodzi i czym jest Zakon. Zajęło to więcej czasu niż przypuszczali, bo chociaż zazwyczaj musieli strzec swoich sekretów i planów, okazało się, że miło było móc się nimi z kimś podzielić.

\- Wow - szepnął Longbottom, gdy tylko usłyszał idee zgrupowania. Od momentu Gwardii Dumbledore'a i walki w Ministerstwie, miał w sobie pokłady odwagi, o które jeszcze dwa lata temu sam by się nie podejrzewał.

Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Dobrze wiedział, że i Nevilla rodzice byli w pierwszym Zakonie; chłopak miał prawo dowiedzieć się o nim już dawno temu.

Do Colina natomiast nadal nie docierała cała sytuacja:

\- A-ale ja? Merlinie, dlaczego? Muszą mieć kogoś kto wszystko psuję, na wypadek, gdyby trzeba było coś... popsuć? - Chłopak był niemalże przeraźliwie blady.

Ginny roześmiała się i szturchnęła przyjaciela w ramię.

\- Czy nie przesadzasz, aby? - Jej dźwięczny głos sprawił, że Creevey uśmiechnął się blado. - Nie jesteś taki znowu okropny. Czasami, no wiesz... z zielarstwa, czy eliksirów. Może trochę z zaklęć. No i to wróżbiarstwo. Ale to nic, to błahostka.

Reszta towarzystwa roześmiała się serdecznie, co sprawiło, że nawet Colinowi wróciła odrobina humoru.

\- Dzięki Ginewro, potrafisz pocieszyć człowieka! Cóż my byśmy uczynili bez ciebie?

\- Ah, co ja poradzę? To moja służba, po to żyję! - Dziewczyna zasalutowała i znów się roześmiała. Odkąd potrafiła odprężyć się przy Harrym Potterze, jej towarzystwo było naprawdę przyjemne i mile widziane. Jej domownicy ją uwielbiali, a popularności zdecydowanie przysparzał fakt, że była odbierana jako naprawdę śliczna dziewczyna. Miała pobratymców niemalże w każdym domu w Hogwarcie. Prócz jednego, rzeczy jasna.

Jeżeli nie liczyć uszczypliwości wymienianych mimochodem z Blaisem Zabinim, ale ciężko było to określić mianem koleżeństwa.

Ale to wraz z Colinem tworzyli naprawdę zgraną, równą sobie parę przyjaciół i obydwoje niezwykle doceniali ten fakt.

\- Nie martw się Colin, zawsze ci pomożemy, z czymkolwiek przyjdzie nam się tam zmierzyć - powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu, co wywołało jego delikatny rumieniec.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to kolidowało z naszymi treningami - mruknął Harry, a brązowowłosa przyjaciółka zgromiła go spojrzeniem i głośno prychnęła.

\- No wiesz! Jak możesz myśleć o czymś takim w tej sytuacji? W obliczu tego co się dzieję? - oburzyła się natychmiast.

\- To też jest ważne Hermiono! - odkrzyknął chłopak, a reszta towarzystwa pokiwała ochoczo głowami i szybko pogrążyli się w rozmowie dotyczącej sportu.

Granger pokręciła głową i zanurzyła głowę w książce.


	2. Rozdział II

Ginny obudziła się w sobotę z jedną myślą w głowie.

 _Jak to zrobić? Jak to zrobić? Jak to zrobić?_

Miała wrażenie, że Snape zwariował w ostatnich dniach. Nigdy nie zwracał na nią uwagi, była dla niego kolejną głupią Gryfonką, a teraz nagle zachowuję się, jakby ją... testował.

We wtorek dostała dodatkowe wypracowanie. Myślała, że zawiniła zbyt głośną rozmową z Luną, ale wczoraj skupiła całą swoją uwagę, aby tylko nie popełnić żadnego błędu. Wywar wyszedł jej doskonale. Ale na co to komu, skoro znów musi robić gratisową pracę domową?

* * *

 _Zdurniał, zdurniał, zdurniał._

Wychodząc z Wieży nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jej nauczyciel po prostu zwariował. Nigdy nie robiła eliksiru poza lekcjami, bez jego uwag i stałej czujności. Przecież coś spali, zniszczy, wybuchnie!

 _Nie, czekaj koleżanko. To akurat specjalność Colina, nie twoja. Ciekawa sprawa, niby GDZIE JA MAM WAŻYĆ ten nieszczęsny eliksir? Jak? Gdzie? PO CO? Eliksir rozpaczy. Cudownie, zrobię go, po czym wypije w całości, a i tak nie poczuję żadnej różnicy, bo już jestem w ROZPACZY._

 _Tak, wybornie. Poziom siódmego roku. Gratuluję Snape, jesteś świetny. Doskonały. Ten eliksir robi się dwie doby. DOBY. Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Że o nim nie słyszałam?_

* * *

Boże, teraz to ja zdurniałam. Rozmawiam ze Snapem. W myślach. Merlinie, byleby nie zaczął mi odpowiadać. Wtedy to już zgłupieję...

Ginny poczuła lekkie szarpnięcie, ale nie przeszkodziło jej to w kontynuowaniu wewnętrznego monologu.

\- Ale uważać to byś trochę mogła. - Ledwo dotarł do niej czyjś głos.

\- Tak, tak, przepraszam.

Blaise zatrzymał się rozbawiony i pomachał dziewczynie ręką przed twarzą.

\- „ _Przepraszam_ "? Merlinie, dobrze się czujesz?

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, a nie przywykł do ignorowania. Gwałtownie potrząsnął rudowłosą, która natychmiast ocknęła się z zamyślenia.

\- To ty... - burknęła, gdy zobaczyła jego twarz przed swoją. Natychmiast się cofnęła.

\- Ginewro Molly Weasley, ciebie też rozkosznie widzieć! - chłopak wyszczerzył zęby i klasną w dłonie.

\- Znasz moje drugie imię? - dziewczyna uniosła brew i zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Trzeba znać swoich wrogów, ot co.

\- Oh - Ginny przez chwilę się zastanowiła. - No coś w tym jest.

\- Czy ty się właśnie ze mną zgodziłaś?

\- Czy ty masz własne życie? - burknęła.

\- Twoje jest bardziej fascynujące.

Weasley przewróciła oczami i nawet nie fatygowała się z odpowiedzią. Skręciła w kierunku schodów prowadzących do lochów.

\- Hej, czekaj! Młoda damo, kierunki ci się mylą. Mieszkasz na górze. - Zabini nie odpuszczał. Naprawdę nie był przyzwyczajony do ignorowania.

\- Daj mi spokój, wiem gdzie mieszkam. Idź sobie.

\- Ani mi się śni!

Dziewczyna stanęła wściekła, zakładając ręce na boki. Tego spojrzenia bali się nawet ich bracia. Blaise przystanął zdezorientowany i podniósł dłonie w geście obrony.

\- W porządku, w porządku, poddaję się. Ty mała, złośliwa istoto. Powiesz mi tylko gdzie idziesz? Jestem ciekawy.

\- Ha! - dziewczyna wykrzyknęła triumfalnie, po chwili zastanowienia. - Oczywiście, powiem ci, jasne.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Idę ważyć eliksir. Powiedz mi: gdzie?

\- Phi, nie jesteś na to za grzeczna? Dobrze wiesz, że nie można robić takich rzeczy.

\- Nie prychaj na mnie, tylko odpowiedz. Nie twoja sprawa czy przestrzegam zasad czy nie.

 _Chyba chwilowo nie będę go uświadamiać, że w normalnej sytuacji nie warzyłabym tego eliksiru. Zresztą, kto o zdrowych zmysłach by to robił? W czasie wolnym..._

Zapowietrzyła się nagle.

 _No tak, Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Tak się biedacy namęczyli, a odpowiedź mieli pod samym nosem. Plątała się ciągle obok nich, taka mała, ruda i przestraszona._

Zaśmiała się ponuro do własnych myśli.

\- Jesteś normalna? - Chłopak spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Chyba nie. - Dziewczyna jęknęła słabo w odpowiedzi.

On tylko pociągnął ją za rękę, prowadząc w nieznane. A nieznane musiało jeszcze trochę poczekać, gdy Ginny ocknęła się w międzyczasie, że w końcu nie wzięła jeszcze żadnych składników.

\- No, no Weasley, imponujesz mi. Kradzież składników, włamanie do gabinetu Snape'a?

 _Kretyn._

Wolała nie wymawiać na głos swoich myśli.

Pojawili się przed wielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami, a Blaise sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- Nie możesz tutaj wejść - zaperzyła się dziewczyna, spoglądając na wejście do owianej tajemnicą klasy.

Od lat mijała to miejsce, ale nauczyciele kategorycznie zabraniali im zobaczyć co jest za murem. Po szkole krążyły już legendy o mordowaniu, czarnej magii i wydarzeniach z przeszłości.

\- Moja droga, oczywiście, że mogę. Jestem pełnoletni - nawet w świetle prawa mam więcej uprawnień, niż ty. A co dopiero tutaj, na moim terenie.

Gryfonka prychnęła, ale nie miała zamiaru się kłócić. Chwilowo go potrzebowała.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Oboje usłyszeli warknięcie. Jak na komendę odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć wściekłą twarz Malfoya.

\- Pomagam Draco, pomagam. - Zabini ani trochę nie przejął się przybyłym chłopakiem.

\- Od kiedy pomagamy Gryfonom? - Blondyn niemalże wysyczał ostatnie słowo.

\- No cóż, zakładam, że Ty nie masz zamiaru tego robić. Natomiast ja jestem uosobieniem dobra i miłosierdzia. Ona jest ruda Draco, a ten fakt mówi sam za siebie. Chciałabyś być rudy? Aż się prosi o pomoc takiej istocie.

\- Hej, hej, jestem tutaj i nadal wszystko słyszę. - Uniosła się dziewczyna, szturchając Zabiniego w ramię.

\- A ty - zwróciła się w kierunku Malfoya. - Bądź tak łaskawy i nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą.

Zobaczyła gwałtowną zmianę wyrazu twarzy chłopaka.

 _Oho, przesadziłam. Brawo Ginny, to będzie powolna i bolesna śmierć._

Malfoy szybko się do niej przysunął, niemal przygważdżając ją do ściany.

\- Uważaj Weasley, bo za wysoko mierzysz, a Wielkie Trio może nie zawsze zjawić się na czas - szepnął chłopak i spojrzał jej w oczy swoim stalowym spojrzeniem, którego tak bali się uczniowie.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, próbując opanować walenie serca. Miała wrażenie, że teraz cały zamek słyszy to łopotanie w jej klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie robi. To. Na. Mnie. Wrażenia - warknęła, uświadamiając sobie, że jakimś cudem nie drży jej głos.

Zabini szybko wkroczył do akcji rozdzielając parę i odciągając swojego przyjaciela. Na odchodnym tylko wyszeptał do rudowłosej instrukcje i zaraz obydwaj znikali za rogiem.

Ginny stała jeszcze przez chwilę oparta o ścianę, próbując opanować nerwy. Była z siebie dumna, że nie okazała strachu, a z drugiej strony zbeształa się w duchu za niepotrzebne komentarze.

 _Ha, jestem super._

Drobny komplement. Chociaż tyle w tej chwili mogła dla siebie zrobić.

* * *

\- I mówisz, że znasz to miejsce od Ślizgona? I Ślizgon powiedział ci jak tutaj wejść? - mruknął nieprzekonany Colin, gdy w raz z przyjaciółką siedział w okazałej sali.

Dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Spodziewałam się czegoś... więcej. Chyba - stwierdziła, marszcząc brwi.

Sala była całkowicie zwyczajna. Oczywiście elegancka i ekskluzywna, ale... Nie tego się spodziewała po latach plotek. Była wielka, w barwach Slitherinu, a pod ścianami tłoczyły się wszelkiego rodzaju kredensy z najróżniejszymi rzeczami.

Może brakowało jej krwi wrogów na posadzce? Albo kilku trupów pod ścianą?

\- Salazar miał ewidentnie kompleksy, nie wydaje Ci się? - Zauważyła dziewczyna.

\- Hm?

\- No myślisz, że dużo ma jeszcze tych swoich ukrytych, magicznych pomieszczeń, o których krążą legendy i nikt, poza jego uroczymi wychowankami nic o nich nie wie?

\- Wiesz, bardziej niepokoi mnie fakt, że już gościłaś w dwóch z nich. Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz za bardzo kontynuować tradycji.

Rudowłosa zachichotała pod nosem. Wiele osób, w tym jej najbliżsi, nadal sądziło, że Ginny ma traumę po przeżyciach z pierwszej klasy. Że nie śpi nocami, a w wolnych chwilach płacze w kącie.

 _A przecież ja nawet nie pamiętam większości tego roku i dobrze wiem, że nie działałam celowo. Phi, wstrząs. Ten to mógłby mieć Harry, po tym jak mnie ratował, podczas, gdy ja wesoło i nieprzytomnie leżałam na ziemi._

Tylko do dzienników wciąż miała awersje. Pamiętnika to już na pewno nigdy nie będę pisała, o nie.

* * *

\- Czy to nie złośliwość w najczystszej formie? Jak mógł mi kazać przygotować eliksir, twierdząc, że nie jego sprawa gdzie to zrobię?! Dobrze wie, że to zakazane i nie można, od tak sobie, tworzyć mikstur. Co on właściwie wyprawia? Chce, żeby mnie wyrzucili? - wybuchnęła w pewnym momencie dziewczyna.

Było gorąco, mimo, że siedzieli w lochach. Włosy kleiły im się do twarzy. Z kociołka buchał straszliwie czarny dym.

\- To jest całkiem możliwe, no nie? - Colin po chwili zastanowienia, uniósł brwi, patrząc na Gryfonkę znacząco.

\- No tak, właściwie to tak... - westchnęła ciężko, ale w jednej sekundzie jej twarz się rozpromieniła. Chłopak spojrzał na nią przestraszony.

\- Ale na pewno nie spodziewał się, że to jego własny uczeń mi pomoże! Szach-mat, Snape - krzyknęła zadowolona. - Kretyn, nie docenił mojego uroku osobistego.

\- Pozwolę sobie nawet tego nie skomentować.

\- Prawidłowo, tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

\- Dla ludzkości.

\- Otóż to.

* * *

Reszta dnia, o dziwo, minęła im bezproblemowo. Na ile pozwalała to obecna sytuacja oczywiście. Gdy wracali wieczorem do swojej Wieży, z satysfakcją po konstruktywnym dniu, śmiejąc się i dokazując, nie sądzili, że pewna para stalowoszarych oczów obserwuję ich z daleka. I, że właściciel tych oczu nie może nadziwić się, że ta rudowłosa dziewczyna jest inna, niż jej gryfońscy idioci-koledzy, mimo, że sam nie potrafił do końca sprecyzować czym owa inność jest.

* * *

\- Znów się spotykamy - roześmiał się Blaise, tym razem natykając się na Ginny pod salą od Transmutacji.

\- Cudownie - sarknęła dziewczyna, wywracając oczami.

\- Więcej entuzjazmu koleżanko poproszę, nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia.

\- Nie każdy ma takiego pecha, oto co chciałeś powiedzieć.

\- Ranisz me serce! - Chłopak teatralnie przycisnął ręce do klatki piersiowej.

Rudowłosa tylko cudem powstrzymała uśmiech wpełzający na jej usta. Nie może i nie chce zaprzyjaźniać się z uczeniem Slitherinu.

\- I jak tam twoje nielegalne praktyki? - zapytał po chwili Blaise, a dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się o co mu, do licha, chodzi.

Przekręciła głowę, ale nagle spłynęło na nią olśnienie.

\- Ah, to. Tak, sala jest przydatna. Cóż... - Zawahała się przez chwilę. - Dzięki.

\- Piękne podziękowania, na to czekałem. Tak źle było?

\- Jakaś cząstka mnie właśnie umarła.

Chłopak nie miał niestety możliwości na zgrabną ripostę, ponieważ jak na znak, zza rogu wyszli pozostali Gryfoni.

\- Ginny! Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. Nagle zapragnęłaś zmienić towarzystwo? - zapytał Colin rozbawiony. Nigdy nie przeżył scysji z lokatorami innego domu, także nie obawiał się odzywać w ich towarzystwie.

Zresztą, jego osobowość nie do końca pozwalała mu na stereotypowe myślenie i doznawanie nienawiści. Po prostu jego natura była ponad to.

\- Musiałam zajrzeć na chwilę do biblioteki, wybacz - mruknęła dziewczyna w odpowiedzi, nie zamierzając nawet reagować na zaczepkę.

\- Czego tam szukałaś? - zapytał podejrzliwie Ron, który żart Creevey'a wziął sobie za bardzo do serca.

\- Serio, Ron, serio? Zastanów się, co mogłam robić w bibliotece, hm?

\- Tylko pytam, skąd ta agresja? - Chłopak próbował się bronić, chociaż wiedział, że czasami jego nadopiekuńczość wymyka się spod kontroli.

\- Tylko kontrolujesz, stąd ta agresja.

Chłopak pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, zwracając się do Blaise'a, aby najwidoczniej wyżyć się na kimś innym.

\- Gdzie zgubiłeś swoich ohydnych kumpli? Są nawet ponad to, aby zjawić się i osobiście odmówić udziału?

\- Ron, uspokój się - rzuciła Hermiona, która, choć w duchu zgadzała się z przyjacielem, nie popierała takich zachowań. Adresat nie wydawał się jednak przejęty:

\- Skąd pomysł o odmawianiu czegokolwiek i komukolwiek? - spytał ironicznie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Tego Weasleya akurat nie lubił ani trochę. Był zbyt narwany.

I zbyt rudy, rzucił chłopak sam do siebie w duchu.

Ron patrzył oniemiały, nie potrafiąc nic odpowiedzieć.

\- Co tam Ginny, gotowa na pierwszy trening? Chciałabym zrobić wkrótce eliminacje. - rzucił szybko Harry. Bo chociaż sam był zaskoczony, chciał przerwać kłótnię, zanim ta mogłaby się rozpocząć.

\- Jasne! - rzuciła dziewczyna z entuzjazmem. - Gotowa, zwarta i niecierpliwa.

Potter zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, poklepując ją po ramieniu.

\- Doskonale, tego nam trzeba.

\- Brawo Weasley, twój chłopak wreszcie zauważył o twoim istnieniu? - rzucił Draco Malfoy podchodząc wraz z Teodorem do grupy.

Creevey i Granger westchnęli zrezygnowani równocześnie, nie mogąc się nadziwić temu, że wszyscy tu starają się dolewać oliwy do ognia i wywołać awanturę.

Ginny poczuła, jak Harry sztywnieje obok i kieruję swą rękę ku różdżce.

\- Daj spokój, Malfoy, to już było. Nie śmieszne i nudne - rzekła szybko, mając nadzieję zgasić chłopaka. Zrobiła delikatny krok do przodu, aby stanąć przed Potterem.

\- Nikogo i tak nie obchodzi co masz do powiedzenia, wiesz o tym przecież - dodała Hermiona, także wysuwając się na przód.

Nott rzucił obu dziewczynom ironiczne spojrzenie.

 _Merlinie, nasi panowie wychodzą kiepsko na moim i Hermiony tle. Dwie waleczne i odważne, amen. Powinni o tym pisać powieści._

\- Żałosne - skwitował Malfoy, myśląc zapewne o tym samy, a po krótkiej chwili cała grupa usłyszała chrząknięcie.

\- Oh, widzę, że już się integrujecie? Cudownie! - Dyrektor rozpromieniony klasnął w dłonie. Uczniowie wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.

Co tu się wyprawa? Człowiek głupieje od tego wszystkiego.

\- Zapraszam, moi drodzy do sali. Usiądźcie, gdzie chcecie.

Różnica pomiędzy lokatorami dwóch domów była aż zanadto widoczna. Podzieleni na dwie grupy, wybrali najdalsze części klasy.

\- Zaczniemy od najważniejszej rzeczy. Czy ktoś nie przyjmuję oferty i zechciałby zrezygnować z zajęć? - Albus pochylił delikatnie głowę do przodu, aby spojrzeć czujnie po kolei na każdego wychowanka, znad swoich okularów-połówek. Gryfoni wstrzymali oddech, jednak nikt nie wyraził sprzeciwu.

\- Doskonale - kontynuował. - Przede wszystkim, z przykrością muszę oświadczać, iż nasze zajęcie nie zostały za-autoryzowane przez Ministerstwo. Z związku z tym muszę was prosić o pełną dyskrecję. Wolałbym, aby wasi koledzy nie wiedzieli po co tutaj przychodzicie i jakie nauki pobieracie.

Ślizgoni wymienili sceptyczne spojrzenia.

\- A przechodząc do konkretów. Oto lista zajęć, jakie będziemy tutaj prowadzić.

Dyrektor machnął różdżką, a przed każdym pojawił się pojedynczy pergamin.

 **PRZEDMIOTY**

 **Taktyka i logiczne myślenie**

 **Nieplanowane pojedynki**

 **Eliksiry w strategii**

 **Przydatność Transmutacji**

 **Zaklęcia i uroki w walce**

 **Zielarstwo jako obrona**

Przy tym ostatnim zadowolone spojrzenia Gryfonów pobiegły ku Nevillowi, na którego policzkach szybko zagościł rumieniec.

 _Nie będą nas oszczędzać, to prawie tyle przedmiotów, ile mamy w zwykłej podstawie!_ , pomyślała Ginny z przerażeniem. _Jeżeli dodać do tego trening, dodatkowe prace od Snape'a i fakt, jak bardzo beznadziejna jestem w zielarstwie, mniemam, iż mój łączny czas na sen w ciągu doby wyniesie jakieś minus dwie godziny. Cudnie._

\- Nie powinniście mieć takich niezadowolonych min. Nie będziecie pobierali nauk z każdej tematyki. Ja oraz kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa jesteśmy w trakcie obserwacji Waszych zdolności, ocen, jak i poziomu rozwoju. Nie będziemy skupiać się na słabych stronach, nie mamy niestety na to czasu. Każdy zostanie przydzielony na zajęcia, które najbardziej odpowiadają waszym zdolnościom oraz talentom. W nadchodzącym tygodniu otrzymacie prywatne listy z oceną oraz odpowiednim przydziałem. Panie Creevey, proszę nie mieć takiej przerażonej miny, to nie jest test i nie otrzymujecie stopni.

Hermiona odważyła się podnieść rękę do góry.

\- A co z egzaminami, panie profesorze? W tym roku mamy Owutemy.

\- Cieszę się, że poruszyła pani ten temat, panno Granger.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się delikatnie.

\- Co z egzaminami? Wszystko zależy od was. Jeżeli zauważymy duże postępy, rozwój oraz wzrost samorealizacji, Owutem z danego przedmiotu zostanie zaliczony z najwyższą oceną.

Chociaż jeden plus ten przygłupiej zabawy, pomyślał znudzony Draco, natomiast Ginny była zgoła odmiennego zdania.

 _Cudownie, czyli nam nic po tym. Ależ mamy szczęście Colin..._ Sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakie przesłał jej chłopak doszedł do dokładnie tego samego wniosku.

\- Nasi młodsi uczniowie nie powinni się martwić. Ich ewentualny Owutem będzie brany pod uwagę w przyszłym roku. - Dyrektor mrugnął wesoło do dwójki szóstoklasistów.

Zdaje mi się, czy ktoś tu umie czytać w myślach?

\- A teraz chodźmy zobaczyć, gdzie będziecie się uczyć!

* * *

Miejsce robiło wrażenie. Było ogromne. I podzielone na trzy pomieszczenia.

Pierwsze, z wielkim stołem, przekąskami i wieloma krzesłami obitymi miękkim materiałem, służyć będzie odpoczynkowi i przerwom między zajęciami.

Na przeciwko drzwi wejściowych, znajdowały się kolejne, prowadzące do drugiego pomieszczenia, a obok nich wielkie, weneckie lustro, przez które widać było ogromną, wygodną kanapę, stolik kawowy oraz kilka luźno stojących foteli. Ściany były zapełnione księgami i niezbędnymi przyborami, a między komodami wisiało dziewięć małych szafek na rzeczy osobiste uczniów.

Obok lustra zamontowany był niewielki głośniczek pozwalający na komunikację między dwoma salami, bez potrzeby przechodzenia przez nie.

Równolegle do powyższych klas, była jedna duża aula, zajmująca całą ich długość. Jej ściana była przeszklona, a w środku nie znajdowało się nic.

Była to sala do ćwiczeń.


	3. Rozdział III

Trójka Ślizgonów zamilkła na chwilę. Każdy z nich zastanawiał się nad tym samym.

\- Widzicie, on zawsze robi co chce, nie dziwię się, że Knot go nienawidził. Chociaż ten człowiek też nie był w sumie normalny. Ale jak widać i Scrimgeour nie popiera naszego uroczego dyrektora. Ta szkoła chyba tylko cudem jeszcze stoi - rzekł Draco i spojrzał na przyjaciół.

Nott wzruszył ramionami, a Blaise uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Co? - westchnął Malfoy, marszcząc brwi. Od zawsze nie lubił w nim tej szczególnej cechy: nie szczędził nikomu szczerości...

\- Mów co chcesz, ale poglądy to ty ewidentnie przejąłeś po ojcu.

\- Nie waż się mnie do niego porównywać - warknął Draco, rzucając Zabiniemu wściekłe spojrzenie.

Ludzie od zawsze widzieli w nim Lucjusza. Kiedyś był z tego dumny. Kiedyś czuł, że taki właśnie chce być. Ale to wszystko minęło. Teraz patrząc na ojca, widział tylko żałosnego człowieka, który chełpi się swoim pochodzeniem i niegdyś zajmowanym stanowiskiem. I zrobi wszystko, aby tylko móc służyć Czarnemu Panu...

\- Wyluzuj stary, po prostu dobrze by było, abyś spojrzał na to z innej perspektywy. Dumbledore jest archaicznym, szalonym, może nazbyt miłym gościem, ale to będzie fajna zabawa; nie musisz być taki sceptyczny. Legalnie porzucasz sobie uroki. Możliwe, że uda ci się uszkodzić jakiegoś Gryfona.

 _To na pewno jakaś pozytywna strona tego szaleństwa..._

\- A ty co o tym sądzisz? - blondwłosy zwrócił się do Teodora, chociaż po nim nie spodziewał się żadnej rozwlekłej opinii.

\- Całkiem mi to obojętne. Ale z owutemami możemy dobrze na tym wyjść. Tylko nadal uważam, że głupotą było zapraszanie _nas_ tam.

\- Jeszcze nie łapiecie? - Malfoy spojrzał zaskoczony na współlokatorów. - Przecież to oczywiste, że ten dureń ma jakiś plan. Nie zaprosił nas bez powodu. Próbuję nas wykorzystać do osiągnięcia swojego, zapewne głupiego i bezsensownego celu.

\- Może ma nadzieję, że zaprzyjaźnimy się z _bandą odważnych_ i stworzymy jedną wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinę? - Blaise wyszczerzył zęby i w trójkę parsknęli śmiechem analizując ten pomysł.

Nie wiedzieli tylko, że przypadkiem odkryli prawdziwe intencję dyrektora. I, że ten rok miał zmienić ich życie już na zawsze.

\- Zabini, nie denerwuję cię, że ta małolata ciągle się tutaj kręci? - Prychnął Malfoy, gdy idąc korytarzem zauważyli Weasley zmierzającą ku nowo odkrytej tajnej sali.

 _Znowu._

\- Dramatyzujesz przyjacielu. A poza tym wiesz o tym, że ona jest tylko o rok młodsza, nie? - spytał chłopak w odpowiedzi, unosząc brew.

\- Cokolwiek, Blaise, cokolwiek - mruknął Draco, podchodząc do dziewczyny i zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Nie zadomowiłaś się tutaj za bardzo, hm?

\- Nie interesujesz się moja osobą za bardzo, hm? - rzuciła dziewczyna, wywracając oczami.

 _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie to mój odruch bezwarunkowy, jak go tylko zobaczę,_ pomyślała szybko, po czym dodała:

\- Jeszcze ktoś to zobaczy i wyciągnie błędne wnioski. A tego oboje byśmy sobie nie życzyli, czyż nie?

W chłopaku wezbrała się irytacja i poczuł do Weasley przypływ nienawiści. Była może w tym nutka delikatnego podziwu, ale zdecydowanie wolał ją zignorować. Postawił sobie za cel sprowadzenie jej na ziemię, aby nabyła świadomość, że z nim się nie zadziera.

Z daleka zobaczył opiekuna swojego domu, a to mogła być jego szansa.

\- Panie profesorze, Weasley waży eliksir! - wykrzyknął Malfoy w przypływie desperacji. Severus Snape spojrzał groźnie na trójkę uczniów i powoli przemierzył korytarz, aby stanąć obok nich.

\- Wiem Draco. Na moją specjalną... prośbę. - Nauczyciel wykrzywił się, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że ostatnie słowo wiele go kosztowało i wolałaby nie mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

 _Prośbę?_ Rudowłosa prychnęła w duchu.

\- Na pana specjalną... - Blondynowi zdecydowanie zabrakło słów.

\- Tak. - Uciął mężczyzna, nie zamierzając się tłumaczyć. - Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru Weasley, za włóczenie się po zamku - dorzucił jedynie na odchodne.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do blondyna z niedowierzaniem igrającym na twarzy.

\- Czy ty się właśnie na mnie _poskarżyłeś_?

Chłopak nie fatygował się z odpowiedzią, tylko posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie i skierował swe kroki w stronę schodów. Absurdalność sytuacji go przerosła, musiał zostać sam.

Blaise potrząsnął szybko ręką Ginny.

\- Gratuluję, czapki z głów, wieczny honor i inne bzdury! Właście _wygrałaś_ z Draco.

\- Phi, nie powinieneś go wspierać? Bronić? Jak przyjaciel?

\- To wy się bawicie w takie _gryfońskie_ zachowania. My doceniamy dobre zagrywki. A poza tym chyba zapomniałaś się pochwalić, że wszystko to było sprawką Snape'a, nie sądzisz?

Ginny delikatnie uniosła kącik ust, walcząc o to, aby nie wyszczerzyć zębów do Ślizgona. Machnęła mu ręką na pożegnanie i weszła do klasy, aby dokończyć pracę nad eliksirem.

Ten dzień był naprawdę dobry, więc nawet dodatkowe zajęcie nie mogło go zepsuć.

Po lekcji dziewczyna podeszła do nauczyciela z mocnym postanowieniem.

\- Oto mój eliksir - powiedziała cicho, wyciągając zapieczętowaną fiolkę w stronę mężczyzny. Ten nawet na nią nie zerknął, tylko machnął w kierunku komody w rogi sali.

\- Czy mogłabym się dowiedzieć w jakim celu mam zadawane dodatkowe prace? - zapytała ostro, mając nadzieję na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi.

\- Nie - usłyszała krótką odpowiedź, a jej ręce automatycznie zacisnęły się w pięści.

\- Mogę pisać wypracowania, mogę ćwiczyć dodatkowe rzeczy, mogę rozwijać swoje umiejętności. Ale. Chcę. Wiedzieć. Po co.

Saverus Snape rzucił jej ponure spojrzenie.

\- Profesorze - dodała szybko znając jego przewrażliwienie na punkcie _szacunku_ do siebie.

\- Nie powinien cię interesować mój system nauczania. Tak się składa, że ja jestem tutaj od dobierania zadań… nie ty.

Głos profesora nie był przyjemny. Przyprawiał o ciarki na plecach. Dziewczyna poczuła chłód rozchodzący się po jej organizmie, ale usilnie go ignorowała.

\- Więc nie zamierzam tego robić!

\- Nikt cię nie pyta o zdanie. Jestem nauczycielem, masz wypełniać moje polecenia.

\- Jeżeli mieszczą się w granicach rozsądku - dziewczyna wyrzuciła ręce do góry. - To niezgodne z regulaminem. Czy reszta moich kolegów, także musi pracować po nocach? Umiem ważyć te eliksiry, pan dobrze o tym wie. Czy innych uczniów też pan zadręcza, czy tylko mi się trafił ten przywilej?

Czuła, że emocje wymykają się spod jej kontroli. Tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć po co to wszystko, że nie panowała nad tym co mówi.

\- Weasley... Bardzo cienka linia oddziela upór od głupoty. Szlaban, w tę niedzielę - warknął nauczyciel i zniknął w swoim gabinecie.

Rudowłosa stała w miejscu jeszcze kilka minut mając nadzieję, iż nauczyciel wróci i powie może coś więcej. Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło, więc zrezygnowana wyszła w sali, niemalże wpadając na Colina, który - jak się okazało - cierpliwie na nią czekał.

\- Twoje urocze krzyki było słychać aż tutaj. - Chłopak podniósł brwi, widząc zaczerwienioną z emocji dziewczynę. - I czego się dowiedziałaś?

\- I niczego - praktycznie krzyknęła, próbując się wyładować. - Prócz tego, że w niedziele mam zaszczyt odrabiać karę za zadawane pytania.

Creevey objął przyjaciółkę ramieniem:

\- Nie oszukujmy się, to musiało się tak skończyć.

Wspólnie poszli do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, po drodze użalając się nad losem rudowłosej.

\- Cześć Ginny! – krzyknął Blaise, zeskakując ze schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętro i lądując tuż przed samą dziewczyną, która przestraszona cofnęła się o kilka kroków.  
\- Boski Merlinie! – sapnęła zaskoczona pojawieniem się chłopaka z taką gwałtownością.  
\- Słyszałem, że kontynuujesz zadanie zrażenia do siebie wszystkich z mojego domu?

Ginny rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

\- Chodzi o Snape'a, tę przebrzydłą karykaturą nauczyciela? Daj spokój, zdecydowałam. To jego ze Ślizgonów nienawidzę najbardziej - warknęła. - Nawet Malfoy spadł z podium, pwnie będzie mu przykro.

Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno, również po tym co powiedziała po chwili:

\- A poza tym, skąd ty, do cholery, o tym wiesz?

Hogwart był jak targowisko plotek. Każdy chętnie ich słuchał, powtarzał dalej. Niemal każdego interesowała życie prywatne kolegów.

Dziewczyna jęknęła po chwili i oparła głowę o ścianę:

\- Przynajmniej z wrażenia zapomniał mi zadać kolejnej pracy.

\- I widzisz? Wszystko dobre co się dobrze kończy, ot co.

Gdy nadszedł piątek, pewna dziewiątka uczniów z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała porannej poczty. Stawili się na czas w Wielkiej Sali, jak nigdy wcześniej, aby wypatrywać lecących nad głowami sów. Gdy te wylądowały, zgodnie wstali i udali się do swoich domów przejrzeć korespondencje.

I mimo, że tak naprawdę na przysłaną ocenę składały się lata ich nauki i już nic nie można było poradzić, Ginny miała wrażenie, że ręce jej się trzęsą, gdy odpieczętowała kopertę.

 **Panna Ginny Weasley**

 **Mocne strony: chłodne opanowanie, zaklęcia, warzenie eliksirów, spryt, zwinność, refleks.**

 **Zaplanowane zajęcia:**

 **nieplanowane pojedynki (co drugi poniedziałek, zaczynając od najbliższego, o godzinie 17:30, sala Zaklęć).**

 **eliksiry w strategi (w każdą środę, o godzinie 17:30, lochy)**

 **zaklęci i uroki w walce (w każdy piątek, o godzinie 17:30, sala Zaklęć)**

\- Tyle? - mruknęła rozczarowana, patrząc na przyjaciół. Oni, także skończyli już czytać i teraz porównywali swoje plany, aby dowiedzieć się na których zajęciach będą mieli okazję się spotkać.

Po kilku minutach dziewczyna podsumowała swoją wiedzę:

\- Czyli pojedynki mam z Harry'm, eliksiry sama, a zaklęcia i uroki znów znów z Harry'm, a dodatkowo z Colinem i Nevillem - obwieściła wszystkim.

Była zadowolona z otrzymanych przedmiotów oraz dobranego towarzystwa. Żałowała jedynie, że Hermiona nie dostała się do żadnej z jej grup. Były jedynymi dziewczynami wśród _wybranych_ i musiały liczyć na wzajemne wsparcie.

\- Domyślam się, że także spodziewałaś się głębszej analizy? - zagadał do niej Colin, gdy postanowili wrócić na śniadanie. - Bo ja też, a koniec końców nie dowiedziałem się niczego, czego bym już sam nie odkrył.

\- Phi, już nie bądź taki skromny. Chwilę, jak to szło? Mocne strony? Duży potencjał, wielkie ambicje, strategiczne myślenie, wola walki, duża odporność.

Uśmiechnięty chłopak wzruszył ramionami:

\- No co ja poradzę, że mają o mnie tak dobre mniemanie? Kimkolwiek są oczywiście, bo Merlin jeden wie, kto to wszystko tak skrzętnie analizował.

Dziewczyna się roześmiała i z chęcią pokiwała głową, gdy zaproponował, że następnego dnia potowarzyszy jej w drodze na eliminacje do drużyny.

\- Hej Ginny, mogłabyś zostać na chwilę? - zagadnął do dziewczyny Harry.

 _Nie, nie, nie, nie mogłabym. Proszę, daj mi iść spać. Nawet tu i teraz. Proszę._

Niestety nie opanowała jeszcze sztuki odmawiania temu konkretnemu chłopaki.

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu - rzekła, walcząc z ziewnięciem. Usiedli razem na trybunach wokół boiska Quidditcha, a Weasley poczuła jak Potter się jej przygląda.

\- Jesteś wykończona! - krzyknął znienacka, a ta aż podskoczyła na ławce.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem - burknęła. - Ty podły, sadystyczny… Potterze ty.

Harry roześmiał się i lekko poklepał ją po przedramieniu:

\- Wybacz, nie sądziłem, że w tym roku, także będziemy mieli tyle chętnych.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała, kręcąc głową na swoją niedolą. Nie mogła znieść, że od tego delikatnego gestu, rumieńce powoli wkradały się na jej policzki.

\- Tak - rzekł z wolna Harry. - Tak sobie pomyślałem. Może zechciałabyś poćwiczyć ze mną przed zajęciami z zaklęciami? Wiesz, tak profilaktycznie, w ramach odświeżenia wiedzy.

\- Świetny pomysł! Colin się ucieszy. Trochę się stresuję tym wszystkim.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Okej, w porządku. Możemy umówić się w Pokoju Życzeń. Stare, dobre czasy, nie?

Rudowłosa pokiwała głową zamyślona. Coś jej nie pasowało.

Dopiero, gdy wracała do zamku zrozumiała _co_ tu było nie tak.

Spuściła głowę w dół, podpierając ją rękoma.

 _Powiem Colinowi? Co ja, na głowę upadłam? Mogłam spędzić rozkoszną godzinę mając go tylko dla siebie. Co-jest-ze-mną-źle?_

Dziewczyna była tak zmęczona, że najchętniej usiadłaby na chłodnej posadzce i poszła spać. Nie wiedziała czy bardziej podziwia upór Harry'ego czy może ma ochotę go walnąć z całych sił. Trening ciągnął się w nieskończoność, a ona nie miała sposobności się dzisiaj wyspać. Razem z kapitanem musiała przetestować kilkudziesięciu chętnych, potencjalnych graczy. To wyczerpało jej możliwości fizyczne.

 _Maniakalny wariat_ , pomyślała skręcając na róg. Jednak widząc przed sobą rozgrywającą się scenę, podjęła szybką decyzję o odwrocie.

Niestety, nie dane jej było uciec z pola rażenia. Cofnęła się o krok i w tym samym momencie potężna siła odepchnęła ją na ścianę.

Na chwilę nastała ciemność.

\- Ginny! Ginny, nic ci nie jest?

\- Weasley, żarty żartami, ale obudź się. Wstawaj.

\- Ginny, halo, kontaktujesz?

Nie wiedziała czy głosy słyszy naprawdę, czy są tylko w jej głowie. Wszędzie było ciemno. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowała się, że może w takim razie może warto byłoby otworzyć oczy.

Jęknęła głośno, a trzy twarze, które miała nad sobą szybko cofnęły się. Dwie z niewyobrażalną ulgą, a jedna z widoczną kpiną.

\- Co tu się dzieję? Skandal. Nie wolno używać czarów na korytarzu! Gdzie moje łańcuchy, zaraz wam pokażę - głos woźnego rozległ się nagle za nimi.

Trzech mężczyzn, jak na rozkaz odwróciło się do tyłu, próbując zasłonić dziewczynę. Na marne.

\- Blaise, Weasley, za mną!

\- Trzeba ją odprowadzić do szpitala! - krzyknął Ron z przerażeniem na twarzy.

\- Pan Malfoy na pewno z chęcią to zrobi - odrzekł Argus Filch, z satysfakcją. - Chyba, że woli iść z nami i wytłumaczyć dlaczego nie przerwał waszej bójki.

\- Przecież on ją porzuci gdzieś po drodze, na pastwę losu - warknął Weasley, a Draco rzucił mu mściwy uśmiech.

\- Bez dyskusji. Idziemy.

\- Weasley, dasz radę wstać? - mruknął chłopak do dziewczyny, która teraz siedziała pod ścianą z podkulonymi nogami i opartą na nich głową.

Ta jedynie zaprzeczyła kręcąc głową. Malfoy westchnął.

Złapał ją za dwie ręce i powoli postawił do pionu, a gdy zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, pomógł utrzymać równowagę.

Ze zdumieniem zauważył, że ma wyjątkowo ciepłe i delikatne ręce. Jego zawsze były zimne jak lód.

\- Chodź, zanim mi tu padniesz do reszty.

\- Już nie bądź taki uroczy, takiej dawki nie zniosę.

\- Zamknij się - mruknął chłopak i przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Dziwnie było tak iść z nią i nie obrzucać się wzajemnie obelgami.

 _Blaise miał rację, urody to ona na pewno nie ma po braciach._

Kilka razy musiał zdać się na swój refleks, aby Weasley nie upadła.

\- Oh, za wolno idziemy, chciałabym już się tam znaleźć.

\- Jeżeli ci się nie podoba sposób eskorty, możemy pobiec - warknął chłopak. - Chociaż nie wydaję mi się, abyś była w stanie utrzymać moje tempo.

\- Nie jestem najszybszym z dwunogich stworzeń - przyznała Ginny, po czym zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Zapewne nie byłabym nawet najszybszym z jednonogich…

\- Weasley, zdurniałaś już do reszty?

\- Mam nadzieję - jęknęła. - Bo to by oznaczało, że gorzej nie będzie.

Malfoy wytrzeszczył na nią oczy i pociągnął za rękę w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

 _Ona jest naprawdę nietypowa._

\- Panie Malfoy, co pan zrobił tej biednej dziewczynie? - wykrzyknęła Madame Pomfrey, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg szpitala. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ponuro.

\- Ja ją tu tylko doprowadziłem, cała reszta to nie moja sprawa - burknął i szybko wyszedł.

Ledwo to zrobił, a wpadł na Weasley'a, czerwonego na twarzy po biegu.

\- Nic jej nie jest? - wydyszał na jednym tchu, opierając dłonie o kolana.

\- Na litość Merlina, Weasley. Nie za duże masz o sobie mniemanie? Nie wydaję mi się, aby twoje czary były w stanie ją zabić.

Chłopak rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie i wpadł do szpitala.

\- Strasznie dramatyzuje - mruknął Draco do przyjaciela, który także się pojawił.

\- Dziwisz mu się? Matka by go pewnie zamordowała. Pamiętasz wyjca z drugiej klasy?

Malfoy zachichotał mając przed oczami tę _cudowną_ scenę.

\- A poza tym nie wiemy, które zaklęcie ją trafiło. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku.

\- Nie polubiłeś jej za bardzo Zabini, hm?

\- Daj spokój, nic do niej nie mam. Nie jestem tobą.

Nie mieli sposobności kontynuować rozmowy, bo zza rogu przybiegli Harry, Hermiona oraz Colin, a chłopak znów poczuł się atakowany.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś? - warknęła dziewczyna.

\- Zapytaj swojego adorators. Całe zło świata, to nie tylko wina Ślizgonów.

\- Jasne - prychnęła ta w odpowiedzi. - To dlaczego całą trójką macie szlaban?

Chłopak zgłupiał na chwilę.

\- Całą co? - wyjąkał.

\- Przykro mi stary, Filch wyspał, że też tam byłeś - mruknął Zabini, wzruszając ramionami. Malfoy zaklną cicho pod nosem.

Gryfoni wyminęli ich bez słowa, aby zobaczyć co u przyjaciółki.

Ginny trochę żałowała, że wyszła cała i zdrowa jeszcze tego samego dnia. Zaklęcie nie było poważne, po prostu znać o sobie dało wykończenie.

Szlaban jej niestety nie ominie.

\- Weasley, to przeznaczenie! - wykrzyknął zadowolony Zabini, widząc dziewczynę i poklepał ją po ramieniu. Trochę na złość jej bratu, a trochę dlatego, że bawił go fakt, iż ostatnimi czasy ciągle mają ze sobą styczność.

Okazało się, że, chociaż za inne przewinienia, szlaban odbywają wspólnie.

Niestety ani Draco, ani Ron nie wykazali takiego entuzjazmu i wyjątkowo zgodnie stali ze skwarzonymi minami, udając, że się nie znają.

Nie do końca nawet wiedzieli na czym ich kara ma polegać. Może musieli po prostu wytrzymać w swoim towarzystwie? Dla nich była to wystarczająca udręka.

\- Siemasz Ron. Ginny? Gotowi na odpokutowanie? - Z ciemności nagle wyłonił się olbrzymi, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna.

\- Hagrid! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna zadowolona. Szlaban z nim nie będzie taki zły. Ślizgoni skrzywili się szybko.

\- Idę najsampierw na chwilę do chaty, a wy czekajcie na mnie przy Zakazanym.

\- Tam idziemy? - burknął Malfoy, mając złe wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem.

\- A co żeś sobie myślał? Że będziemy pielić ogródek? Już was tu nie ma.

Zrezygnowani uczniowie skierowali się w stronę błoni.

\- Człowiek ewoluował miliony lat, żeby wyjść z lasu. Po co więc do niego wracać? - westchnęła Ginny.

Trójka chłopaków zgodnie parsknęła śmiechem. Ron zdając sobie z tego sprawę szybko zamilkł i zrównał z dziewczyną krok, rzucając Ślizgonom ponure spojrzenie.


	4. Rozdział IV

\- Przypomnij mi, co tu robimy? - burknął Blaise, siadając na pobliskim konarze i bawiąc się różdżką.

\- Udajemy, że odrabiamy nasz szlaban? - westchnęła dziewczyna, w duchu przypominając sobie jak ojciec zawsze zwracał jej uwagę na to, że nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Jakież to przykre. Po co mu, na Merlina, szyszki? Szukanie martwego jednorożca - w porządku, zasadzenie nietypowej rośliny - okej, modły odprawiane o północy - jakoś przejdą… ale szyszki? Nową chatę będzie sobie budował czy co? - chłopak nawet nie starał się ukrywać rozdrażnienia.

\- Któż to wie, Blaise, któż to wie...

\- A tak swoją drogą, jak się czujesz? No wiesz, po tym _wypadku_?

\- Wypadku - prychnęła dziewczyna i także opadła na ziemię, opierając się o najbliższe drzewo. - Nic mi nie jest.

\- Wybornie.

\- Tak, mnie też to cieszy. Chociaż uważam, że niekoniecznie musicie wciąż się kłócić. Nie znudziło wam się po tylu latach? - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, jakby naprawdę nie potrafiła pojąć sytuacji.

\- Daj spokój, sama ciągle wplątujesz się w jakieś awantury. Darco chociażby? - chłopak przekrzywił głowę z ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Nie wymądrzaj się. Poza tym, te nasze _dyskusje_ , to bardziej dla sportu i nie cierpią przy nich niewinne istoty. Zresztą, zapewne sam zauważyłeś, że zazwyczaj nie ja to wszystko zaczynam.

\- Jasne, tak sobie wmawiaj! - mruknął chłopak i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Po chwili szybko dodał:

\- Zresztą, wczorajszy epizod nie był moim wymysłem. Twój uroczy, nadgorliwy braciszek sam postarał się o to, że mnie znaleźć. _Nakrzyczał_ na mnie.

Ginny pokręciła głową i skrzywiła się:

\- A czego on mógł od ciebie chcieć?

\- Cytować?

\- Jeżeli czujesz taką potrzebę... - dziewczyna nie była pewna co o tym sądzić.

\- "Odczep się od mojej siostry, nie kręć się przy niej, bla bla bla, jestem duży i zły i cię walnę." - rzucił Blaise piskliwym głosem. Nie był to co prawda głos Rona, ale można powiedzieć, że było… blisko.

\- Nie - szepnęła Weasley, szybko się prostując.

\- A tu proszę.

\- Kretyn.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Zabiję go.

\- Chętnie cię wesprę.

\- Zamknij się.

\- W porządku.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

\- Aż zabrakło mi słów, a to niedobrze.

\- Oh, nie martw się, nie boję się twojego brata, nadal czasem się do ciebie odezwę - zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- Kamień z serca, mogę umrzeć szczęśliwa! - ironicznie odpowiedziała Ginny i znów oboje się zaśmiali. - Dam znać, jeżeli poczuję potrzebę rozmowy z jakimkolwiek Ślizgonem.

\- Nastąpi to szybciej, niż ci się wydaje, zapewne. Zgaduję, że jesteś na eliksirach, a my także. Ale daj spokój. Ja czy Draco. Naprawdę jesteśmy w porządku. To tylko gra, wiesz?

\- Jeżeli to gra, to ja nie chcę się bawić. Znajdźcie sobie kogoś innego, kto zrozumie wasze pokręcone reguły. Albo prosiłbym o jakiś poradnik. A zresztą, czytałam kiedyś pewną książkę - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, a Blaise wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, nie rozumiejąc kiedy zmienili temat, ale ta kontynuowała po chwili: - I takie jedno zdanie idealnie opisuje twojego ulubionego koleżkę, wiesz? _"Na zewnątrz chłodny i zdystansowany. Ale w środku, w głębi duszy, zdystansowany i chłodny."_ \- rzekła i przekrzywiła głowę, czekając na przytaknięcie…

W jakim była szoku, gdy okazało się, że nie czekała na marne.

\- Chyba coś w tym może być. Ale ja sądzę, że ty po prostu stanowisz dla niego wyzwanie. Nie każdy tak zgrabnie ripostuję te jego zaczepki.

Ginny nie do końca się z tym zgadzała, ale nie zamierzała dyskutować o masochistycznych zapędach Malfoya.

Nie był to ich najkonstruktywniejszy szlaban.

\- To naprawdę głupie, że zabronili nam używać magii, ale nie zabrali różdżek - mruknął Zabini, gdy w pięć minut uporali się z powierzonym zadaniem.

\- No cóż, nie będziemy narzekać. - Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby. - Powinniśmy chyba powoli wracać i zobaczyć czy się nie pozabijali. Ron i Malfoy w jeden grupie? E, nie, to nie powinno mieć miejsca.

\- Możesz się zdziwić. Wczoraj chyba naprawdę zgadzali się ze sobą. Draco też nie pochwala naszej _relacji_.

Dziewczyna aż przystanęła ze zdziwienia.

\- Świat się kończy.

* * *

\- Ronaldzie Weasley - warknęła, gdy tylko została sama ze starszym bratem. Chłopak spojrzał na nią przerażony. Znał ten ton.

\- Tak? - zapytał cicho, rozglądając się dokoła, jakby ściany nagle zaczęły być bardzo interesujące.

\- Powiem to tylko raz. Więc zapamiętaj sobie, proszę - rzekła mocno. - To z kim rozmawiam, gdzie chodzę i w jakim towarzystwie spędzam czas, to tylko i wyłącznie **moja** sprawa.

Ronowi szybko poczerwieniały uszy.

\- On jest wrogiem! - niemalże krzyknął.

\- Nie moim - głos Ginny nie był wcale bardziej opanowany.

\- Mam prawo kontrolować co robisz!

Dziewczyna zacisnęła ręce w pięści.

Bardzo szybko przerodzili tę rozmowę w kłótnie.

Sprzeczali się aż do portretu, gdzie spotkali Hermionę, która natychmiast odciągnęła Rona i oburzona zaczęła mu tłumaczyć, że ma natychmiast przestać. Ginny nie mając ochoty na więcej dyskusji, poszła do swojego dormitorium. Długo nie mogła usnąć, wymyślając co lepsze wersje minionej dyskusji, w której to coraz bardziej niszczyła brata.

Szkoda, że najlepsze riposty przychodzą do głowy po fakcie.

Sytuacja między rodzeństwem była napięta aż do następnego popołudnia, gdy zapomnieli o urazach, skupiając się na nadchodzących zajęciach.

\- Czas wychodzić - szepnęła podekscytowana Ginny do Harry'ego, który także nie krył emocji. Siedzieli właśnie przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym i dyskutowali o tym co może ich czekać. Zdaje się, że Granger podchodziła do sprawy z największym rozsądkiem i jako jedyna nie przewidywała żadnych wybuchów i zatrzęsienia ścian.

Żadne z nich nie mogło się doczekać pierwszych zajęć, a Ron i Colin w duchu zazdrościli dwójce przyjaciół, że pierwsi przekonają się jak to ma wyglądać.

Harry wstał i podał rękę Ginny, aby ta mogła podnieść się z podłogi, na której siedziała. Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby do brązowłosej, a ta życzyła im powodzenia.

\- Będziemy tu na was czekać - krzyknął jeszcze na pożegnanie Neville, a tamci mu pomachali.

Obydwoje zgodnie jęknęli, gdy pod Salą Ćwiczeń zobaczyli Malfoya oraz Notta. Uczniowie Slitherinu, także nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, jednak zanim zdążyli zacząć kolejną dyskusję zza rogu wyszedł mężczyzna, z długimi włosami oraz czerwoną, odznaczającą się szatą.

\- Zapraszam - powiedział i machnął różdżką, co sprawiło, że drzwi się otworzyły na oścież.

Uczniowie weszli do pierwszego pomieszczenia i niepewnie usiedli na fotelach.

\- Witajcie - zaczął profesor. - Jestem Savage, auror z Ministerstwa Magii. Nie róbcie takich zaskoczonych min, wiem, że zajęcia nie zostały oficjalnie zaaprobowane, jednak od dawna jestem przyjacielem Dumbledore'a, który poprosił mnie o przysługę nauczania was. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie traktowali te zajęcia poważnie.

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi:

\- Jeżeli nie - prawie krzyknął, na co Ginny lekko podskoczyła na swoim fotelu. - Nie będę miał żadnych skrupułów, aby was z nich wyrzucić. Rozumiemy się?

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami, a Malfoy nie mógł sobie odpuścić ironicznego uśmiechu. Miał ojca psychopatę, takie zagrywki nie robiły na nim wrażenia.

\- Doskonale - mruknął nauczyciel. - Dzisiaj skupimy się na organizacji, aby nie przyszło wam do głowy sprawdzać w międzyczasie na co możecie sobie pozwolić, a na co nie. Przede wszystkim cel zajęć. Nieplanowane pojedynki. Chodzi o to, że wróg nie ostrzega, że was atakuję. Musicie być zawsze na to przygotowani. Nikt nie będzie was pytał czy macie w gotowości różdżkę, czy chcecie akurat walczyć albo czy potrzebujecie chwili, aby się skupić. Będzie się to działo tu i teraz. Pod koniec roku po prostu macie być gotowi.

Uczniowie patrzyli w ciszy, nie przerywając.

\- W porządku. Dzisiejsze zajęcia są jedynymi, na których nie otrzymacie ćwiczeń do przerobienia na najbliższy tydzień. Jedynymi. Zapamiętajcie sobie dobrze: nie przyjmuję żadnych usprawiedliwień. Ani złamane kończyny, ani natłok prac domowych nie będę wymówką dla nieprzygotowania. Czy wszystko jest jasne?

W odpowiedzi nauczyciel otrzymał kilka niewyraźnych pomruków.

\- Wesaley, wstawaj! - warknął nagle.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami zastanawiając się skąd ten człowiek wie jak się nazywa.

\- Nie bądź taka zdziwiona. Znam twojego ojca, łatwo się domyślić czyim dzieckiem jesteś.

Malfoy prychnął cicho

\- Będziesz naszym protokolantem. Notujesz wszystko co jest istotne i warte zapamiętania. Pod stołem w szafce znajdziesz potrzebne do tego narzędzia. Poukładaj je i wykorzystaj według swojego widzimisię.

Gryfonka kiwnęła głową, zadowolona, że może się czymś zająć, zastanawiając się przy okazji czy Savage należy do osób ceniących jej rodzinę, czy może wręcz przeciwnie. Auror przez następne piętnaście minut opowiadał o tym jak wyglądać mają zajęcia, a następnie - ku zgrozie zgromadzonych - zaczął zadawać pytania. Ignorował jednak Ginny, wciąż „zajętą" organizacją swojej nowej pracy.

\- Doskonale - rzekł w końcu. - Wasza wiedza jest całkiem przyzwoita. Możecie już iść. Widzimy się za tydzień. A w międzyczasie możecie poćwiczyć zaklęcia obronne. Słyszałem o waszych relacjach co nie co, dlatego najbezpieczniej będzie, żebyście póki co podzielili się na pary według Domów i w ten sposób praktykowali.

Niestety Weasley na tyle wyłączyła się z wydarzeń, że nawet nie zauważyła, że zajęcia zostały zakończone. Gdy już się ocknęła, była w klasie sama.

 _Świetnie, wszyscy poszli. Nawet Harry o mnie zapomniał. A ja nadal siedząc tutaj i udaję, że szukam czegoś w szafce. Chyba sensu życia._

 _Beznadzieja. Na co się tak starałam, żeby ten człowiek mnie ignorował?_

Okazało się jednak, że Potter czekał na nią przed salą.

\- Strasznie zaangażowałaś się w swoją nową rolę, hm? - zagadną zaskoczony, kiedy w końcu dziewczyna wyszła na korytarz.

\- Zaangażowałam się raczej w udawanie, że nie istnieję, aby uniknąć ognia pytań… - mruknęła, rozcierając sobie nogi, zdrętwiałe po takim czasie na podłodze.

Harry zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową i razem ruszyli ku wieży spod znaku Lwa, aby zdać relację pozostałym mieszkańcom.

* * *

Dopiero porządny trening Quidditcha pozwolił się Ginny w pełni zrelaksować i nacieszyć życiem. Podczas eliminacji do drużyny niestrudzenie ćwiczyła nowe kombinacje taktyczne oraz wymyślne formacje. Nie było dla nikogo niespodzianką, że Harry z niej nie zrezygnował i zachowała swoją pozycję ścigającego.

\- Manewr Porskowej wychodzi nam już prawie idealnie! - krzyknęła na jednym tchu do Kapitana, podnosząc kciuki w górę.

\- Opanowaliście to wybornie, macie moje błogosławieństwo - Harry wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny. Od roku to oni najlepiej dogadywali się w drużynie, nieustannie żartując między sobą z wpadek Rona i kiepskiego refleksu nowego w drużynie trzecioklasisty.

\- Kończymy na dzisiaj - krzyknął chłopak i gestem nakazał wszystkim wylądować. - Było świetnie. W najbliższym meczu mamy naprawdę duże szanse. Idźcie teraz się wykąpać i uważajcie na swoją kondycję i zdrowie w następnych tygodniach. Widzimy się w sobotę, na kolejnym treningu.

Cała drużyna skierowała się w stronę szatni i na swoje nieszczęście minęli się z zawodnikami Slitherinu, którzy jak zwykle nie mogli odpuścić sobie złośliwości. Goyle próbował wpaść na Rona, ale potknął się i ledwo utrzymał równowagę. Natomiast Draco zachował swój poziom:

\- Ciekawe Potter, że po latach w końcu zwróciłeś uwagę na swoją dziewczynę - westchnął teatralnie, wbijając w chłopaka wzrok.

\- Zamknij się - warknął ten w odpowiedzi, sięgając wolną ręką po różdżkę. To jednak Malfoya nie speszyło:

\- Aż dziwne, że się przeszkadzają ci szaty ze śmietnika i rozwalające się buty. Myślałem, że to nawet poniżej twojej godności, ale chyba nic się z niej już nie zachowało.

\- Żałosne - mruknęła dziewczyna, mrużąc oczy. - Tylko na tyle cię stać?

\- _Stać_ , Weasley. To słowo klucz - Malfoy uniósł brwi, nie wierząc, że dziewczyna sama się tak podstawiła.

Ron wyrwał się do przodu, w ostatniej chwili przytrzymany przez dwóch kolegów z drużyny. A złość napędzała go tak, że ci ledwo dali radę utrzymać chłopaka w miejscu. Ginny czuła frustrującą bezsilność, wiedząc, że nie może sobie pozwolić na rzucanie uroków przy boisku. Już, prawie w przypływie desperacji, chciała uderzyć blondyna miotłą, gdy na horyzoncie, ku uciesze Gryfonów pojawił się profesor Moody.

To natychmiast otrzeźwiło Ślizgonów i pośpieszenie oddalili się na swój trening.

\- Idiota, idiota, idiota - mruknęła dziewczyna, kopiąc ze złości w ziemię. Reszta drużyny ochoczą jej przytaknęła i przez resztę drogi omawiali wymyślne tortury, które chętnie zastosowaliby na uczniach domu Salazara.

Wychodząc z przebieralni Ginny zobaczyła biegnącego w jej kierunku Colina.

\- Wreszcie skończyliście… Zrobiłem ci idealne zdjęcie. Sama zobaczysz jak wywołam!

\- Colin, nie ekscytuj się tak - dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. - Mam ich już tysiące. Naprawdę zdążyłam zapamiętać jak wyglądam. A przedłużyło się, bo mieliśmy szczęście wpaść na tych idiotów.

\- Ślizgoni? - jęknął ze współczuciem Creevey.

\- Na szczęście pojawił się Szalonooki. Inaczej na pewno komuś stałaby się krzywda.

\- Dobrze, że wrócił. Chociaż zdecydowanie mu się dziwię. Na jego miejscu już nigdy nie ruszyłbym się z domu - Colin wzruszył ramionami zastanawiając się nad brawurą profesora.

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem. Ale wiesz co sprawia, że cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, to i tak jest _doskonale_?

Chłopak podniósł jedną brew.

\- Czy powinien się bać?

\- Nie, skąd, mój drogi Colinie. Po prostu świętuj razem ze mną. Jutro mam zajęcia z eliksirów. A to oznacza, że istnieję naprawdę duża szansa, że trafi się nauczyciel, który doceni moje wybite umiejętności. – Ginny wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

Chłopak zaśmiał się lekko z wiary w samą siebie przyjaciółki.

* * *

Następnego dnia Weasley przyszła do Sali zajęć chwilę przed czasem, aby mentalnie przygotować się na spotkanie ze Ślizgonami. Nie wiedziała, który z nich zakwalifikował się na zajęcia, ale była pewna, że nie trafiła do tej grupy sama.

W pomieszczeniach było ciemniej, niż przy poprzednich wizytach, jakby nagle wkradł się tam mrok. Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a przez nie wpadł Severus Snape. Ginny zerwała się z krzesła.

\- Profesorze?

\- Nie bądź taka zaskoczona Weasley. Ile znasz jeszcze mistrzów eliksirów? – warknął mężczyzna w odpowiedzi. Ginny opadła z powrotem na siedzenie, zamykając oczy.

 _Miało być tak fajnie. I rozwijająco. I z rozmachem. A sam początek to istna porażka. Los sobie ze mnie kpi._

Chwilę później swą obecność zakomunikowali Draco Malfoy oraz Blaise Zabini przepraszając za spóźnienie. Ginny jęknęła w duchu.

\- To ja byłem za wcześnie, siadać. Nie będziecie mieli tutaj powtórek z lekcji. Wejdziemy za to w zupełnie nową fazę tworzenia mikstur; taką, o której póki co nie macie pojęcia. Oczekuję zaangażowania i pilności, mimo, że nie sądzę, aby wszyscy z was reprezentowali tak samo wysoki… poziom. – Czarne oczy skierowały się ku rudowłosej głowie. Dziewczyna dzielnie wytrzymała wzrok nauczyciela.

\- Koniec wstępu. Pierwsze zadanie będzie swego rodzaju testem. Liczę, że się wykażecie. Pan Zabini zajmie się spisem składników uważanych powszechnie za niebezpieczne i nietypowe przy warzeniu eliksirów, następnie pomoże swoim _towarzyszom_. Natomiast Panna Weasley będzie pomagała Panu Malfoyowi – tutaj rzucił chłopakowi znaczące spojrzenie, które miało wyrażać współczuje. – Wy w tym czasie musicie wykonać jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych mikstur. _Veritaserum_. Macie miesiąc, więc radzę zacząć już teraz. Potrzebne składniki znajdziecie w lochach. Tam też macie pracować. Pracowania laboratoryjna.

\- Poszedł sobie? – niedowierzała dziewczyna, patrząc jak chwilę później profesor opuścił ich towarzystwo. – Nikt mi nie wmówi, że jest stworzony do nauczania.

Zabini parsknął pod nosem.

\- Pięknie się zaczyna. Zapowiada się ciekawy rok – stwierdził po chwili i sięgnął po przekąski leżące na stole.

\- Mówisz tak, bo nie ty będziesz miał za pomocnika brudną zdrajczynie krwi – warknął Draco i także wziął coś do jedzenia. Bleise przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, tak, brzmi to tak poważnie, gdy przy okazji chrupiesz ciasteczka Malfoy. Zamiast użalać się nad swoim losem, lepiej rozważmy jakiś plan działania – burknęła dziewczyna, opierając się o stół.

Chłopak szybko przywołał na twarz swój ironiczny uśmiech:

\- Masz tylko pomagać, świetnie, ktoś mi musi nosić składniki.

\- Polecam siłownie - wysyczała Ginny ze złośliwą satysfakcją. – A poza tym, właśnie, mam ci pomagać. Snape musi widzieć, jak marne są twoje zdolności i postanowił dać ci kogoś go je ujarzmi.

\- Nie rozpędzaj tak swoich fantazji dziewczynko, ja będę robił eliksir, a ty może co jakiś czas będziesz potrafiła dorzucić jakiś składnik. Masz być jutro o 19:00 w lochach. I ogarnij się.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści i poczuła buchające ciepło na policzkach. Szybko wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

\- Snape? Malfoy? Niesamowite… Czy mogło być gorzej? – Colin spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę ze ubolewaniem. – Składam ci moje najszczersze kondolencję.

\- Dzięki – mruknęła dziewczyna, wyżywając się widelcem na swoim obiedzie, z którego póki co została tylko papka.


	5. Rozdział V

\- Czy ja wiem… Może być zabawnie, prawda?

\- Zabawnie? Zabawnie… - Ginny prychnęła głośno, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że słyszy coś tak absudalnego. – Hermiono, czy ktoś ostatnio był może tak miły, aby ci wytłumaczyć znaczenie tego słowa?

\- Nie bądź marudna. Chodzi mi o to, że nie zawsze będziesz miała okazje ważyć tego typu eliksiry. – Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brew. – Daj spokój, ile znasz ludzi, którzy legalnie tworzyli Veritaserum?

\- Może masz rację – westchnęła Weasley. – Nie ciesz się tak. Może masz rację. Malfoy mnie zniszczy. A ja go zamorduję. I pójdę do Azkabanu. I całą moją edukacje szlag trafi.

\- Chyba przesadzasz. Istnieję pewna taka możliwość… - Hermiona zacięła się na chwilę. – Że może w jakiś sposób dogadasz się z-

\- Nawet tego nie kończ! Nie, nie, nie. To oślizgły, głupi, durny kretyn. Sama dobrze o tym wiesz.

Brązowowłosa jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

* * *

Ginewra nie odpuściła. Postawiła sobie za cel, aby ktoś jej dzisiaj współczuł. Zdecydowała, że znajdzie kogoś, kto zapłacze nad jej losem, choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz w jej życiu. Na szczęście sposobność sama się trafiła, gdy Harry postanowił przypomnieć dziewczynie o umówionym wcześniej spotkaniu, na którym mieli wspólnie ćwiczyć zaklęcia.

\- Nie dam dzisiaj rady – jęknęła Ginny, chowając twarz w dłoniach, całą nieszczęśliwa.

\- Coś się stało? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, klepiąc delikatnie dziewczynę po ramieniu i nie do końca wiedząc co ma ze sobą począć.

\- Tak… Będę zawierała pakt z szatanem. Mam dzisiaj pracować. W lochach. Z Malfoyem.

\- No to się porobiło. – Potter rozszerzył szeroko oczy. - Jak będzie trzeba to gryź, kop i szybko zwiewaj.

\- Tak mam plan – Ginny roześmiała się histerycznie, dając do zrozumienia, że to się może nie udać.

\- A w razie awarii chętnie mu wytłumaczmy z Ronem jak ma się zachowywać – chłopak pokiwał gorliwie głową, chociaż dziewczyna stwierdziła, że byłby to ostatni, desperacki krok, na który by się zdecydowała, chociaż świadomość, że ma kogoś po swojej stronie podniosła ją na duchu.

* * *

Gdy kierowała się ku najniższym poziomom szkoły, czuła się, jakby szła na ścięcie, mimo, że nie powinna aż tak przejmować się swoim sam-na-sam z Malfoyem. Uderzyła ją świadomość, że nigdy nie odwiedzała tych okropnych korytarzy częściej, niż w ostatnim miesiącu. Było w nich chłodno i wilgotno, a Ginny uważała, że tylko ostateczny frustrat zgodziłby się dobrowolnie zamieszkać w takim miejscu.

\- Ale masz okropne włosy – westchnął Malfoy na powitanie, patrząc na nią z oburzeniem oraz marszcząc brwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Gryfonka, mimo poplątanych zarośli na głowie może się komuś fizycznie podobać. Całokształt mógł być nawet przyzwoity, ale biorąc po uwagę poszczególne wartości i jej pochodzenie chłopakowi było żal ludzi, którzy w ogóle biorą ją pod uwagę.

\- Daj spokój – dziewczyna nadęła policzki. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś próbował przekonać sam siebie, że jestem odpychająca, mimo, że w głębi duszy możesz czuć inaczej.

\- Jakiej duszy? – sapnął się chłopak, odbijając irytację na ostrych rysach twarzy.

\- Słuszna uwaga… - mruknęła Ginny i wypakowała swoje przyrządy. Draco z politowaniem spojrzał na jej stary, zardzewiały kociołek. Otrzymany zapewne po jednym ze starszych rudzielców, albo komnaty rzeczy dla ludzi... ubogich.

\- Będziemy korzystać z moich przyborów – stwierdził i odsunął jej instrumentaria, wyjmując swoje. Nowe, błyszczące i drogie.

\- Jak wolisz – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramiona, a jego zaczęła irytować ta obojętność.

Mozolnie zabrali się do pracy, co jakiś czas rzucając wzajemne oblegi. Ku zaskoczeniu obojga, kooperacja wychodziła im sprawnie, a tego nawet Malfoy nie mógł zignorować, niezależenie od tego jak bardzo się starał. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jak dziewczyna umiejętnie operuje rękami, jego uwagami, swoimi ripostami i otoczeniem. Poczuł irytację na myśl, że do niewielu rzeczy mógłby się przyczepić.

\- Tnij to ostrożniej – mruknął, patrząc jak perfekcyjnie sieka korzonki, czując, po prostu czując, że za coś musi ją skarcić.

\- Wiem jak to robić. – Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, próbując wyglądać złowrogo. Chłopak stwierdził, że musi się jednak jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ponieważ jej próby wychodziły raczej marnie i prędzej im było do urokliwie żałosnego efektu, niż groźby.

\- Teraz potrzebny jest wyciąg z jastrzębia – westchnął po chwili, nie drążąc poprzedniego tematu i zaczął wykonywać przykazanych trzydzieści siedem obrotów, nie do końca potrafiąc się skupić.

\- Z jastrzębia? Ohyda. – Dziewczyna wykrzywiła usta w wyrazie obrzydzenia, ale skierowała się w stronę półki po odpowiedni składnik. Na usta Malfoya wpłynął niemal niezauważalny ironiczny uśmiech, gardzący jej delikatnością.

Nie przewidział, że problematyczne mogło okazać się to, że jak już Ginny wcześniej zauważyła, los nie idzie z nią na bakier, a tym razem nie pozwolił donieść miseczki do celu. Dziewczyna potknęła się o torbę leżącą na ziemi, a cała formalina znalazła swe miejsce na szacie chłopaka. Jego twarz momentalnie wykrzywił grymas złości, a Gryfonka miała wrażenie, że właśnie wyczerpała wszelkie pokłady cierpliwości Ślizgona.

\- Czy musisz być taką pokraką? – spytał powoli, odwracając się w jej kierunku. Dziewczyna instynktownie cofnęła się o krok, ale ku jej uldze, w cichą odpowiedź wkradła się stalowa nuta:

\- O przepraszam, nie zrobiłam tego celowo.

\- Mogę być dla ciebie autorytetem, powinnaś być wdzięczna, że możesz się ode mnie czegoś nauczyć – krzyknął chłopak ze złością i strząsnął maź z rękawa, chwaląc w duchu matkę, że wyposażyła go w kilka kompletów szat. W tych kwestiach nigdy nie zawodziła.

\- Prawdziwy autorytet posiada ten, kto nigdy nie musi podnosić głosu – mruknęła Ginny, odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej od rozwścieczonego Malfoya.

\- Piękna mądrość, gratuluję – warknął ten w odpowiedzi i przeszył ją spojrzeniem. – Chyba zapiszę to sobie w moim notesie złotych myśli.

Ginny miała wrażenie, że coś mocno ściska ją w żołądku. Oczy Malfoya miały w sobie hipnotyzującą szarość, ale po ostatniej uwadze i tak mimowolnie kącik jej ust wystrzelił delikatnie do góry.

Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle, mając wrażenie, że ta sytuacja wyczerpała zasoby jej siły. Już prawie sądziła, że nie będzie tak źle, że może coś wyjdzie z tych zgubnych zajęć. Przyłożyła palce do czoła, zaciskając oczy i przeklinając w duchu samą siebie za głupią nadzieję. Draco rzucił jej nieprzeniknione spojrzenie, którego dziewczyna nie miała możliwości zobaczyć.

\- Odrobina szacunku i pokory, a może coś z tego wyjdzie Weasley – ku swojemu i jej zaskoczeniu mruknął chłopak, zdejmując z siebie brudną szatę i pakując porywczym gestem porozrzucane rzeczy do torby.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to by musiało działać w obu kierunkach? – prychnęła Ginny i złapała za najbliższą książkę, aby czymś zająć ręce.

\- Owszem – rzekł Malfoy i wypadł z pomieszczenia, bez słowa pożegnania.

Ginny dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że odpowiedź wcale nie była ani przecząca, ani złośliwa i że wedle wszelkich znaków na niebie i ziemi mogło być dzisiaj gorzej.

* * *

Gdy tego samego dnia Weasley przemierzała korytarz, mocno rozmyślając nad tym kiedy po raz kolejny powinna pojawić się w laboratorium, poczuła szarpnięcie na ramię.

\- Pochwal się, nie było tak źle! – powiedział śpiewnie Blaise, doganiając dziewczynę.

\- Ten entuzjazm cię kiedyś zabije – burknęła Ginny, kręcąc głową.

\- Więc umrę szczęśliwy, idąc za twoim przykładem.

\- To niepoprawne – Ginny zaśmiała się lekko, odwracając delikatnie głowę w kierunku chłopaka. Niektórzy uczniowie spod znaku węża, w rozsądnych ilościach, byli nawet znośni.

\- Słyszałem, że go ubrudziłaś. Słowo daję, był święcie oburzony – parsknął Zabini i spojrzał w przestrzeń, jak gdyby przywoływał w głowie miłe wspomnienie.

\- Najlepszym się zdarza – żachnęła się dziewczyna, machając ręką, niczym próbując coś od siebie odgonić. – A poza tym przekaż swojemu przyjacielowi, że nie mogę dzisiaj wieczorem wpaść. Chyba, że po kolacji, ponieważ wcześniej mam zajęcia.

\- No i pięknie. Jesteś z siebie dumna? – wybuchnął na tę informacją Blaise. Pół żartem, pół serio. – A mogło być tak dobrze. A teraz znów go zdenerwujesz.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz – wysyczała Ginny, przyśpieszając kroku, aby nie iść równo z chłopakiem, który momentalnie wyprowadził ją z równowagi.

* * *

 _Ginny aż opuściła widelec będąc zaskoczona piękną, puszystą sową, która wylądowała przed nią, podczas śniadania._

 _\- Kto do ciebie napisał? – wychylił się zaraz Ron, który natychmiast został zestrofowany przez Hermionę. Weasley nawet nie fatygowała się z odpowiedzią, ponieważ nie oczekiwała w najbliższym czasie żadnego listu. Przez myśl przeszedł jej Charlie, ale on zawsze i bez wyjątku przysyłał tego samego Puchacza._

 _Dziewczyna powoli odczepiła, bardzo - na pierwszy rzut oka - gustowną papeterię, delikatnie przesuwając po niej palcami. Momentalnie wyczuła ciepło na policzkach, spowodowane przeświadczeniem, że ktoś się w nią wpatruję. Poderwała głowę w górę i natychmiast napotkała nieprzyjemny, przewiercający wzrok. Westchnęła cicho i wstała od stołu._

 _\- Od kogo to? – ponowił pytanie Ron, mimo uciszającego spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół._

 _Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, żegnając się z współdomownikami i wychodząc poza obręb obserwujących ją osób._

 _Pismo na kopercie było staranne, niemalże kaligraficzne. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona widząc podpis składający się z imienia i nazwiska. Malfoy to zawsze był Malfoy i nigdy nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że chłopak rzeczywiście może mieć imię, z którego korzysta._

* * *

Wieczorem Ginny była bardzo usatysfakcjonowana zajęciami z zaklęć i uroków. Piękna dodawał im dodatkowo fakt, że ze Ślizgonów trafił im się jedynie Nott, a on ze swoją mrukliwością i brakiem potrzeby wszczynania awantur był naprawdę strawny. Całą obecną piątką od razu przeszli do zajęć praktycznych, więc odetchnęli z ulgą widząc, że nie czeka ich kolejna lekcja organizacyjna.

Walcząc dwójkami, co jakiś czas się zamieniali, a osoba bez pary miała obserwować pojedynki i zauważać błędy pozostałych. Teodor Nott w swoich wypowiedziach był praktyczny, konkretny i nie odczuwał pokusy dorzucania nadmiernych złośliwości.

Ginny doszła do wniosku, że tiara zdecydowania pomyliła się przy przydziale, a cała czwórka Gryfonów aż przystanęła na chwilę, gdy chłopak odchodząc rzucił do nich słowa pożegnania.

\- Wow – szepnął Neville, który nie raz miał nieprzyjemność doświadczać drwin i okrutności ze strony uczniów spod znaku Węża i nie spodziewał się jakiejkolwiek odmiany po siedmiu latach tych samych rytuałów.

Ginny złapała Harry'ego za nadgarstek patrząc na godzinę, którą pokazywał jego zegarek. Wskazówki jednak były bezlitosne i nie poruszyły się nawet o minimetr.

\- Od dawna nie działa – wzruszył ramionami chłopak, a delikatna czerwień wpłynęła na jego policzki.

\- Jest dwudziesta trzydzieści – mrukną Neville, podwijając rękaw.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła lekko i pędem pobiegła do Wielkiej Sali łapiąc jakąkolwiek kanapkę, aby następnie zbiec do lochów i chociaż odrobinę zmniejszyć spóźnienie dotyczące spotkania, w stosunku którego została postawiona przed faktem dokonanym.

I może, może, gdyby się odwróciła zobaczyłaby rozbawione spojrzenie, którym uraczył ją Draco Malfoy, spokojnie jedzący kolację.

* * *

Przed wejściem do Sali Ginny przystanęła na kilka chwil, aby wyrównać oddech. Nie chciała tam wejść czerwona z wysiłku oraz rozczochrana, aby nie dać Malfoyowi kolejnych powodów do narzekania na jej niechlujny wygląd.

Z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi, aby przekonać się, że laboratorium jest… puste. Dziewczyna prychnęła cicho i opadła na fotel, który ku jej zdziwieniu, pojawił się w kącie. Już wczoraj w duchu narzekała, że posiadłości Ślizgonów są chłodne i odpychające, podczas, gdy w Gryffindorze królowało ciepło połączone z miłym wystrojem wnętrz. To była naprawdę dobra odmiana.

\- Będę samodzielna – mruknęła po chwili, nakazując sobie zachowanie spokoju. Nie wiedziała skąd przeświadczenie, że Malfoy okaże się obowiązkowy, ale podniosło ją na duchu to, że tak szybko zderzyła się z rzeczywistością. Dało jej to możliwość, aby śpiesznie zaakceptować spodziewaną prawdę.

Zerknęła na bulgoczący kociołek uświadamiając sobie, że dzisiaj skorzysta z własnych przyborów, skoro chłopak poprzedniego dnia w amoku zabrał swoje. Skrzętnie zabrała się do pracy.

Minęło ponad pół godziny, zanim Draco leniwie wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Ginny zmrużyła oczy, ale postanowiła nie odzywać się pierwsza. Chłopak, także nie znalazł odpowiednich słów powitania. „Cześć" wydawało mu się tutaj nie na miejscu.

Rozpakował się w ciszy i bez trudu odgadł na której pozycji przepisu jest ta mała Weasley. Dziwnie było na nią patrzeć widząc skupienie na dziecinnej twarzy. Zdawała się w ogóle nie przejmować jego obecnością i bez mrugnięcia okiem odhaczała kolejne punkty. Draco nie pozwolił zbyt długo kluczyć myślom i podkręcił ogień do wymaganych dwustu czterdziestu ośmiu stopni.

\- Spóźniłeś się – mruknęła w końcu dziewczyna po prawie godzinie wspólnego milczenia.

\- Wydawało mi się, że przynajmniej w jednym jesteśmy zgodni – że nie musimy ze sobą rozmawiać – sarknął się chłopak. – Czy to nie ty przekazałaś Blaise'owi, że nie zamierzasz pojawić się na czas?

\- O – dziewczyna rozszerzyła na chwilę usta, a na jej policzki wkradł się kolor. – Dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie weźmiesz tego pod uwagę.

\- Może następnym razem warto dowiedzieć się u źródła? – rzekł niezadowolony, by po chwili zrugać się za tę propozycję. Tylko tego brakowało, aby ktoś zobaczył jak rozmawia na korytarzu z tą małą zdrajczynią krwi.

\- Tego chcesz? – warknęła, opierając dłonie o biodra. – Pogawędek między lekcjami? Zostańmy przy listach, są lepszą metodą.

Draco wciągnął szybko powietrze. To on miał wiele do stracenia zadając się publicznie z wielbicielami szlam, nie ona. Ludzie jej pokroju mogli jedynie pomarzyć, że ktoś z taką pozycją zwróci na nich uwagę.

Chłopak potrząsną głową, aby odgonić wzbierającą irytację. Ojciec bardziej, niż dosadnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że ma się zachowywać przyzwoicie.

* * *

 _Draco nie zdziwił się widząc kolejną paczkę z domu. Matka uwielbiała przysyłać mu wszystko co najlepsze, rekompensując samej sobie to, że syn jest tak daleko od niej. Żyła po to, żeby go uszczęśliwić. Nie spodziewał się jedynie dorzuconej karteczki od ojca, który – jak sam nieraz ostentacyjnie stwierdzał – nie zamierza brać udziału w tym bzdurnym rytuale. A jednak uznał za konieczne przypomnienie mu, że ma brać udział w tej całej farsie Dumbledore'a, na tej krótkiej notatce nie zawierającej żadnego innego słowa._

* * *

Bardziej z konieczności, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, porzucił swą hardość.

\- Powinniśmy ustalić regularne godziny spotkań – rzekł powoli, panując nad neutralnością swojego głosu.

\- Dobrze – postanowiła Ginny, dając subtelnie do zrozumienia, że ma tu prawo decyzji.

\- Więc? – syknął chłopak, zastanawiając się czy ona specjalnie testuje jego cierpliwość i czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak niewiele mu jej pozostało.

\- Więc co? – westchnęła Weasley. – Musimy porównać swoje plany, zajęcia… i treningi. Będziemy w kontakcie.

Po ostatnim słowie wykrzywiła usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. Draco miał ochotę ją przekląć za tak jawną bezczelność. Dziewczyna była idealną Gryfonką – irytującą, odważną i niedorzeczną, a to było najgorsze z możliwych połączeń.

Jej własna głupota wpakuje ją kiedyś w niewyobrażalne kłopoty, przeszło mu przez myśl, po czym przypomniał sobie Komnatę Tajemnic.

No tak, już raz wykazała się wyjątkowym ograniczeniem, pomyślał zaraz, odczuwając przyjemność.

I jak zwykle, jak zawsze rudzielcy wyszli z tego cało, dodał sam sobie ze znużeniem, zamykając oczy ze świadomością, że ostatnio prowadzi zbyt dużo wewnętrznych dialogów.

* * *

Dopiero pod Wieżą Gryfonów, Ginny poczuła jak opuszcza ją napięcie, a mięśnie się rozluźniają. Nie przypuszczała, że była aż tak spięta, ale przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z tym chłopakiem wykańczało jej nerwy. Ciężko było określić jaki akurat będzie miał humor i kiedy przyjdzie jej usłyszeć przykrą uszczypliwość.

I nawet przed samą sobą postanowiła nie przyznawać, że tak naprawdę było całkiem… przyzwoicie.

\- Bardzo źle? – jęknął ze współczuciem Colin, gdy chwilę później usadowiła się na dywanie obok fotela, w którym odrabiał Transmutację.

\- Znośnie – odpowiedziała, wykręcając nerwowo palce niezadowolona z tego, że tak bardzo zaczęła wszystko przeżywać.

– Żyję, prawda? – zaśmiała się po chwili nieudolnie, przejeżdżając rękami wzdłuż ciała, jakby się chłopakowi prezentowała.

\- A to jak wiemy, jest nie lada wyczynem – stwierdził Creevey, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu, a tym samym uśmiechem dopowiedziała mu Ginny.

Po krótkiej rozmowie na niezobowiązujące tematy Weasley postanowiła bez zwłoki spisać swoje obowiązki, aby określić, które dni ma wolne od zajęć.

Niezajętych wieczorów nie wyszło wcale wiele i szczerze wątpiła, aby Malfoy się do nich dopasował. Siedziała razem z Colinem przez następną godzinę, w atmosferze, którą tak bardzo ceniła, po czym doszła do wniosku, że dłużej nie może zwlekać i warto odwiedzić Sowiarnie, zanim nadejdzie cisza nocna. Niespiesznie kierowała się do celu, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten rok szkolny jest aż tak skomplikowany. Ceniła sobie spokój ducha i pewność wydarzeń, a aktualnie niewiele miała z nimi do czynienia.

Gdy wspinała się na drugą kondygnację, wiedząc, że tam odpoczywają sowy poruszające się w obrębie szkoły, była tak zaskoczona spotkaniem twarzą w twarz z Nottem, że potknęła się o ostatni stopień i tylko szybki refleks chłopaka sprawił, że pozostała w pionie, po tym gdy przytrzymał ją za łokieć.

\- Dzięki – szepnęła poruszona, czując szybkie bicie serca i pomyślała, że Ślizgoni powodują ostatnio nadmiar emocji w jej organizmie. A to niezdrowie.

\- Uważaj – mruknął ten jedynie w odpowiedzi i sprawnie ją wymijając opuścił pomieszczenie. Zaraz za nim zrobił to samo Malfoy, nawet nie zaszczycając Gryfonki jednym spojrzeniem, a Ginny dziękowała losowi za to, że nie na niego przyszło jej wpaść.

Dziewczyna zamknęła na chwilę oczy, zastanawiając się skąd te wszystkie uczucia i pokręciła głową zdegustowana. Oni stali się zbyt… ludzcy. A to musiał być jakiś podstęp, w który nie zamierzała się wplątać.

Może jestem chora?, pomyślała szybko, modląc się w duchu, aby była to prawda. Przyłożyła rękę do czoła, ale nie wyczuła podwyższonej temperatury i ze zrezygnowaniem przywołała małą, uroczą płomykówkę.

* * *

Draco przy śniadaniu parsknął na widok dziecięcego pisma Ginny, dochodząc do wniosku, że naprawdę wszystko jest w niej niepoważne. Pansy próbowała zajrzeć mu przez ramię, aby zobaczyć dlaczego list wywołał jego wesołość, ale skutecznie odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Czuł się, jak gdyby robił coś nieprzyzwoitego, niepoprawnego, mimo, że wykonywał jedynie przykry obowiązek. Zerknął szybko w stronę stołu Gryfonów, bojąc się, że dziewczyna mogła zauważyć ten uśmiech, ale ku jego uldze była zbyt zajęta rozmową z tym swoim dziwnym przyjacielem, Colinem i nawet nie patrzyła w tę stronę. Przekazał zapiski Blaise'owi, wiedząc, że i on będzie musiał wkrótce pracować wraz z nimi, a Parkinson aż wychodziła z siebie próbując zerkać jakie to wspólne tajemnice mogą mieć jej współdomownicy. Draco warknął, że ma się odczepić, a ta obrażona zaczęła wyżalać się współlokatorce siedzącej obok.

Tak było zawsze. Na jego nieszczęście Pansy nigdy nie obrażała się długo i mógł się założyć o całe swoje złoto, że już przed pierwszą lekcją będzie się do niego łasić. Poczuł obrzydzenie na tę myśl i w duchu pochwalił wszystkie kobiety, które posiadały dla siebie jakikolwiek szacunek.

To jasne, zdarzało mu się korzystać z męczącego towarzystwa tej durnej dziewczyny, wiedząc, że może pozwolić sobie na co chce, ale nie znaczyło to, że ona ma prawo wtrącać się w jego życie. Że są ze sobą w jakichkolwiek bliższych stosunkach.

* * *

Draco odpisując Ginny jeszcze tego samego dnia, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi. Gdyby była kimkolwiek innym, gdyby należała do innej rodziny, mogliby podejść do siebie na korytarzu i ustalić szczegóły.

A raczej ona podeszłaby do niego, ponieważ nikt z rodu Malfoyów nie zniżał się do biegania za ludźmi.

Ale nie zrobiłaby tego, przeszło mu przez myśl i zezłościł się na ten upór, który w sobie nosiła. Była głupia i nie zdawała sobie sprawy z powagi klasy i stylu, który sobą reprezentował. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy w jakich miejscach bywał, jakich ludzi poznał i gdzie był zapraszany.

 _Tego chcesz? Pogawędek między lekcjami? Zostańmy przy listach, są lepszą metodą._

Żałosne, że to on rozważał zwykłą rozmowę, podczas, gdy Wesleyówna broniła się przed tym, aby oznajmić światu, że ma z nim cokolwiek wspólnego. Jego rodzice sami nakazali mu utrzymywać kontakt z tą bandą idiotów, ale w szkole wywołałoby to niemałe poruszenie.

Mają swój sekret. Wraz z Gryfonami mają swój sekret i chyba żadna inna świadomość nie mogła być tak okrutna i dołująca.

* * *

Gdy następnego dnia po raz kolejny przy śniadaniu Ginny dostała tak elegancki list, jej brat postanowił, że za wszelką cenę dowie się kto tak nagle zainteresował się jego siostrą. Nawet Harry i Hermiona okazali ponadprzeciętną ciekawość, ale dziewczyna ich zignorowała, bawiąc się kopertą.

\- Skąd ten list? – zapytał szybko Ron, unosząc w górę brwi. Ginny zaśmiała się lekko, głaszcząc sowę, która przyjacielsko dziobnęła ją w palec:

\- Nie twoja sprawa – mruknęła cicho, ale dobitnie, aby ten nie drążył tematu.

\- Jakiś _chłopak_? – Ron nie potrafił przestać, mimo, że bardzo często zbliżał się do niebezpiecznej granicy, o której nieprzekraczaniu Ginny tak często mu mówiła.

\- Może… – dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby, wiedząc, że zirytuje tym swojego brata. Nie lubiła, gdy wtrącał się w jej sprawy i wydawało się, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje tego, że ona ma własne życie, które nie powinno go interesować.

* * *

Draco i Blaise z zaciekawieniem oglądali to przedstawienie. Malfoy krzywił się na myśl, że ta gówniara głaszczę właśnie _jego_ sowę, której ewidentnie wcale to nie przeszkadzało i doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał wytłumaczyć temu głupiemu futrzakowi jakie panują zasady. Na szczęście Puchacz był nowy, a Draco konsekwentnie odprawiał go do Sowiarni, nie chcąc narażać się na bród w dormitorium, więc nikt nie mógł się nawet domyślać do kogo należy.

A jednak jakiś głos w jego głowie śmiał się na myśl, że z tą małą dziewczynką łączy ich coś o czym Rudzielec nie ma pojęcia i bawią się swoim sekretem, o który ten tak bardzo zabiega.

W duchu pochwalił sam siebie za to, że nie użył rodowej papeterii, ponieważ wrzaski tego rudego kretyna przyciągały uwagę coraz większej ilości ludzi, a część populacji jego domu bez wątpienia rozpoznałaby charakterystyczny znak Malfoyów znajdujący się na jego każdej pieczęci. Bo rozpoznała na pewno wartość papieru i poziom korespondencji, widział to po ich wymienianych szeptach i ukradkowych spojrzeniach dziewcząt. One od dziecka miały wpajane poprawne zasady funkcjonowania i obycia w świecie i z całą mocą potrafiły docenić coś tak gustownego.

Zabini za to świetnie się bawił, będąc wtajemniczonym w coś, o czym większość nie miała pojęcia. Straszy Weasley aż się prosił o to, aby zdradzić mu ten sekret i uświadomić, że do jego małej siostrzyczki wypisuję nie kto inny, niż sam naczelny zły człowiek Hogwartu.

* * *

I mimo, że Ron tak naprawdę nie krzyczał, to niemalże wszyscy uczniowie uwielbiali intrygujące historię, dlatego bez skrępowania odwracali głowy w kierunku rudego rodzeństwa.

Ginny zaczerwieniła się lekko i postanowiła jak najprędzej schować list do torby i opuścić Wielką Salę, aby pozbyć się natrętnych spojrzeń i nie prowokować żadnych dyskusji.

* * *

Malfoy zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy ta dziewczyna chociaż raz nie mogłaby sobie odpuścić odbijania wszystkich uczuć na twarzy, ale po dłuższej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że wcale go to nie obchodzi i wrócił do przerwanego śniadania


	6. Rozdział VI

Gdy kilka tygodni później Ginny, Draco i Blaise skończyli ważenie eliksiru, Severus Snape nie mógł się nadziwić temu, że całą trójką wydawali się pracować zgodnie i efektownie. Miksturze nie mógł nic zarzucić, ale od tej pory postanowił mieć oko na swoich podopiecznych, żyjąc z nadzieją, że nie wpadną na żadne głupie pomysły. On lepiej niż ktokolwiek znał skutki _niedozwolonego_ zauroczenia i nie mógł dopuścić, aby spotkało to któregokolwiek z jego Ślizgonów. Prócz rozczarowania ich rodzin rodziłoby to o wiele bardziej poważne konsekwencje, z którymi ci nie daliby rady się zmierzyć.

A być może… tylko być może, te rude Gryfonki miały w sobie coś urzekającego, mimo że osobiście twierdził, że najmłodsza Wesleyówna niczym nie różni się od swojej głupawej rodziny. I Severus wiedział, że nie pozwoli na jakąkolwiek _sympatię_ , która miałaby się zrodzić między jego domem oraz Gryfonami.

Był wściekły, że nieudolny plan Dumbledore'a nakłada na niego nowe obowiązki i nie podobał mu się brak zaufania, którym uraczył go dyrektor, nie wyjaśniając punktu docelowego bieżących wydarzeń… Chodził po szkole bardziej zirytowany niż zazwyczaj, a uczniowie, widząc co się dzieje, schodzili mu z drogi, gdy mijał ich na korytarzu.

* * *

Draco w tym czasie zawzięcie starał się nie przyznać przed samym sobą, że wzrokiem napotyka wciąż ognistorudą głowę mieszkanki Gryffindoru. Miał wrażenie, że celowo pcha się w pole jego widzenia, nie wiadomo po co i w jakim celu, chociaż tych włosów po prostu _nie dało się_ nie zauważyć. Były potworne i rzucały się w oczy. Z irytacją przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że _wielki_ Harry Potter w końcu postanowił zwrócić swoją uwagę na Ginny Weasley. Teraz, kiedy ona już o nią nie zabiegała i przestała wgapiać się tę żałosną imitację blizny z niemal nabożną czcią.

Każdy w szkole pamiętał zauroczenie najmłodszej Weasleyówny tym nieznośnym kretynem. Zazwyczaj budziło ono w ludziach współczucie i politowanie, ale wszystko zmieniło się w zeszłym roku, gdy ta mała wielbicielka szlam postanowiła się wreszcie zacząć zachowywać jak człowiek. Znalazła własnych przyjaciół, przestając szwendać się za Złotą Trójką i wydobyła na światło dzienne odwagę pozwalającą rozmawiać swobodnie, także z _Harrym_.

Malfoy nawet nie wiedział, czemu akurat teraz zwróciło to jego uwagę i dlaczego nagle jej dźwięczny śmiech wydał się dochodzić do niego niezależnie od tego czy był w Wielkiej Sali, na korytarzu czy w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. Zapewne po prostu nie chciał, aby coś rozpraszało ją przy pracy; nie lubił narażać się Mistrzowi Eliksirów, więc jego grupa musiała pracować skutecznie i perfekcyjnie.

 _Dźwięczny_ , pomyślał kwaśno, wściekły na samego siebie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jakiego określenia użył. Denerwująco mocno uderzył go fakt, iż Potter właśnie szeptał dziewczynie na ucho coś wyraźnie zabawnego, a ta w odpowiedzi wyglądała na niezwykle zadowoloną. De facto, nie obchodziło go to w ogóle; po prostu było obrzydliwe i nieznośne.

W konsekwencji, rozdrażniony do granic możliwości, nawrzeszczał na Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, a to od razu poprawiło jego samopoczucie, mimo że coś niemiłego ścisnęło mu żołądek. Wolał nie myśleć, co to było. Chciał tylko, aby zniknęło i nie pojawiło się już nigdy więcej.

* * *

Myśli Ginny biły się same ze sobą, ponieważ miała natrętne wrażenie, że uczucia skierowane do Harry'ego znów wypływają na powierzchnię jej umysłu, a poświęciła zbyt dużo czasu, aby je stłumić wewnątrz i nie pozwolić się wychylać. Zbytnia powściągliwość nie pozwoliła jej myśleć, że chłopak naprawdę mógłby być… zainteresowany, ale dawne przyzwyczajenie kazało czerpać bajońską przyjemność z tych chwil, kiedy poświęcał jej uwagę.

Miała wrażenie, że świat ostatnio stanął na głowie i przestała odnajdywać w nim spokój. Wśród eliksirów na dodatkowych zajęciach, udanych treningów Quidditcha, a nawet tego, że sprzeczki z Malfoyem stały się dla niej rutyną dnia, przestała nadążać za tym, co czuje i poświęciła wiele niespokojnych godzin nad rozmyślaniem o własnej niestabilności emocjonalnej.

W rezultacie postanowiła, że niepotrzebnie się zadręcza – w końcu, tak naprawdę, nie działo się nic, co stanowiłoby _prawdziwy_ problem. Po prostu za bardzo zaczęła wszystko analizować. Bezsensownie i bezcelowo.

Już raz przeżywała podobny natłok myśli, ale potrafiła rozpoznać tę subtelną różnicę między opętaniem a zwykłym zagubieniem. Mimo że wyprowadzały ją z równowagi tak trywialne szczegóły jak ten, że nawet Nott zaczął się z nią witać na korytarzu.

* * *

Zaczął się on witać zresztą z każdym Gryfonem, z którym uczęszczał na uroki i zaklęcia, nawet jeśli powodowało to żarty ze strony towarzyszących mu Ślizgonów.

Z jakiegoś powodu ich obecność na zajęciach w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzała, a nawet zdawał się doceniać fakt, że uczniowie spod znaku Lwa nawzajem wspierają się w nauce, co skutkowało szybkim wzrostem poziomu wiedzy.

Oni też go nie wykluczali w ćwiczeniach i poważnie podchodzili do urządzanych pojedynków.

Teodor nie miał z tym jednak żadnych problemów – pewne rzeczy po prostu akceptował, bez zbędnych rozmyślań i ekscytacji.

* * *

Dni mijały leniwie, nie spiesząc się nigdzie, w otoczeniu uczniowskiego gwaru, który rok w rok, aż do czerwca, wypełniał korytarze. Listopad przyniósł ze sobą zaskakująco duże chłody, które prowokowały uczniów do chowania się przed gryzącym wiatrem, mimo że widoki na zimę były jeszcze dalekie. Dni zaczęły robić się coraz krótsze i każdy, kto miał okazję, próbował złapać kilka promieni słońca, gdy tylko sytuacja temu sprzyjała.

Ginny od kilku dni robiła się coraz bardziej markotna wiedząc, że nie ma chwili dla siebie, przez co zmuszona była porzucić wiele czynności, które sprawiały jej przyjemność. Strapiona i zirytowana szła w stronę lochów, do Laboratorium, gdzie wezwał ją Snape, zaledwie pięć minut przed treningiem Quidditcha, jak gdyby specjalnie wybrał aż tak nieodpowiednią porę.

Mimo wielkiej niechęci, wykrzesała z siebie odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego, który zabronił jej narażania się Mistrzowi Eliksirów i z cierpiętniczą miną skierowała się ku piwnicom zamku.

Z westchnieniem zauważyła, że w środku znajdują się już Malfoy oraz Zabini, ale nie miała nawet siły, aby rzucić jakiekolwiek słowa powitania. Powoli opadła na fotel, a wyglądała przy tym na tak zdołowaną, że nawet Draco powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem jej stroju do gry, chociaż wszystko w jego głowie aż zahuczało na widok poszarpanych krawędzi szat i zniszczeń widocznych na materiale.

\- Wyglądasz jak chodzące nieszczęście… - zaczął ostrożnie Blaise, ale widząc ponure spojrzenie dziewczyny, zamilkł szybko, strapiony. Nie lubił denerwować Ginewry, wiedząc, że niełatwo ją później udobruchać. A to na nim niestety spoczywał obowiązek pilnowania porządku i dobrych relacji w ich grupie. Taka niepisana zasada, o którą się nie prosił, a która, bądź co bądź, była bardzo wymagająca. Pozostała dwójka, zbyt zawzięta, aby zachowywać się przyzwoicie, nie była skłonna ku poprawie paranteli.

Severus Snape poświęcił, we własnym pojęciu, aż dwie _cenne_ minuty, aby wyłożyć uczniom nowe zadanie. Uważał, że nie mają szans na jego wykonanie i z góry byli skazani na porażkę, ale motywowała go ciekawość rezultatu ich intelektów i zdolności logicznego myślenia. Bo, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, poprawa wyników całej trójki była całkiem… zadowalająca.

Ginny zamknęła usta, gdy zorientowała się, że są otwarte, na wieść o tym, co mają zrealizować. Spojrzała na Ślizgonów, aby przekonać się, że są tak samo zszokowani jak ona. Przez chwilę całą trójką stali w nieznośnym milczeniu, aż do chwili, gdy Zabini zauważył, że teraz dopiero mają kłopoty. Malfoy zaczął wyrzucać z siebie przekleństwa, co trochę otrzeźwiło dziewczynę.

Postanowiła nie tracić wartościowego czasu treningu i wybiegła natychmiast, rzucając na odchodne, że spotkają się później.

\- To awykonalne - warknął Draco, opierając się o najbliższy blat.

\- To że zamierza się z nami _spotkać_ czy ten eliksir? - Blaise zmarszczył brwi, lustrując wzrokiem przyjaciela.

\- No cóż, mam nadzieję, że spotkanie dojdzie do skutku. Byle nie publicznie, byle jakoś sprawnie. Ale to zadanie? Jest _absurdalne_.

Zabini jedynie wzruszył ramionami, dochodząc do wniosku, że zapowiadają się naprawdę ciekawe tygodnie – wypełnione co prawda złością Malfoya, ale mimo wszystko zajmujące.

* * *

Przez następnych kilkanaście dni spotkali się aż cztery razy, próbując znaleźć chociaż pierwszy krok, który mogliby wykonać. Poświęcili mnóstwo czasu, przeglądając księgozbiór biblioteki i dyskutując na temat zadania. Eliksir według instrukcji wykonać było łatwo, ale nie potrafili zmierzyć się z tym, że owej instrukcji… nie było.

W czwartek Malfoy nie wytrzymał sytuacji i warcząc na każdego, kogo spotkał, skierował się ku błoniom, ignorując umówione na ten dzień spotkanie, zakładając, że nie wniesie ono nic nowego do sprawy. Znowu.

* * *

Po tym wszystkim Colinowi z trudem udało się zaciągnąć Ginny do pracowni eliksirów następnego dnia. Lekcje tam były dla niej nadzwyczaj okropne. Snape był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny i z uporem krytykował każdy jej najmniejszy krok. Sama nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić, mając wrażenie, iż im lepiej jej idzie, tym większe wzburzenie nauczyciela. Zastanawiała się nawet czy nie powinna celowo zmarnować swojej mikstury, ale doszła do wniosku, że ostatecznie byłby to dosyć ryzykowny krok.

Jak zwykle została po zajęciach, zmuszona wytłumaczyć się z postępu ich pracy. Ginny nie miała za wiele na ten temat do powiedzenia – wszak nawet jej nie zaczęli. Severus wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu satysfakcji, a jego słowa, wypowiedziane po raz kolejny, cięły rzeczywistość:

\- Tego się mogłem spodziewać.

Ginny zacisnęła pięści tak, że paznokcie boleśnie wbiły się jej w dłonie. Z całych sił musiała się przymusić, aby nie rzucić żadnej złośliwej uwagi. Nie była taka głupia.

Ale postanowiła, że najwyższa pora, aby zrobić _cokolwiek_ , choćby to miał być najmniejszy krok na ich drodze do celu.

* * *

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał dociekliwie Ron, gdy wieczorem Ginny tylko podniosła się z fotela, na którym od kilku godzin odrabiała Zielarstwo.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z rezygnacją, zastanawiając się nad uporem swojego brata. W tym roku, jak nigdy, obrał sobie za cel strzeżenie jej osoby.

Ron zmarszczył brwi na tę typową reakcję. Denerwowało go, że Ginny, mimo iż prawie dorosła, spotyka się z zainteresowaniem ludzi ze szkoły. Ludzi jego płci. Uważał, że musi się troszczyć o swoją siostrę niezależnie od tego czy jej się to podoba, czy nie. Teraz bardziej niż wcześniej była narażona na głupie decyzje, których może kiedyś żałować.

Nie zauważał przy tym, że był jedynie rok starszy: widział tylko własną dojrzałość. Sądził, że Ginny wciąż jest tą małą dziewczynką, którą pamiętał sprzed lat – przecież to on, Ron, tyle już doświadczył i wiedział, co to życie. A przede wszystkim był tu jedynym z braci Weasley i poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności.

 _Nowy Percy_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, pamiętając, jak nazwali go dla żartów bliźniacy. Wyprostował plecy, machinalnie sięgając ręką do odznaki.

\- Idę pracować nad projektem z eliksirów - mruknęła po chwili Ginny niezadowolona, ale uwięziona pod oczekującym spojrzeniem swojego brata.

\- Znowu? Dlaczego po prostu nie skończycie tego projektu?

\- Będę grzeczna – zadeklarowała przez zaciśnięte usta, ignorując zadane pytania, a mając przy okazji ochotę rzucić w Rona jakimś wyjątkowo paskudnym zaklęciem. Hermiona rzuciła jej współczujące spojrzenie, próbując sprowadzić myśli chłopaka na inny tor.

Ginny szybko wymknęła się z Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

Wchodząc do laboratorium, nie spodziewała się, że Malfoy znów nie zaszczyci ich swoją obecnością. Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, ale Zabini podniósł ręce w obronnym geście:

\- Nie mam nad nim kontroli, nie zmuszę go, aby tu był.

\- To prawda – przytaknęła dziewczyna i rozluźniła napięte mięśnie, nie chcąc wyżywać się na bogu ducha winnym Ślizgonie. – Więc co robimy? Snape mnie męczy po każdej lekcji, już brak mi wymówek.

\- Naprawdę? – parsknął Blaise. – My mamy całkowity spokój, nawet nie poruszył z nami tego tematu.

Ginny uniosła jedną brew, chcąc rzucić kąśliwą uwagę, ale po chwili zastanowienia wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

Draco włóczył się bez celu po zamku z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em u boku. Jak zwykle czekali na jego słowo, aby wykonać jakieś polecenie. Było to męczące i nużące i po raz kolejny Malfoy docenił w duchu towarzystwo Zabiniego, z którym można było przynajmniej porozmawiać na jakimś poziomie.

Gregory w tym samym czasie zastanawiał się, dlaczego Malfoy właściwie nie poszedł na zajęcia wraz z Blaisem, ale nie śmiał o to zapytać. Nigdy nie zadawał pytań, wiedział, że może się to źle skończyć.

\- …i pewnie, dlatego robiłem tę listę składników, ergo musimy mieć jakiś cel – obwieścił Zabini z dumą wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Musimy mieć jakiś cel – przyklasnęła mu Ginny z widocznym sceptyzmem. – To chyba tutaj pojawia się problem, nie sądzisz? Skąd mamy wziąć ten cel?

\- Pomyślmy przez chwilę. Na co _nie ma_ eliks-

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Wałkujemy to od dwóch tygodni...

\- Nie przerywaj mi, to niegrzeczne. Na coś musi go nie być, po prostu _musi_.

Obydwoje wytężyli umysły, po raz kolejny przerabiając to samo. Obydwoje liczyli na swego rodzaju objawienie, które samo wepchnie im do głowy jakiś błyskotliwy pomysł.

\- Przeróbmy to jeszcze raz. Choroba, nastrój, rana, siła, mądrość, miłość…

\- Przestań – warknęła Ginny. – Boli mnie od tego głowa.

\- Mnie też – przyznał niechętnie po chwili chłopak. – Może odrobina świeżego powietrza?

\- Chyba nam to nie zaszkodzi – westchnęła z rezygnacją Weasley i zebrała się do wyjścia, przewracając oczami na widok ulgi malującej się na twarzy Zabiniego.

Spacer był wyjątkowo dobrym pomysłem. Ramię w ramię Gryfonka i Ślizgon bawili się nadzwyczaj dobrze, dzięki czemu wyrzucili z głowy zmartwienie eliksirami. Blaise tylko raz poczuł skurcz strachu, gdy w oddali zobaczył Draco w towarzystwie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Szybko odciągnął Ginny w drugą stronę, przewidując jak ten widok by na nią podziałał.

Leniwie rozsiedli się na błoniach i to po prostu było to, czego Weasley tak bardzo potrzebowała. Oboje zaczęli dyskutować na temat quidditcha, sprzeczając się o ulubione drużyny oraz dobre zagrywki… I dopiero wtedy, gdy byli w pełni rozluźnieni – a można się było tego spodziewać – genialna myśl podsunęła się sama.

* * *

Euforia, jaka ją roznosiła tej nocy, była niewyobrażalna. Abstrakcyjna, nienaturalna. Nie pozwalała jej zasnąć, mimo że zajęta spisywaniem planu i opracowywaniem składników. Do wieży wróciła mocno po granicznej godzinie. A przecież wykonali zaledwie jeden krok, zaledwie niewielką cząstkę powierzonego im zadania.

Ale w końcu coś zrobili, w końcu mogli posunąć się naprzód.

Ginny uważała, że ich pomysł był wręcz _wybitny_ i nie mogła uwierzyć, że podpowiedź mieli tuż pod nosem. Nawet jeśli nic nie wskazywało na to, że uda im się poprowadzić projekt do końca – to nie miało znaczenia; zapowiadało się coś naprawdę dużego i dziewczyna poczuła absolutny przypływ zaangażowania.

Nie przewidziała jedynie, że już następnego dnia pogrąży się w prawie-rozpaczy, klnąc na złośliwość losu i całkowity brak szczęścia.

Gdy z rana tylko usiadła przy stole, chcąc pożywić się porządnym śniadaniem, poczuła na sobie świdrujący wzrok. Przeczucie jej nie zawiodło, bo gdy tylko skierowała głowę w stronę Ślizgonów, zobaczyła kamienną twarz Malfoy'a przypatrującą się jej z napięciem.

Szybko odwróciła spojrzenie i instynktownie uniosła brodę wyżej, całkowicie ignorując chłopaka.

 _Głupia_ , pomyślał szybko Draco, czując przypływ satysfakcji na myśl, że zaraz Ginny nie będzie już taka zarozumiała. Bezwiednie spojrzał w górę, śledząc lot swojej sowy, która płynnie, już wyuczenie, wylądowała przed dziewczyną.

Weasley widząc na kopercie pismo Ślizgona, zmrużyła oczy i natychmiast upchnęła list do torby, jak gdyby samo trzymanie go w rękach to już było dla niej za wiele.

Draco prychnął, nie przejmując się faktem, że zrobił to za głośno, dzięki czemu Pansy od razu zalała go potokiem pytań, martwiąc się jego samopoczuciem.

Ginny aż do popołudnia zerkała co jakiś czas do swoich rzeczy, aby upewnić się, że zmięta korespondencja nadal tam jest. Niesamowicie korciło ją, aby sprawdzić, co też Malfoy mógł od niej chcieć i kilka razy złapała się na tym, że mimowolnie przeciąga palcami po papeterii.

Wzdrygnęła się szybko, gdy zrobiła to po raz kolejny, zmierzając ku laboratorium. Prawie krzyknęła, gdy po wejściu do niego stanęła twarzą twarz ze Ślizgonem. Przyłożyła rękę do piersi i oparła się o ścianę, ledwo znosząc ironiczną minę chłopaka.

\- Więc na czym stoimy w projekcie? – zapytał ten, bez skrupułów, beznamiętnym tonem. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Został za to poczęstowany paskudnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie bądź taka zaskoczona. Gdybyś raczyła zajrzeć do tego co ci napisałem, wiedziałabyś, że nie doczekasz się dzisiaj swojego _ulubionego_ partnera – warknął po chwili, z niewiadomych powodów zaciskając ręce w pięści. Miała ochotę potrząsnąć dziewczyną; na widok Blaise'a nigdy nie reagowała taką pogardą.

Ginny szybko sięgnęła po kopertę.

 _Weasley,_

 _Zabini trafił do szpitala. Poturbował się na treningu – to nic poważnego, wyjdzie do końca tygodnia._

 _W laboratorium o osiemnastej._

 _D._

\- O. – Usta dziewczyny wyrażały bezgraniczne zaskoczenia.

 _No jasne, było za dobrze_ , pomyślała i skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Nie zamierzała w nic wtajemniczać tego idioty. Kretyna. Pretensjonalnego, obślizgłego, zielonego… Ślizgona. A on wciąż się uśmiechał – niesympatycznie, prowokująco.

Ginny czuła mrożącą bezsilność, wiedząc, że nie jest możliwym, aby Malfoy poniósł konsekwencję swojego wyrachowania. Nie miała zamiaru skarżyć się na niego u Snape'a, chociaż przez chwilę przemknęło jej to przez myśl. Ale to skończyłoby się to absolutną porażką. Wiedziała po prostu, że to wszystko jest bardzo, ale to bardzo nie w porządku i wiedziała, że chłopak wcale się tym nie przejmuje.

\- Ignorowanie mnie nie rozwiąże problemu - warknął Draco, po nieudolnych próbach uzyskania jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Nie zamierzał się płaszczyć przed tą dziewczyną i jeśli nie będzie chciała współpracować, to trudno, ona sama poniesie największe konsekwencje porażki.

Ginewra po chwili, wciąż traktując go jak powietrze, zabrała się do pracy, przy okazji emanując takim zapałem, że wyładowała złość na ciętych przez siebie korzonkach. Większość z nich wylądowała z cichym plaskiem na podłodze, ale dziewczyna zdawała się w ogóle tego nie zauważać, próbując opanować trzęsące się z emocji ręce. W końcu poderwała głowę do góry, szybkim zaklęciem zebrała osobiste rzeczy i wypadła z laboratorium, nie kłopocząc się z zamykaniem drzwi, ani pożegnaniem.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, ewidentnie rozbawiony, ale nie zamierzał przejmować się jej brakiem umiejętności panowania nad sobą. Rozsiadł się w fotelu, doceniając, że ten się w sali pojawił i przestudiował notatki Ginny, wykonane dziecięcymi bazgrołami, aczkolwiek porządne i dokładne. Oraz te Blaise'a - operujące wokół skrótów myślowych i szybkich dopisków na marginesie.

Był pod wrażeniem, że _jego_ grupa zaszła tak daleko, a prace nad eliksirem wydawały się... trwające. Zaskoczyła go pełna dokumentacja oraz dokładny opis działania mikstury. Nie spodziewał się, że oni rzeczywiście coś tu osiągnęli i przez chwilę żałował, że nie uczestniczył w tym etapie wraz z nimi. Szybko przegonił tę myśl, zastępując ją świadomością, że przynajmniej nie musiał się przemęczać.

* * *

Ginny chcąc jak najmocniej dokuczyć Malfoyowi, zwróciła się do jednej z najbardziej znienawidzonych przez niego osób. Był to krok pochopny, ryzykowny i zuchwały.

Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko, aby jej pomóc – wszak z młodszą siostrą Rona zawsze chętnie dzieliła się wiedzą. Słyszała coś o tym, że Blaise wylądował w szpitalu, a nie chciała zostawiać Weasleyówny samej sobie.

Nie wiedziała, że dziewczynie został jeszcze jeden, całkiem sprawny partner.

* * *

W laboratorium rozpętało się piekło.

\- To mój projekt - warknął Malfoy, zbyt wściekły, aby w typowy dla siebie sposób, wykazać brak zaangażowania. Nikt bez jego zgody, a tym bardziej wiedzy, nie będzie pozbawiać go pracy.

\- Czyżby? Nie zauważyłam do tej pory, abyś się poczuwał do wykazania jakiegokolwiek oddania sprawie, ale ja sobie bez ciebie poradzę Malfoy, także możesz iść - dobitnie odpowiedziała Ginny, czując jak wszystko, aż po same końcówki włosów, się w niej gotuje. Malfoy zauważył kolor na twarzy dziewczyny i poczuł delikatny przepływ ekscytacji, że to on wywołał u niej tak silne emocje. Zaraz jednak zmarszczył brwi, opamiętując się. Weasleyówna nic go nie obchodzi, a wręcz przeciwnie: jest bardziej irytująca niż większość znanych mu osób.

\- Czy ty nie mogłabyś po prostu się zamknąć? – wysyczał przez zęby, wkładając w tę czynność cały swój jad i złośliwość.

\- Uważaj na to co mówisz, Malfoy – krzyknęła Hermiona z miną tak święcie oburzoną, że chłopak miał pewność, iż była tylko o krok od przeklęcia go.

\- _Och_ , bo obchodzi mnie zdanie takiej brudnej szlamy jak ty... - rzucił szybko i już po chwili zrozumiał jak wielki w skutkach błąd popełnił, zapominając, że nie ma przy nim Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, a na dodatek ma do czynienia z _dziewczynami_.

Jeszcze nie widział Ginny tak wściekłej, aż do granic możliwości - zauważył różdżkę w jej ręce, a wyjęła ją chyba szybciej niż to w ogóle było możliwe. Jej twarz wyrażała taką pogardę, że Malfoy aż cofnął się o krok, ale także sięgnął za pazuchę szaty. Nie był głupi i niezależnie od sytuacji nie pozwoli się zaatakować, a przynajmniej nie bez rewanżu.

Hermiona, jako jedyna wykazując się rozsądkiem, stanęła między nimi, próbując osłonić dziewczynę, jak gdyby nie pomyślała, że sama w sobie stanowiła dla Draco lepszy cel ataku. Nie chciał, aby Wesley oberwała zaklęciem i nie chciał nawet myśleć dlaczego.

Wiedział tylko, że musi im pokazać, kto tu jest lepszy. Kto ma klasę i styl i społecznie stoi zdecydowanie wyżej niż one. Nawet, jeżeli aktualnie nie miało to żadnego związku ze sprawą.


	7. Rozdział VII

_Są słowa ciężkie jak kamień_

 _I lekkie jak ciepły wiatr_

 _Łagodne jak głos kochany_

 _I groźne jak czarny strach_

Leszek Wójtowicz

* * *

Pansy wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tak głośnym i szczerym, że aż przez chwilę przypomniała… dawną siebie.

Draco zmarszczył brwi na tę ewidentną zniewagę.

\- To było głupie… nawet jak na ciebie. Obrażać Granger, gdy do pary miałeś tylko drugą Gryfonkę? – Dziewczyna znów zachichotała.

\- Ucisz się już. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo, trącając dziewczynę łokciem.

Jak on lubił te momenty, gdy Parkinson zapominała na chwilę, jak bardzo _powinna_ być nim zauroczona. Gdy zapominała, co rodzina wpajała jej od dziecka.

Chłopak powrócił myślami do dzisiejszych wydarzeń.

* * *

 _\- Hermiono, odsuń się, proszę – warknęła Ginny, próbując odepchnąć przyjaciółkę wolną ręką, a on jeszcze nie słyszał, aby jej głos w miał w sobie taki ogień._

 _Granger uparcie pokręciła głową, rzucając Weasleyównie ostre spojrzenie, a Draco miał wrażenie, że dziewczyny zaraz pokłócą się ze sobą, zapominając o tym, kto wywołał ten gniew._

 _Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zadał sobie w ogóle trud obrażania Granger. Nazywanie jej szlamą już lata temu przestało mu sprawiać satysfakcję – odkrył, że są lepsze sposoby, by ranić. Że bezpośrednia konfrontacja ze Złotą Trójką to nic w porównaniu do tego, co działo się za ich plecami._

 _Że też nie miał, kiedy z tym wyskoczyć…_

 _Wywrócił oczami, widząc, jak Gryfonki mierzą się spojrzeniami. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale zapewne w tym momencie nie byłoby to wskazane._

 _\- Ginny, pomyśl przez chwilę racjonalnie, w porządku? Tak jak tylko ty potrafisz. On nie jest tego wart, dobrze wiesz._

 _Draco zmrużył oczy, chcąc zauważyć, że kto jak kto, ale on akurat jest wart naprawdę wielu rzeczy. Już otworzył usta, ale w tym samym momencie Weasley rozluźniła ramiona i uśmiechnęła się lekko:_

 _\- Masz rację. – Westchnęła i opuściła różdżkę, a chłopak wytrzeszczył na nią oczy._

 _\- Wracam do Pokoju Wspólnego – mruknęła Granger i, nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszła, trochę za głośno zamykając drzwi._

 _Ginny jeszcze przez chwilę stała naprzeciwko niego, patrząc mu przenikliwie w oczy, aż w końcu odchyliła głowę, nabierając głośno powietrza, i także opuściła laboratorium._

 _Draco pokręcił głową, nie pojmując do końca, co się właściwie wydarzyło._

 _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Blaise nie zastanie tutaj zbyt wielkich efektów, pomyślał i doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie powinien uprzedzić o tym przyjaciela._

* * *

Zaczęli z Pansy właśnie trzecie okrążenie po korytarzach, które wykonywali w ramach obowiązków prefekta. Tylko cud sprawił, że sytuacja zakończyła się bez ofiar i nie zawiesili go w obowiązkach tej _wyjątkowej_ funkcji. Już widział to potępienie ojca przelane na długi zwój pergaminu.

Draco sam był zaskoczony, że to właśnie Pansy opowiedział, co wydarzyło się w laboratorium, aczkolwiek Crabbe i Goyle odpadali w przedbiegach, a Blaise nadal przebywał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Teodor natomiast odbywał szlaban u McGonagall.

Ale widząc jej ludzką i spontaniczną reakcję, doszedł do wniosku, że było warto. Choćby ze względu na fakt, że nadal potrafi być sobą, chętnie uraczyłby ją jeszcze kilkoma takimi historiami, gdyby miał je w zanadrzu.

* * *

Hermiona w tym czasie siedziała przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym, a Harry i Ron woleli się nie odzywać, widząc jej minę wyrażającą dezaprobatę. Wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, zastanawiali się, co tym razem mogli zrobić, ale – o dziwo – nawet zadane prace mieli odrobione, więc nic nie przychodziło im do głowy.

\- Ona jest niemożliwa – wykrzyknęła nagle dziewczyna, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Jej przyjaciele wytrzeszczyli oczy, zszokowani.

\- Kto? – odezwał się po chwili Ron, prawie blady.

\- Twoja siostra, a kto? – mruknęła Granger, a jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię.

Chłopak wyglądał, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale po chwili zrezygnował, wyraźnie zbyt zaskoczony, aby wdać się w dyskusję. To on miał w zwyczaju narzekać na Ginny, a Hermiona zawsze skutecznie hamowała jego zapędy.

\- Co takiego zrobiła? – spytał w końcu wyjątkowo ciekawy Harry.

\- Wykorzystała mnie, ot co! – warknęła Hermiona, odkładając na stolik księgę, którą tak uparcie udawała, że czyta. – Wykorzystała mnie, aby niemiłosiernie wkurzyć Malfoya.

Chłopcy po kilku sekundach zgodnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Po wysłuchaniu całej historii, Ron z ręką na sercu śmiało mógł przyznać, że jest niesamowicie dumny z najmłodszej Weasleyówny.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Ginny, starając się odwlec spotkanie twarzą w twarz z Hermioną, zaszyła się z Luną i Colinem na jednym z korytarzy, blisko Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów.

Z lubością wyżywała się na Malfoyu, podkreślając, jak okropnym jest on typem. Zastanawiała się, jak ma to rozegrać i jak ma go nie zabić, zanim Zabini łaskawie postanowi opuścić szpital.

\- To może musisz wyjść poza strefę swojego komfortu, porzucić swoje poczucie bezpieczeństwa? – podsunęła Luna, a Colin zachichotał.

Ginny niemal wydała z siebie okrzyk zgorszenia.

\- To wszystko już od dawna wychodzi daleko poza moją strefę komfortu! Moją strefą komfortu są łóżko i dobra książka. Ten cały absurd nawet koło niej nie stał – rzuciła oburzona, dochodząc do wniosku, że tylko Luna mogła powiedzieć coś tak niedorzecznego.

Lovegood nie wydawała się być przejęta reakcją przyjaciółki. Z nabożnym skupieniem układała na parapecie kolorowe, pojedyncze koraliki - tak aby leżały w jednej, równej linii, w idealnych od siebie odstępach.

\- Perfekcjoniści wiwatują – mruknęła Weasley podsumowująco, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi barwami na zmagania dziewczyny. Colin posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie i postanowił kontynuować temat:

\- I co będziesz robić do końca tygodnia? Może po prostu przeczekaj sytuację…

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Musimy ruszyć z projektem, zanim Snape postanowi mnie zgnębić do reszty.

\- To urocze, że budzisz nienawiść w tylu osobach – zaśmiał się Creevey i objął przyjaciółkę.

\- Po prostu zabij mnie już teraz – jęknęła ta w odpowiedzi, zamykając oczy, ale zaraz gwałtownie je otworzyła, postanawiając skonsultować sytuację z jedyną znaną jej osobą, która wytrzymuję z ohydnym Ślizgonem.

* * *

Weszła po cichu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, aby przypadkiem nie obudzić jakiegoś chorego ucznia.

Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie była taka ostrożna. Poszkodowany był tylko jeden, a na dodatek nie wyglądał na umierającego.

\- O, już myślałem, że nie doczekam się twoich odwiedzin, moja ulubiona _koleżanko_. – Blaise wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Dlaczego wciąż tu leżysz? – spytała podejrzliwie, nie widząc żadnych uszkodzeń ciała mimo uważnego przyglądania się.

\- Bo Madame Pomfrey jest przewrażliwiona i nie chce mnie wcale wypuścić?

\- To chyba jakiś żart – jęknęła Ginny i odsunęła nogi Blaise'a, aby móc usiąść na jego łóżku.

\- Podejrzewam nawet, że może coś do mnie czuć – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Czy ty na moim miejscu byś nie skorzystała?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała twierdząco, ale jej mina zdradzała wszystko.

\- A więc słucham, co się stało? – zapytał po chwili chłopak, przypatrując się Weasley czujnie.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? – wymamrotała niepewnie, kierując swój wzrok na ścianę naprzeciwko.

\- Pamiętaj, że jestem Ślizgonem, mnie nie okłamiesz, droga panno.

\- No tak… - Ginny zamyśliła się na chwilę, ale w końcu wzruszyła ramionami: - Malfoy się stał. Nie potrafię z nim pracować. Wyłaź stąd natychmiast, inaczej nasz projekt polegnie czym prędzej.

\- Wiedziałem… Zostawić was na chwilę samych, doprawdy. Dzieciaki z was.

Ginny ściągnęła mocno brwi:

\- Nie pogrywaj ze mną Zabini. Malfoy doprowadził mnie do szaleństwa, Hermionie naubliżał od szlam, a przy tym wszystkim naprawdę nie zrobił _nic_ , co miałoby jakikolwiek wpływ na naszą pracę.

\- Dobra, dobra, już mnie tak nie zabijaj wzrokiem. Powiedz mu, jak nieładnie to wygląda, i sio, do pracy.

\- Zachował się naprawdę paskudnie, wiesz?

\- Nie jest to coś, co by mnie zaskoczyło. – Blaise zmarszczył brwi. – Może po prostu mu odpuść? Inaczej nigdy nie ruszymy dalej.

\- Powiedz, że żartujesz…

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ginewro, gdzie się podziało twoje miłosierdzie?

\- A skąd, do licha, pomysł, że mam w sobie jakieś miłosierdzie?

\- Jesteś Gryfonką…

\- Tak, a to znaczy, że cechuje mnie odwaga i lojalność, a nie zabawa w fundację charytatywną. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na Blaise'a z politowaniem.

\- Zatem postaw na sprawdzoną metodę kontaktu… - odpowiedział ten rezolutnie. - Wyślij mu list. I bądź tą mądrzejszą.

\- Hej, kolego, to może się udać! – wykrzyknęła Ginny po chwili milczenia i nawet odrobinę się rozchmurzyła.

\- Do usług. – Blaise znów się zaśmiał.

Weasleyówna po tej rozmowie miała zdecydowanie lepszy humor. I nawet przepraszanie Hermiony zajęło jej jedynie piętnaście minut, trzy zapewnienia, że więcej nie postąpi tak wstrętnie i jedną tabliczkę czekolady, którą zwędziła Ronowi.

Dzięki temu wszystkiemu z lekkim sercem napisała do Malfoya list, pamiętając, aby zawrzeć w nim jednocześnie delikatną naganę, ale także ostrożną chęć pojednania.

Po raz ostatni przeanalizowała odnotowane słowa i sama sobie kiwnęła głową na znak aprobaty.

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _Przestań być kretynem i zacznij ze mną współpracować jak cywilizowany człowiek._

 _Z najlepszymi (i jakże szczerymi!) pozdrowieniami,_

 _Ginny._

 _PS. Oczekuję Cię w laboratorium po kolacji._

 _PS 2. Zachowałeś się cokolwiek nieprzyzwoicie – liczę, że nie popełnisz więcej tak wielkiej głupoty._

* * *

\- Zwariowała do reszty – mruknął Draco do nikogo konkretnego, czym od razu zwrócił na siebie uwagę Pansy.

Pansy irytującej, przesłodzonej i sztucznej, nastawionej na podziw otaczających ją ludzi.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytała piskliwie, zawsze gotowa zabiegać o jego zainteresowanie.

\- Zlituj się w końcu i zacznij zachowywać się normalnie – warknął w odpowiedzi, posyłając jej jedno z naprawdę nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, ale publicznie nie pozwoliła sobie na wszczynanie kłótni.

Dopadnie go później.

* * *

Dzień, jak na złość, zatrważająco przyśpieszył i jedynie Zaklęcia i Uroki pozwoliły Ginny na chwilę zapomnieć o zbliżającym się wieczorze. Wykonując ćwiczenia wraz z Harrym, nie zwracała uwagi na drugą parę. Sama przed sobą udawała, że są tutaj tylko oni we dwoje.

Nie potrafiła nie zauważyć kontrastu między tymi zajęciami a eliksirami. Tutaj było tak miło, konstruktywnie i bez niepotrzebnych nerwów.

Ginny nie sądziła, że warzenie mikstur zajmie jej więcej czasu niż pozostałe zajęcia razem wzięte. Żałowała, że to z Gryfonami nie może cieszyć się powierzonym przez Snape'a zadaniem – to byłoby dopiero ekscytujące i wyjątkowe.

Pod koniec zajęć, gdy cała czwórka usiadła przy stole, aby wysłuchać podsumowania ćwiczeń, profesor Savage powiedział – jak to później opisała Ginny – najbardziej absurdalną rzecz na świecie.

\- Doskonale. Dzisiaj było doskonale. Dlatego pora, abyśmy przeszli na kolejny etap. Podeszli do tego _psychologicznie_.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi w typowy dla siebie sposób i prychnął cicho. Nauczyciel, nie przejmując się tym, machnął krótko różdżką, a przed każdym z uczniów pojawił się niewielki notes – ze wściekle czerwoną okładką i wygrawerowanym imieniem.

\- Musicie zrozumieć jak ważna jest silna psychika podczas walki. Od dzisiaj nosicie ten dziennik zawsze przy sobie, od dzisiaj jest on waszą drugą ręką. Macie w nim zapisywać swoje odczucia i reakcje, wszystko, co tylko przyjdzie wam do głowy.

Ginny skrzywiła się, gdy Draco posłał jej złośliwe spojrzenie.

\- Będzie to dla was taka sesja psychologiczna na odległość – na razie. Raz w tygodniu zapiski zostaną wysłane do odpowiedzialnej za ich analizę czarownicy. Każde z was za każdym razem otrzyma odpowiedź ze spostrzeżeniami, sugestiami czy drobnymi zadaniami. – Profesor wziął długi oddech. - Abyście nie czuli dyskomfortu – a wiem, że zwierzanie się ze wszystkiego nie zawsze jest przyjemną rzeczą - dopilnowaliśmy, aby ani jedno z was w żaden sposób nie było spokrewnione ani zapoznane z tą osobą. Dlatego zapewniam, że o tym, co piszecie, nie dowie się nikt poza wami i waszym analizatorem. My – jako nauczyciele - nie będziemy mieli wglądu do waszych zapisków.

Profesor umilkł na chwilę, ale widząc sceptyczne miny swoich uczniów, westchnął ciężko:

\- Prywatnie powiem, że nie musicie pisać tego, czego pisać nie chcecie. Nikt was do tego nie zmusi. Po prostu oddajcie cokolwiek i – słowo daję – potem już pójdzie z górki. Sam przez to przechodziłem. Oczekuję, że za siedem dni włożycie _coś_ do tej szuflady… - Jedną ręką wskazał szafkę po prawej stronie. – Po tym, gdy tylko to zrobicie, dziennik zniknie, przesłany w odpowiednie miejsce, a w ciągu piętnastu minut będziecie mieli go z powrotem, aby móc kontynuować _zadanie_. Jakieś pytania?

Było ich kilka, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właściwie na żadne nie dostali odpowiedzi ( _„Nie dowiecie się, kto będzie to analizował. Na razie nie.", „No cóż, potrwa to tak długo, jak będzie trzeba."_ ), był to raczej bezowocnie spędzony czas.

\- Koniec zajęć, możecie iść.

Uczniowie zaczęli podnosić się powoli z miejsc, a Harry spojrzał na Ginny zaniepokojony, przez co ona sama też poczuła się niespokojona. Szybko schowała dziennik do torby, zamierzając go spalić przy najbliższej okazji.

* * *

Wieczorem po kolacji, w drodze do laboratorium, Ginny zbliżała się z mocnym postanowieniem trzymania nerwów na wodzy. Założyła, że dzisiaj będzie oazą spokoju, bezkonfliktową personą oraz zachowa ład duchowy i w żaden sposób nie pozwoli się sprowokować.

\- Nie skradaj się tak, Weasley, nie ma potrzeby – mruknął nagle głos nad jej uchem, przez co podskoczyła do góry przestraszona.

\- Na Merlina, Malfoy… - sapnęła, próbując wyrównać swój oddech. – Nigdzie się nie skradam. Po prostu idę i tyle – dodała po chwili już pewniejszym głosem.

\- To może po prostu wejdziemy do laboratorium, zamiast tkwić tak przed nim? – zapytał Draco zaczepnie, ale w tym samym czasie otworzył drzwi i zaczekał aż Ginny wejdzie pierwsza, więc ta wyjątkowo nie zdobyła się na żadną złośliwą odpowiedź.

\- Wydźwięk twojego listu był co prawda wysoce niestosowny, ale powiedzmy, że niech ci będzie – zaczął znów po chwili, widząc, że dziewczyna wcale nie zamierza pierwsza zmusić się do przyzwoitej rozmowy.

Weasley wyszczerzyła na niego oczy:

\- Naprawdę? Nigdy nie wątpiłam w moc delikatnych gróźb zakamuflowanych darem przekonywania, ale żebyś i ty poległ? To ciekawe.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie – parsknął Ślizgon w odpowiedzi. - Po prostu byłem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Biedny Blaise tak się zdenerwował, że nawet na mnie nakrzyczał, a nie chcę, żeby ta wariatka przetrzymała go przez następny tydzień.

Ginny szybko zamarkowała uśmiech ręką, a zaraz uspokoiła się zaskoczona, widząc, że Draco przybrał coś na kształt uśmiechu – któremu co prawda wciąż bliżej było do grymasu niż prawdziwego zadowolenia, ale wystarczyło, aby zmotywować Gryfonkę do wtajemniczenia chłopaka w plan pracy.

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach, dziewczyna z ręką na sercu mogła stwierdzić, że Malfoy prawdopodobnie się czymś zatruł.

 _Może umiera i to jego ostatnia szansa na odkupienie swoich grzechów?_ ,pomyślała, gdy po raz kolejny Ślizgon zaczął jej coś opowiadać.

Doszła do wniosku, że co prawda bycie przyzwoitym idzie mu dosyć kulawo, ale postęp i tak jest olbrzymi, więc może ci na górze docenią starania.

Miała większy problem – naprawdę potrzebowała się skupić i miała wrażenie, że z Blaisem idealnie dopracowali zasady współpracy. Rozmawiali, owszem, ale w granicach rozsądku, a nie bezustannie.

\- Ileż można mówić? – zapytała w końcu zniecierpliwiona, gdy chłopak znów wtrącił coś o jej włosach, próbując je obrazić.

Nie wprost, ale ewidentnie miał taki zamiar.

\- Napawaj się Weasley, nie codziennie twoje uszy doznają takiej rozkoszy – odpowiedział natychmiast, z wkradającą się w jego ton złośliwością.

\- Jak słowo daję, nienawidzę cię – mruknęła Ginny, wykonując łagodne ruchy różdżką nad kociołkiem.

\- Nienawiść to brzydka cecha. – Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, próbując patrzeć na dziewczynę z naganą.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, wyraziłam się raczej eufemistycznie – dodała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jesteś paskudna, a to raczej domena Ślizgonów.

\- Merlinie – jęknęła dziewczyna, opadając na fotel. – Jesteś okropny. I chodzi mi o to, że naprawdę, naprawdę okropny. I męczący. Mówisz dużo niepotrzebnych rzeczy, a tak się nieszczęśliwie składa, że aktualnie ja muszę ich wysłuchiwać.

\- Też mi coś – warknął niemalże Draco, ale w końcu przestał mówić.

I tej ciszy Ginny tak bardzo potrzebowała.

\- Staram się współpracować – czyż nie tego chciałaś? – Malfoy nie wytrzymał po kolejnej godzinie milczenia.

Weasley wzruszyła ramionami, a jej twarz wyrażała skupienie.

\- Ja tylko czuję się zaniepokojona i przyznaj, że mam do tego prawo. Tylko czekam aż znienacka rzucisz we mnie jakąś klątwę, bo to wszystko ma pewnie na celu jedynie uśpić moją czujność.

\- Aha… - mruknął Ślizgon i przekrzywił głowę. – Jesteś szalona, prawda?

Ginny odchyliła głowę do tyłu, wydając z siebie westchnienie:

\- Zapewne tak – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Ale nie bardziej niż ty dzisiaj.

\- Czyli, krótko mówiąc, zmierzasz do tego, że mam się zachowywać jak zawsze? Chcesz, żebym był niemiły? – podsumował Malfoy ze znużeniem.

\- Cóż… - Ginny sama nie wiedziała, jaka odpowiedź byłaby tą szczerą. – Do tego mnie przyzwyczaiłeś. To chyba najbezpieczniejsze.

* * *

\- I mimo że to, co powiedziałam, zupełnie _nie_ miało sensu, Malfoy chyba się z tym zgodził, bo jedynie w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. – Rozemocjonowana Ginny właśnie zakończyła relację Colinowi, a ten – swoim zwyczajem – roześmiał się serdecznie.

Dziewczyna zrobiła obrażoną minę, na co chłopak natychmiast się zreflektował.

Miała wrażenie, że kompletnie nikt jej nie rozumie…

* * *

 _Szanowny Panie/Szanowna Pani, Który/Która-Zamierza-Odczytać-Ten-List,_

 _Z niewiadomych dla mnie przyczyn nikt nie chciał zdradzić, kto planuje „analizować" te wypisywane przez nas brednie (mimo iż osobiście uważam, że jest to bardzo istotna kwestia). Ale ostrzegam z góry, że, patrząc na grono moich współtowarzyszy, nie znajdzie się w tych zapisach nic zanadto ambitnego. Po prostu pewnie okaże się, że wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni. A niewątpliwie jesteśmy._

 _Z związku z pewnym odczuwanym przeze mnie dyskomfortem pragnę – z najwyższym szacunkiem – poinformować, że żadnego dziennika nie zamierzam pisać (niewielki wypadek i tak mi to zresztą uniemożliwia: notes niestety spłonął i nie było dla niego ratunku)._

 _Można by – błędnie zresztą - wywnioskować z tego, że jestem niepoprawną, rozkapryszoną Gryfonką, ale proszę mi wierzyć na słowo: mam swoje niesamowicie istotne powody._

 _Z pozdrowieniami,_

 _Całkiem poprawna, acz trochę zaniepokojona,_

 _Ginewra Molly Weasley._


	8. Rozdział VIII

_Są także dwa słowa-klucze_

 _I każdy dobrze to wie_

 _Jak trudno przed nimi uciec_

 _Wybieraj: tak albo nie_

Leszek Wójtowicz

* * *

 _Szanowna poprawna oraz niepotrzebnie zaniepokojona Pani Ginewro,_

 _Serdecznie dziękuję za przesłany list._

 _W związku z koniecznością zapoznania się z Pani portretem, a w tym z Pani przeszłością, pragnę poinformować, że jak najbardziej rozumiem Pani rozterki._

 _Dlatego też uważam, że zaproponowała Pani bardzo rozsądną alternatywę – proszę po prostu pisać do mnie listy. Ta forma zupełnie mi opowiada._

 _Zwłaszcza biorąc po uwagę wypadek z dziennikiem. Przykro mi, że spłonął._

 _Podpowiem na czym warto się w najbliższych tygodniach skupić. Może Pani po prostu w dowolny sposób odpowiedzieć sobie (a przy okazji, także mi) na poniższe pytania:_

 _Co mnie ostatnio zdenerwowało? I jak sądzę – dlaczego?_

 _Co mnie ostatnio ucieszyło? I jak sądzę – dlaczego?_

 _Jakie mam podejście do zajęć, na które uczęszczam?_

 _Jakie mam podejście do innych, istotnych dla mnie kwestii?_

 _Czy – biorąc pod uwagę całokształt powyższych spraw – jestem z siebie zadowolona?_

 _Niestety nie mogę zdradzić kim jestem, ale pozdrawiam,_

 _Pani prywatna Analizatorka._

* * *

Ginny odniosła wrażenie, że nie ona jedyna jest tutaj szalona i nie mogła dociec, jak ta kobieta może mieć prawo do psychologicznego analizowania jej osobowości, skoro ewidentnie z nią samą jest coś nie tak?

Już prawie wszystko się układało – Blaise wrócił do żywych, eliksir się tworzył, było całkiem elegancko – a ta _Analizatorka_ wyskakuje z czymś takim?

Oczekiwanie od niej, że będzie uczęszczała na wszystkie lekcje, odrabiała zadania domowe, uczestniczyła w zajęciach dodatkowych oraz treningach Quidditcha, a do tego jeszcze prowadziła zapiski swoich uczuć, aż nie mieściło jej się w głowie!

Już nie chodziło nawet o to, że praktycznie nie miała, kiedy spać. Ale to zadanie? Nie, po prostu… _nie_.

\- Jak tam _Ginny_ twój dziennik? – zapytał tego samego dnia Malfoy, gdy tylko dziewczyna znalazła się w laboratorium.

Jej imię z jego ust. Nienawidziła, gdy to robił. Brzmiało to zawsze tak _obraźliwie_.

Blaise zmarszczył brwi z dezaprobatą, już otwierając buzię, aby uciszyć przyjaciela, ale Gryfkonka go ubiegła, odpowiadając spokojnie:

\- Wybitnie, dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że twój wyszedł równie doskonale. Choć pewnie wnioski będą przykre i czym prędzej wyniosą cię stąd w białym kaftanie.

\- I po co ta złośliwość? – mruknął Draco, wzruszając ramionami, a Ginny prychnęła oburzona.

\- Zabieramy się do pracy, wiecie? – rzekł z całą mocą Zabini, nie mając zamiaru słuchać tych słownych przepychanek. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, czując się jak jedyna dorosła osoba w tym pomieszczeniu i czekał na jakiś sprzeciw. Na szczęście żadne z nich go nie wyraziło.

Odkąd wyszedł ze szpitala i pracowali ze sobą w trójkę, można powiedzieć, że spędzone tu godziny były… poprawne. Ale ileż oni poświęcali czasu i energii na te wszystkie przytyki. Blaise sądził, że mogli zupełnie inaczej wykorzystać ten czas, a pewnie ich postępy byłyby znacznie większe.

* * *

17 listopada 1997

Szanowna Wymuszająca-Opis-Emocji-Analizatorko,

…

Ginewra.

* * *

14:52: Będą to luźne notatki, broń Merlinie dziennik. I robię to tylko z przymusu, tu musi być jasność.

Uważam, że pytania te są bez sensu, aczkolwiek postaram się na nie odpowiedzieć. Z jakiegoś durnego powodu, ojciec chcę, abym brał udział w tej całej farsie.

Co mnie ostatnio zdenerwowało? Raczej _kto_ , rzekłbym. Weasley potrafi być taka irytująca, słowo daję.

Dlaczego? A kto ją tam wie? Jest narwana i dziwna, to może być powód. No i te włosy. Co z nimi jest nie tak?

D.

* * *

Gdy Ginny kierowała się na trening następnego dnia, zrównał się z nią Harry, hamując gwałtownie i niemalże wytrącając jej miotłę z rąk.

\- Spokojnie, kapitanie – zaśmiała się. – Nie zaczniemy bez ciebie.

Chłopak także się zaśmiał, ale kryła się za tym odrobina troski. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się uważnie dziewczynie, ale w końcu chyba poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył, bo nieznacznie rozluźnił ramiona.

\- Jak tam twoje zadanie? – zapytał ostrożnie. – No wiesz, to z Zaklęć.

\- Harry – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. Moje zadanie ma się dobrze, ale nie zamierzam prowadzić _dziennika,_ wiesz?

\- Nie? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi. – Ale coś wrzucałaś do szuflady, prawda? Widziałem to.

\- Napisałam list. – Ginny zachichotała. – Wyjaśniający, że nie, dziękuję, postoję.

\- I myślisz, że to przejdzie? – zapytał Harry z powątpieniem.

\- Chyba, choć to czyste wariactwo już przeszło. Ta cała tajemnicza osoba twierdzi, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie i spokojnie mogę jej pisać listy. Szaleństwo, prawda?

Harry przytaknął, ale większego entuzjazmu. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, oboje najwyraźniej zatraceni w swoich własnych myślach, dopóki Ron nie wepchnął się pomiędzy nich zdyszany:

\- Myślałem już, że nie zdążę. Taktyka i logiczne myślenie, głupie zajęcia – mruknął rozdrażniony i jeszcze przez chwilę mówił sam do siebie pod nosem. W końcu westchnął ciężko.

\- Skupmy się teraz na grze, proszę – oznajmił Harry, próbując naprowadzić przyjaciela na poprawny tor myślowy. – Musimy rozpocząć ten sezon wygraną – dodał ponuro, patrząc na siedzących nieopodal na błoniach Ślizgonów.

Blaise podniósł swoje spojrzenie, ale cała reszta ostentacyjnie ich zignorowała.

\- Taa – przytaknął Ron, trochę bledszy niż przed kilkoma chwilami.

Ginny właśnie tego się obawiała – wszak wszyscy znali jego słabe nerwy. Na treningach mógł być najlepszy i dawać z siebie wszystko, ale już podczas meczu… bywało gorzej.

\- Euan Abercrombie naprawdę nieźle się spisuje, nie sądzicie? – spytała szybko, aby zająć czymś myśli brata.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że w zeszłym roku nie trafił do drużyny, jest o niebo lepszy niż Ritchie – odpowiedział Ron od razu żywiej, rad, że może skupić się na czymś bardziej konkretnym.

\- Leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie załapał się na eliminacje – wyjaśnił Harry. – Ale to prawda, nie spodziewałem się po nim tak dobrej gry, wyglądał z początku raczej niepozornie – mruknął po chwili, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad czymś innym. W końcu dodał ostrożnie: - Obawiam się jedynie o Deana, myślę, że trzeba nad nim popracować. Spodziewałem się większych zmian w składzie, ale doprawdy, nie było lepszego wyboru…

\- Damy radę, nie przejmuj się – westchnęła Ginny, wywracając oczami. Nie mogła pojąć, jakim cudem udaje im się znaleźć same negatywne aspekty w każdej napomkniętej rzeczy.

* * *

18 listopada 1997

Szanowna Co-Cię-Uszczęśliwia-Analizatorko,

Ucieszył mnie Harry. Harry Potter, tak dla jasności, wie Pani. Tak się martwił tą całą sprawą z dziennikiem, że poświęcał mi więcej uwagi niż zwykle.

Co prawda raczej trochę dramatyzuje, ale to i tak było miłe. Ciągle mnie uważnie obserwuje i mam niejasne wrażenie, że szuka pierwszych oznak jakiegoś załamania nerwowego. Ale gdyby rzeczywiście do niego doszło – proszę pamiętać, to na pewno będzie wina Ślizgonów, ot co.

…

Dobra, to się chyba nie uda. Mam wrażenie, jakbym rozmawiała sama ze sobą. I chociaż – Merlin mi świadkiem – jest to lepsza perspektywa niż ta, że pergamin miałby mi zacząć odpowiadać, to jednak nie… Nie chcę.

Ginerwa.

* * *

17:50: Z tych, _powiedzmy_ , pozytywnych rzeczy… Odkryłem, że Pansy nie zatraciła swojej całej osobowości, a to chyba jest w porządku. Merlin jeden wie, jak ona to robi, że wśród ludzi jest tak doskonale nieznośna. Próbowałem jej wytłumaczyć o co mi chodzi, ale tylko się wściekła i rzuciła we mnie podręcznikiem do Transmutacji. Może ją też powinien ktoś wziąć pod lupę. Takie rozdwojenie charakteru chyba nie jest niczym dobrym.

D.

* * *

Ginny i Colin, swoim zwyczajem, wybrali się na kolację wcześniej niż inni, aby sprytnie ominąć gwar w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Chwała skrzatom za to, że nam nie kazali nic pisać – westchnął chłopak, nakładając sobie porządną porcję zapiekanki.

\- Dlaczego mieszasz w to te biedne stworzonka? – Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się jakim cudem udało mu się zmieścić to wszystko na talerz.

\- Słuszna uwaga. Chcesz, żeby dotarło to do Hermiony? – zaśmiał się Dean Thomas, szturchając Ginny łokciem.

Colin wymamrotał coś z pełną buzią, gwałtownie kręcąc głową, co wywołało jeszcze większą wesołość.

\- Myślę, że z chęcią uczyni cię swoją WSZĄ – dodała Ginny, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Przyjaciel posłał jej krzywy uśmiech.

Całą trójką zagłębili się w rozmowę na temat absurdalności zapału Hermiony, który przejawiała w najdziwniejszych momentach. Wszyscy darzyli ją naprawdę wielką sympatią – ale jak każdy - miała ona swoje wyjątkowe dziwactwa warte komentarza.

Ginny po jakimś czasie poczuła się jednak trochę nieswojo, wiedząc, że to właściwie pierwsza konwersacja, jaką odbyła z Deanem, odkąd zerwali w trakcie wakacji. Od początku roku niemal jej unikał i nawet na treningach nie zamienił z nią jednego słowa – a przecież grali na tej samej pozycji. A teraz zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic, z pełną swobodą włączając się do rozmowy. Jedynie Seamus Finnigan siedział sztywno, uparcie milcząc i co jakiś czas rzucając jej oskarżycielskie spojrzenia, jak gdyby celowo wciągnęła jego przyjaciela w jakąkolwiek interakcję.

* * *

18 listopada 1997

Szanowna Chcę-Wiedzieć-O-Zajęciach-Analizatorko,

Zajęcia są bardzo ekscytujące, to pewne. No i są idealną inwestycją w przyszłość, a że jestem mądrą dziewczyną, to wiem, że ma to znaczenie.

Ginewra.

* * *

20:00: Zajęcia? Nie chcę mi się nawet tego komentować…

D.

* * *

Draco westchnął zirytowany, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dał się w to wszystko wplątać. Miał wrażenie, że ogarnia go coraz większe rozdrażnienie, a to zwiastowało co najmniej kilka nieprzyjemnych godzin.

Przez głupie zajęcia, głupie eliksiry, głupie obowiązki prefekta i głupich Gryfonów praktycznie nie miał na nic czasu, a czuł, że naprawdę potrzebuje wytchnienia.

* * *

20:05: Co mnie denerwuje? Proszę bardzo, mam kolejny punkt. Ta cholerna ilość obowiązków. Cholerna, nieprzyzwoita ilość obowiązków.

* * *

Warknął właśnie na grupę trzecioroczniaków, którzy zdecydowanie zachowywali się za głośno, gdy zauważył Blaise'a, który się dosiadł na fotelu obok.

\- Zły dzień? – zapytał Zabini leniwie, jak zwykle wyglądając jak chodzące szczęście.

\- Zły miesiąc – mruknął Malfoy, zaciskając ręce w pieści.

\- Nie ukrywam, mi też się przyda odpoczynek. Może by tak sobie wziąć sobie jutro wolne od wszystkiego?

\- Wesleyówna dostanie szału, wiesz, że nie jest do końca stabilna emocjonalnie.

Zabini zaśmiał się głośno:

\- Chyba nie powinieneś się tym przejmować? Nie martw się, ja ją udobrucham.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się nad czymś mocno.

* * *

20:13: Co prawda, to prawda. Weasleyówna nic mnie nie interesuję. Ani ona, ani jej humory.

D.

* * *

Następnego dnia wychodząc ze śniadania, Ginny czuła się dziwnie. Była więcej, niż pewna, że Zabini świdrował ją wzrokiem przez cały posiłek, ale gdy po dwóch razach nawet się nie speszył, gdy go na tym przyłapała, postanowiła już ani na chwilę nie zerkać w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

\- Dlaczego on się tak na ciebie gapi? – mruknął rozdrażniony Ron, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, ale to był dla niej właśnie znak, że lepiej od razu się ewakuować z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

08:30: Blaise to najmniej subtelny człowiek na świecie, słowo daję. I jest to potwierdzona informacja.

Mógł jedynie jeszcze wywiesić transparent z krzykliwym napisem „Weasley, mam do ciebie interes" – ale zapewne wyszłoby na to samo. O, chyba _Ginny_ za bardzo się speszyła, bo szybkim krokiem wychodzi z Sali. A Blaise właśnie też zerwał się od stołu. Brawo, mistrzu taktu i swobody.

D.

* * *

\- Ginny, Ginewro na drugie Molly, nawet nie udawaj, że mnie nie widzisz!

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknęła dziewczyna, opierając ręce o biodra i odwracając się w stronę dochodzącego głosu.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję, której w ogóle nie możesz odrzucić. – Chłopak wyszczerzył się mocno, ale jej nieugięta mina trochę zbiła go z tropu. Westchnął teatralnie:

\- Jak bardzo masz nas dosyć?

\- Bardzo – mruknęła, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Wspaniale, doskonale. Wiesz Ginny, nigdy nie sprawiasz mi zawodu – wykrzyknął szczęśliwy chłopak, a dziewczyna przybrała podejrzliwą minę.

\- O co ci chodzi, hm?

\- O to, że najwyższy czas odpocząć. My z Draco dzisiaj nie wpadniemy do laboratorium…

Przerwało mu głośne prychnięcie i Weasley odwróciła się, aby odejść.

\- Poczekaj, o Wrażliwa. – Chłopak szybko ją wyprzedził i zagrodził drogę. – Daj mi dokończyć, na Merlina. Ty nie przyjdziesz jutro, okej? My dostaniemy swój wolny wieczór, a ty dostaniesz swój. Ten układ będzie _fair_.

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się na chwilę, zastanawiając się czy nie jest to jakiś przekręt.

\- Dorzucę trzy czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa po wyprawie do Hogsmeade. Największe i najlepsze jakie znajdę.

\- Czekolady powiadasz… - mruknęła Ginny, tonem sugerującym negocjacje.

\- I Pixie Puffs, wiem, że je uwielbiasz. I kilka gratisów, jeśli szybko się zgodzisz.

- _Wow_ , Blaise, jesteś zdesperowany. I nawet nie zapytam skąd wiesz jakie płatki lubię. Niech ci będzie, ale trzymam za słowo. Jak nie dostanę słodyczy, to zginiesz.

\- Oczywiście Wrażliwa, dobrze się robi z tobą interesy. Jutro masz wolne i w pełni rozkoszuj się odpoczynkiem od nas.

Chłopak zasalutował i pobiegł z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

19 listopada 1997

Szanowna Wymień-Wszystkie-Swoje-Wady-Analizatorko,

Czy jestem z siebie zadowolona? No cóż, właśnie się okazało, że jestem dosyć przekupna, a korupcja raczej nie jest społecznie akceptowana.

Ginewra.

* * *

09:13: Weasley się zgodziła. I to jest cholernie istotna kwestia.

Co prawda Blaise coś mamrotał o górze słodyczy, ale kompletnie nie mam pojęcia o co mu chodziło.

Także wracając do pytania: jakie mam podejście do istotnych kwestii? Właśnie takie – jeżeli same się załatwiają, to jest to jak najbardziej poprawne.

D.

* * *

\- Colin, _proszę_ , posiedź tam ze mną – jęknęła Ginny żałośnie.

\- Nawet nie będę mógł ci pomóc, wiesz, że fatalnie mi idzie z eliksirami.

\- To prawda, ale jesteś tak świetnym towarzystwem, że przynajmniej nie umrę tam z nudów sama ze sobą.

\- O, komplementy zawsze mile widziane. Jasne, że pójdę.

\- Jesteś najlepszy!

Wieczorem Ginny zdecydowanie pogratulowała samej sobie dzisiejszej prośby skierowanej do Colina. Chłopak swym humorem, uroczą niezdarnością i nieudolną próbą pomocy rozśmieszył ją do łez kilkanaście razy.

Tak bardzo pożałowała, że to z nim nie może prowadzić projektu!

* * *

21:45: Czy lubię siebie? Proszę, to pytanie jest kompletnie zbędne. Czego tu nie lubić?

Wszyscy mnie lubią, wystarczy spojrzeć.

* * *

Gdy przyszedł kolejny tydzień, a wraz z nim konieczność odesłania… zapisków, Ginny czuła się co najmniej nieswojo. Wzięła ze sobą Harry'ego, aby nie musieć samej brać udziału w tej dziwnej historii.

\- Nawet nie można tego zawalić. To znaczy, w gruncie rzeczy, nie ma tak, że napiszemy coś źle, prawda? Dlaczego się tak tym stresuję? – zapytała go szybko, gdy tylko wyszli zza portretu Grubej Damy.

\- Przyznam, że ja też się czuję dziwnie – zaśmiał się chłopak w odpowiedzi. – Ale chyba nie, nie da się tego zawalić.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Nie wiem, czy tę kobietę usatysfakcjonują moje wywody składające się z maksymalnie dwóch zdań – mruknęła.

\- Ciężko było? – zapytał Harry z troską. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami:

\- Dziwnie przede wszystkim. Chyba się do tego nie nadaję, zważywszy na to, że – o zgrozo – czułam się sensowniej, gdy ktoś mi odpowiadał.

Chłopak rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle! – wyrzuciła się z siebie od razu, na jednym wydechu. – _Nie chcę_ , żeby ktoś mi odpowiadał, okej? Naprawdę nie chcę. Może źle to sformułowałam, ale realnie…

Ginny wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Czy rzeczywiście potrafiła _sensownie_ wyjaśnić o co jej chodzi? Od lat nie musiała się nikomu zwierzać i teraz czuła się cokolwiek niekomfortowo. Ale nie mogła porzucić tematu, skoro już tak nieudolnie go rozpoczęła.

Merlinie, powiedziała mu, że czuła się sensowniej, gdy ktoś jej odpowiadał!

Czy mogło wyjść gorzej?

\- Wiesz, kiedy jest wypad do Hogsmeade? – rzuciła prędko, zupełnie na przekór temu, co miała zamiar zrobić.

Przez twarz Harry'ego przeleciało zmieszanie, ale szybko przybrał neutralną minę.

\- Hm, tak... no wiesz… za trzy tygodnie. Mniej-więcej.

\- Och, no cóż, myślałam, że trochę szybciej – westchnęła Ginny i wzruszyła ramionami. Harry nic nie odpowiedział, przypatrując się jej uważnie.

Dziewczyna podziękowała w duchu losowi za to, że on też zdecydowanie nie lubił poważnych, emocjonalnych rozmów i chyba postanowił nie drążyć niekomfortowego tematu, bo pociągnął wątek:

\- Ron zaprosił Hermionę, słyszałaś o tym?

Gryfonka aż przystanęła, a jej twarz wyrażała zdumienie.

\- Merlinie, myślałam, że już nigdy się nie odważy – zaśmiała się trochę nerwowo, ale Harry chyba tego nie zauważył, bo zawtórował jej z widocznym entuzjazmem, co szybko rozładowało dziwną atmosferę sprzed chwili. Przez resztę drogi wymyślali coraz to głupsze sposoby, których mógł użyć Ron, biorąc pod uwagę jego nieudolną próbę zaproszenia Hermiony na bal sprzed trzech lat.

Gdy już byli na miejscu, Harry serdecznie roześmiał się na widok kilku kopert, które wyjęła Ginny z torby. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i wrzuciła je do szuflady.

Jak przekonała się tydzień wcześniej, koperty nie wracały do niej, jak robiły to dzienniki, więc Harry mógł zaraz potem wykonać tę samą czynność.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie w fotelach, a dziewczyna zaczęła podjadać ciasteczka.

\- Jak ci się układa współpraca na eliksirach?

\- To droga przez mękę – jęknęła Ginny, a Harry posłał jej współczujące spojrzenie. Dziewczyna dorzuciła go do listy osób, które chcą posłuchać o _tym_ cierpieniu i przez dłuższą chwilę narzekała na Ślizgonów.

Przerwał jej niski syk, który wydała z siebie szuflada. Harry sięgnął do niej, wyjmując dziennik i bardzo dokładnie zadbał o to, żeby porządnie zamknąć torbę.

Ginny przeszło przez myśl, że chętnie przeczytałaby, co też Harry tam notuję, ale zaraz szybko odgoniła te rozważania. Pewnie wolała nie wiedzieć.

Po tym wszystkim co przeżył, zapewne były to raczej mroczne zapiski.

W drodze powrotnej jej myśli biły się same ze sobą. Półsłowami odpowiadała na uwagi Harry'ego, aż w końcu westchnęła:

\- Harry, co do tego całego dziennika… czy tam: co do tych listów.

Chłopak jedynie pokręcił głową i w dodających otuchy geście położył jej rękę na ramieniu:

\- Rozumiem, w porządku? To fakt, kiepsko wyszło, ale wiem o co ci chodzi. Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

Ginny miała ochotę go przytulić, ale ograniczyła się do uśmiechu pełnego wdzięczności.

* * *

24 listopada 1997

Nie, to nadal nie przejdzie… Przykro mi.

Ginewra.

* * *

Pani _Analizatorko_ ,

Przepraszam bardzo, ale co to za podpis? Zdradzając swoje imię, chyba nie nagięłaby Pani zasad? Wolno mi chyba zauważyć, że to już trochę popada pod paranoje?

Nie rozumiem czemu uważa Pani, że „cholernie" jest niepoprawnym słowem. I wcale go nie nadużywam.

Miałem wyrażać siebie, zgadza się? A to cholernie mnie wyraża.

Ogólnie, jeśli mam być szczery, nie zgadzam się z Pani wieloma opiniami.

Nie uważam, żebym miał być nazbyt pewny siebie.

I to głupie zadanie… Zrobić dla kogoś coś miłego? Litości, niby po co?

Cieszę się, że uważa Pani, że moje poczucie humoru jest górnolotne, ale chyba Panią zawiodę – wszystko co pisałem było szczerą prawdą. Ani odrobiny nie było w tym żartu.

Więc tak, uważam, że można mi jak najbardziej współczuć – ludzie, z którymi się zadaję są nienormalni.

Napisałem to wszystko już dzisiaj, w dniu odebrania odpowiedzi, ale pozwolę sobie dorzucić ten liścik do dziennika przy następnej niewątpliwie cudownej chwili, jaką jest wysyłanie Pani tego wariactwa.

Z poważaniem,

Draco Lucjusz Malfoy.

* * *

25 listopada 1997

Okej, w porządku, jednak znalazłam temat, na który mogę się wypowiedzieć.

Może Pani wie w co pogrywa Harry? Ciągle się blisko mnie kręci – i broń Merlinie, wcale mi to nie przeszkadza, ale zachowuje się cokolwiek dziwnie.

A przez to wszystko trochę się martwię. Wie Pani (a zapewne tak, bo wiedzą o tym, jak się okazało WSZYSCY), kiedyś byłam w Harrym na zabój zakochana. No, tak mi się wydawało przynajmniej.

I poświęciłam dużo czasu i mnóstwo energii, żeby się tego uczucia… pozbyć.

Ale teraz, gdy on gdzieś tu ciągle jest i ma ten swój uroczy uśmiech. No, ciężko wyrzucić go z głowy, proszę mi wierzyć.

Nieważne, czas mi iść do laboratorium.

Ginewra.

* * *

Ginny zadowolona patrzyła, jak przed chwilą zapisany pergamin czernieje, zajęty płomieniami. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka takich sytuacji i będą ze sobą z kominkiem po imieniu. Dużo jej pomógł w ostatnim czasie.

Oblizała suche wargi, utwierdzając się w założeniu, że niewysyłanie stworzonych o Harrym bredni jest dobrą decyzją.

Upewniając się, że po liście nie został nawet ślad, ruszyła w stronę lochów.

\- Co robisz? – zapytała gniewnie zaledwie kilkanaście minut później, widząc, że Malfoy wykonuje _jej_ część pracy.

\- To, czego ty nie zrobiłaś, mimo że powinnaś – odpowiedział szorstko.

\- Ja nie… - jej oczy szybko przebiegły po liście zadań. – O.

\- _O_. Dobrze powiedziane – warknął Malfoy.

Ginny przeszło przez myśl, że niewiele brakowało, aby zniszczyła eliksir. W duchu pierwszy raz ucieszyła się z obecności Malfoya – na krótką chwilę jej cichego bohatera – który w porę zorientował się, że udało jej się zapomnieć o jednej, dość istotnej rzeczy.

Ślizgon miał złość wręcz wypisaną to twarzy i wpatrywał się w Ginny nieprzyjemnie.

\- Czy odrobina skupienia naprawdę przewyższa twoje możliwości? – zapytał, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Niekoniecznie… - stwierdziła ta ostrożnie, ale to chyba nie sprawiło, że chłopak poczuł się lepiej.

\- Weasley… - westchnął, jakby po prostu nie miał już siły.

\- Przepraszam, okej? Wiem, że to było okropnie ważny punkt, ale przepraszam – wyrzuciła z siebie Weasleyówna na jednym wydechu. Przepraszanie kogoś takiego jak Malfoy naprawdę wiele ją kosztowało.

Chłopak zamknął na chwilę oczy i zacisnął pięści.

\- Niech ci będzie – westchnął nagle.

 _O rety. Że co?_

Ginny rozszerzyła oczy zszokowana.

* * *

18:34: Głupia dziewczyna. Ci wszyscy Gryfoni tacy są…

 _Coś zepsułem? Trudno, przecież nie muszę ponosić konsekwencji. Zawsze się zjawi Dumbledore albo inna osoba, która naprawi mój błąd._

Wcale nie jestem zaskoczony, że się przyzwyczaili.

Mogłem dzisiaj zabić Weasley i słowo daję, każdy sąd by mnie uniewinnił.

I jeszcze wymamrotała te swoje oburzone przeprosiny, chociaż powinna po prostu walnąć w siebie jakimś mocnym zaklęciem.

Przynajmniej było jej głupio, dzięki czemu nasza praca przebiegała dosyć sprawnie. Starała się mnie nie denerwować i nie reagować na moje zaczepki.

…

Właściwie to gdzie jest Blaise?

* * *

\- Gdzie jest Blaise? – zapytała Weasley chwilę później. – I co ty tak notujesz, hm?

\- Nie twoja sprawa – mruknął Draco, ale chyba dziewczyny to wcale nie zniechęciło. – I nie wiem, gdzie jest, też mnie to zastanawia.

\- Merlinie, że też się nie bał zostawić na samych ze sobą – mruknęła w nieudolnej próbie zażartowania.

\- Nigdy nie był najbystrzejszy – wzruszyłem ramionami.

W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

Draco oraz Ginny zamilkli.

\- Wchodzisz do pomieszczenia i rozmowy cichną? Pewny znak, że jesteś obiektem plotek. Co nieładnego o mnie mówiliście?

Gryfonka przewróciła oczami, nie zamierzając się z niczego tłumaczyć. Już chciała wyrzucić z siebie jakąś zgrabną ripostę, ale Zabini nie dał jej dojść do głosu.

\- Mam informację, która… hm, może jest dobra, a może zła, wiecie? – mruknął Blaise, rozpakowując swoje rzeczy z torby. – I niektórzy z nas mogą na jej wieść wpaść w panikę, ale sądzę, że niepotrzebnie.

Ślizgon rzucił spojrzenie Ginny.

\- Do rzeczy, Blaise – rzekł Malfoy, unosząc brwi.

\- Po kolacji wpadłem na Snape'a i on, hm, zamierza nas odwiedzić pod koniec tygodnia, aby sprawdzić, jak nam idzie.

\- O nie – jęknęła Weasley, opadając na fotel. – No to po nas.

\- Nie dramatyzuj – stwierdził Draco sucho. – Pracujemy już nad tym, ile? Półtora miesiąca. Uważam, że nie idzie nam tak tragicznie.

\- Nie rozumiesz – burknęła Ginny. – Ja tu będę, to wystarczy. Snape tylko na mnie spojrzy i po prostu znajdzie coś, co będzie nie tak, choćby miało go to życie kosztować.

Blaise wybuchnął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

\- Chyba przesadzasz. A poza tym Snape poruszył jeszcze jedną, dość _istotną_ kwestię… Mamy prawie koniec listopada, prawda?

Ginny pokiwała głową, marszcząc brwi a Malfoy nawet nie fatygował się, aby potwierdzać taką oczywistość.

\- Cóż – kontynuował chłopak. – Jeżeli, no wiecie, nie skończymy, za trochę mniej niż miesiąc… A pozwolę sobie wtrącić, że się na to nie zapowiada…

\- …ktoś będzie musiał zostać na święta – jęknęła Ginny z wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwym wyrazem na twarzy.

Ginny oczami wyobraźni zobaczyła swoją mamę, która cicho szlocha przy ulubionych – a przy okazji ciężkich do zniesienia - dźwiękach piosenki Celestyny Warbeck, przeżywając brak jedynej córki przy świątecznym stole.

Zapewne dramatyzowała, ale ogólny sens został oddany. Reszta rodziny przełknęłaby jej nieobecność – wszak Ron w pierwszej klasie, także został w zamku na święta. Ale ile Ginny musiałaby się natłumaczyć z braku swojego uczestnictwa na rodzinnym zjeździe to tylko ona sama wie.

\- Nie ja – powiedzieli jednocześnie, po czym parsknęli śmiechem.

\- No i mamy problem – zawyrokował Blaise, unosząc w brwi.

Blaise Zabini udał się w kierunku Wieży Zegarowej. Minął po drodze grupkę rozchichotanych trzecioklasistek, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Z przyzwyczajenia wyciągnął z szaty mały kieszonkowy zegarek i naprzemiennie otwierał go i zamykał, aby zająć jakoś ręce.

Rok w rok powtarzał ten sam żmudny rytuał i musiał przyznać, że sam siebie podziwiał za niezwykłą cierpliwość. Gdyby nie desperacka wręcz prośba jego matki, w ogóle by się tutaj nie fatygował. Ale Arminie się nie odmawiało, po prostu.

Wspinając się po drewnianych schodach, przywołał w myślach ich ostatnią rozmowę – tę odbytą tuż przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Matka w kółko powtarzała, że tym razem musi się udać, że to ostatnia szansa i że on – jej jedyny syn - musi się postarać możliwie jak najmocniej. Takie _dramatyzowanie_ nie było w jej stylu. I, Merlinie, to posępne gadanie o nim jako unikalnym potomku.

Kto mówi podobne brednie? W życiu nie widział jej tak szalonej.

Blaise otworzył powoli drzwi, krzywiąc się, gdy te niemiłosiernie skrzypnęły. Bez pośpiechu zbadał całe pomieszczenie wzrokiem, ale gdy doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie nic się w tym miejscu nie zmieniło, usiadł na kamiennej podłodze, tak że tarcza zegara przysłaniała mu widok na zewnątrz.

Wskazówki powoli zbliżały się do góry, aby wybić godzinę dziewiętnastą i chłopak z satysfakcją zauważył, że oba zegary – ten tutaj oraz jego kieszonkowy - _wciąż_ są idealnie zsynchronizowane.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem z niedowierzeniem, po chwili jednak zamilkł w przerażeniu, obserwując wizualizującą się przed nim scenę.

Harry przyglądał się mapie Huncwotów, bezwiednie wyszukując na niej kropki Rona, Hermiony oraz Ginny. Od jakiegoś czasu nie panował nad tym odruchem. Odkąd nie czuł się w Hogwarcie bezpiecznie, wolał kontrolować to, co dzieje się z jego najbliższymi.

Skrzywił się na wspomnienie tych wszystkich, którzy z uporem powtarzają, że tylko mu się wydaje i teraz nic im nie grozi

Merlinie, Voldemort praktycznie nie kryje się z morderstwami, ale wszyscy i tak traktują ich zbyt protekcjonalnie, aby przyznać, że rzeczywiście czasy się zmieniły…

Tęsknił za latami, gdy uważał ten zamek za twierdzę nie do zdobycia. Gdy w pełni ufał, że Albus Dumbledore może obronić ich wszystkich. Że jest nie do pokonania, że zna odpowiedź na wszystko i wie co robi…

Ciężki temat.

W tym roku dyrektor nie kontynuował ich wspólnych lekcji i Harry naprawdę zaczynał być tym sfrustrowany. Wraz z Hermioną próbowali samodzielnie poszukiwać informacji na temat Horkruksów, ale poniekąd poczuli się… odcięci od sprawy.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że wojna się zbliża, tyle że dotychczas oni _mieli_ brać w niej czynny udział, a nie przypatrywać się z boku. Póki co nie zapowiadało się na to, aby miało się to stać. Aby mieli być zaangażowani _jakkolwiek_.

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że po to zostaliśmy wciągnięci w uczestnictwo w te dodatkowe zajęcia? Aby móc walczyć? Aby wiedzieć _jak_ walczyć? – pytała do znudzenia Hermiona, ale ten argument w ogóle go nie przekonywał. Gdyby tak było, gdyby miała rację, nie uczęszczaliby tam także Ślizgoni. Oni nie kryli się z deklaracją… strony w tym konflikcie. Ich życie i tak zostało już dawno ukierunkowane. Nie byli tam potrzebni.

Harry był niezadowolony, że jego przyjaciele tak łatwo godzą się na to, co według rodziców, nauczycieli i członków Zakonu Feniksa jest dla nich najlepsze. Że poddają się temu, nie próbując wyciągnąć czegoś więcej.

Potter pokręcił głową i znów przejechał wzrokiem po korytarzach szkoły, aby oderwać się chociaż na chwilę od ponurych myśli. Prześlizgnął wzrok po nazwisku „Zabini", ale zaraz do niego powrócił.

 _Siedzi w Wieży Zegarowej?_

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a przez głowę przeleciało mu kilkanaście teorii, coraz to bardziej podejrzliwych.

Szybko zostały jednak one rozproszone przez Deana, który nagle pojawił się obok Ginny, jedynie kilka centymetrów niżej, w korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. Poczuł przypływ irytacji i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie staje się tak przewrażliwiony jak Ron, skoro naprawdę mu to przeszkadza.


	9. Rozdział IX

\- Gin, hej, Ginny!

Weasleyówna zatrzymała się gwałtownie, słysząc znajomy głos.

\- Cześć, Dean – mruknęła, poprawiając torbę na swoim ramieniu. – Co słychać?

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie mogłabyś mi pomóc z Quidditchem? Wiesz, jakieś dodatkowe treningi na przykład…

\- Dean… - jęknęła Gryfonka. – Naprawdę z wielką chęcią bym to zrobiła, ale słowo daję, nie mam czasu. Ledwo mi go starcza na cokolwiek.

\- Och. – Chłopak podrapał się po głowie i rozejrzał niepewnie. – No tak, rozumiem, jasne. Chyba poproszę Demelzę w takim razie.

\- To dobry pomysł. – Ginny posłała Deanowi uśmiech, chociaż chłopak wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Dziewczyna zupełnie podzielała jego uczucie: ich spotkania i rozmowy były raczej niekomfortowe…

* * *

 **26 listopada**

 **LABORATORIUM**

17:45: Stała tam wściekle czerwona na twarzy, oddychała strasznie głośno i wiedziałem, że mnie nienawidzi. Chyba ją uraziłem tą odpowiedzią.

Cóż, ciekawym jest wzbudzać w kimś tak wiele emocji. Tak _wielkie_ emocje.

Arystokracja wychowywana zostaje na innych zasadach. Gniew, warknięcia, dyscyplina.

Ale taka gama uczuć? To by nie przeszło…

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ile spędziliśmy już wspólnych wieczorów (cztery, a czasem nawet WIĘCEJ w tygodniu), powinna się w końcu nauczyć trzymać swoje szaleństwo na wodzy.

Jednak chyba nie jest tak bystra, za jaką się najwidoczniej uważa.

* * *

\- No cóż, ja na pewno nie mogę tutaj zostać – zaczął Zabini, odsuwając się pod ścianę, gdy zobaczył wściekłe spojrzenie skierowane ku niemu. - Zginął mąż mojej matki, nie mogę jej zostawić samej na święta.

\- Och, wygodne – warknął Malfoy. – Znałeś chociaż jego imię?

Blaise nie odpowiedział, wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Ja też muszę wracać – mruknęła Ginny, bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjmując na siebie wściekłość Malfoy'a.

\- Czyżby? Masz chociaż jakiś sensowny powód?

\- To _święta_ , muszę je spędzić z rodziną.

\- To dosyć samolubne, gdzie się podziała twoja gryfońska postawa?

\- Malfoy, naprawdę muszę. Daj mi spokój – warknęła dziewczyna, nie dopuszczając do siebie kołatającej się w głowie myśli, że chce zobaczyć cały klan Weasleyów, zanim wojna zacznie się naprawdę i…

\- Odpuść sobie te sentymentalne gierki, nie rusza mnie to.

\- Kretyn – sapnęła Ginny, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wracam do domu na przerwę świąteczną czy ci się to podoba, czy nie…

\- Do cholery, Weasley, jesteś najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką znam – a konkurujesz ze swoim bratem i resztą idiotów.

\- Tak? Myślałam, że zaczynamy się dogadywać… - rzuciła Gryfonka, zupełnie niezgodnie z tym, co _rzeczywiście_ myślała.

\- To nawet nigdy nie było opcją – odparł sucho, a Ginny rzuciła w niego swoim podręcznikiem.

* * *

26 listopada 1998

Wiem, dojrzałe.

* * *

\- Koniec, stop, przestańcie natychmiast! – wybuchnął nagle Blaise, dzięki czemu dwójka jego współpartnerów zamilka natychmiast zaskoczona. Zabini od samego rana był nie w humorze. – Idziemy na spacer – zarządził po chwili chłopak.

\- Idziemy… co? Na głowę upadłeś? – warknął Malfoy, przyszpilając przyjaciela wzrokiem.

\- Spacer zawsze działa. Malfoy, możesz tu zostać, jeśli chcesz, nikt nie będzie miał pretensji – wymamrotała Ginny, biorąc głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić.

\- Jesteście siebie warci, naprawdę – rzekł Draco, ale w tym samym czasie zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy do torby.

Całą trójką wyszli z lochów, kierując się z stronę błoni.

Wychodząc z zamku, zobaczyli w oddali Pansy z koleżankami. Blaise pomachał im bez entuzjazmu, Ginny udawała, że nic nie widzi, a Malfoy pomyślał, że czeka go zapewne wieczorem naprawdę długa rozmowa.

\- I jak, teraz już waszym zdaniem problem jest rozwiązany? _Spacer_ pomógł? – zapytał z przekąsem Draco, nie kryjąc swojej irytacji.

\- Spokojnie. Bez afer, ja was proszę.

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach ciszy, cała trójka była zaskoczona tym, jak łatwo się idzie wspólnie, gdy nie trzeba rozmawiać.

Milczenie po jakimś czasie przerwał Blaise, wypowiadając ostrożnie słowa:

\- Chcecie wiedzieć, co ja myślę? Idźcie, moi drodzy, na kompromis. Tak, Wrażliwa, nie patrz tak na mnie. Mówię całkowicie poważnie,

Ginny się skrzywiła, a Malfoy przewrócił oczami, po czym zapytał:

\- Czyli co to twoim zdaniem oznacza?

\- Hm. Zostańcie razem. Co dwie głowy to nie jedna, nie? A przynajmniej żadne z was nie będzie poszkodowane.

\- To jakiś żart – jęknęła głucho Ginny. – Jak ty nic nie rozumiesz. Wtedy _oboje_ będziemy poszkodowani, szalony człowieku.

\- Wesołe z nas towarzystwo, bo właśnie nadchodzi kolejny żart – dopowiedział Malfoy, ale Weasley nic z tego nie zrozumiała. A potem podniosła głowę i żołądek pojechał jej do gardła. Przyśpieszyła kroku, wpychając się przed Blaise'a, mając nadzieję, że zostanie potraktowana, jako samotnie szwędająca się osoba, ale widząc zaskoczenie na twarzach Harry'ego i Rona, wiedziała już, że nic z tego nie wyszło i że to nie będzie dobre spotkanie.

\- Ginny, co ty wyprawiasz? – sarknął jej brat, gdy obaj Gryfoni zatrzymali się na chwilę, by zaraz wyrównać swoje kroki z nadchodzącą trójką.

\- Spaceruję, Ronaldzie – westchnęła i usłyszała jak Malfoy parsknął śmiechem, wcale nie subtelnie.

\- Jasne. _Dlaczego?_

\- Bo krzyczenie na siebie w wciąż tym samym pomieszczeniu może się zrobić trochę monotonne, okej? Czasami warto urozmaicić sobie furiackie kłótnie.

Przez twarz Harry'ego przebiegł lekki uśmiech.

\- A tak naprawdę? Co przede mną ukrywasz? – ponowił podejrzliwie Ron.

Malfoy zaczął coś tłumaczyć, mając dosyć narzucającego się Gryfona, ale gwałtownie zamilkł, aby wypowiedzieć katastrofalne w skutkach zdanie, które właśnie przyszło mu do głowy.

* * *

26 listopada 1998

\- Omawiamy właśnie z twoją _uroczą_ siostrą nasze wspólne plany na przerwę świąteczną – westchnął, a chwilę potem wpadł na mnie Zabini, tak gwałtownie się zatrzymałam.

Poważnie.

* * *

\- Nie tak bym to nazwała – rzuciła Ginny szybko w stronę Harry'ego, który spojrzał na nią sceptycznie. – Któreś z nas musi tu zostać na święta. Ale to nie są żadne wspólne plany. Zostać musi _jedno_ z nas.

\- Ty… ty… zidiociały… - zaczął Ron, zbyt wściekły, aby wydusić więcej.

\- Żałosne – mruknął Malfoy, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Zabierz go stąd, proszę – Ginny szepnęła gorączkowo, znów do Harry'ego, w międzyczasie stając na drodze Ronowi. – Przyjdę niedługo do Wieży i wszystko wam wytłumaczę, w porządku?

Dziewczyna właściwie nie zostawiła mu wyboru. Pchnęła delikatnie swojego brata i rzuciła Harry'emu tak znaczące spojrzenie, że w końcu zrozumiał i pociągnął chłopaka za ramię. Obaj wycofali się powoli, zawracając w stronę Wspólnego Pokoju Gryffindoru.

Ginny odwróciła się do Ślizgonów.

\- _Uroczą siostrą_? Czy to jest tego warte, Malfoy? Naprawdę? – zapytała znużona, nawet nie mając siły porządnie się wściec.

\- Och, doprowadzenie tego kretyna do szału? To jest warte _wszystkiego_ – odparł chłopak z pełną swobodą.

\- Jesteś głupim, egoistycznym kretynem.

Draco wydawał się być zbyt rozbawiony, aby się przejąć.

* * *

 **26 listopada**

 **KORYTARZ**

18:13: Byłem trochę zawiedzony. Wkurzyć jednego Weasleya, gdy mogło się wkurzyć dwóch… No cóż, liczyłem na coś bardziej spektakularnego.

Przyjrzałem się Weasleyównie dokładnie, ponieważ coś mi nie pasowało. Wesołe ogniki zamigotały w jej oczach, gdy powiedziała najbardziej przesłodzonym głosem, jaki było dane mi słyszeć:

\- Więc w porządku, _Draco_. Liczę na to, że nie zepsujesz _naszych_ planów i wpiszesz się na listę osób zostających w Zamku, abyśmy mogli _wspólnie_ realizować naszą misję.

Poszła sobie. Cwana bestia.

* * *

Ginny weszła przez portret Grubej Damy, czując się bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. Natychmiast doskoczył do niej Ron, ale tylko go wyminęła, siadając na podłodze przy kominku, gdzie czekali już jego przyjaciele.

\- Jak łatwo was sprowokować – westchnęła, odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając się o fotel Harry'ego.

\- Ginny, co się dzieje? – zapytała Hermiona, wzrokiem uciszając Weasleya, który już chciał otwierać usta.

\- Nic, kompletnie nic. Poszliśmy… się przejść, aby odetchnąć. I naprawdę omawialiśmy przerwę świąteczną, ale nie w kontekście _wspólnych_ planów, tylko ustalenia kto ma tutaj zostać. Bo któreś z nas musi.

\- Rodzice nie będą zadowoleni, jeżeli nie wrócisz do domu – postraszył Ron natychmiast, karykaturalnie zmieniając swój ton i próbując mu nadać odcień groźby.

\- Ale ja chcę wrócić! – niemalże krzyknęła dziewczyna, unosząc ręce do góry. – Chcę, chcę, chcę, w porządku? Ale nie wiem jak to się skończy, nic nie mogę obiecać.

\- Ron, daj już spokój – westchnęła Hermiona, patrząc na chłopaka z politowaniem.

\- Ron, czy jesteś w stanie mi zaufać? – zapytała Ginny mocnym głosem, wstając i kładąc mu ręce na ramiona.

\- Nie jestem w stanie zaufać _im_ – wymamrotał chłopak, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Poradzę sobie z tym, naprawdę. Jak tak będą wyglądały nasze zajęcia, zobaczysz mnie jeszcze z nimi nie raz. Naprawdę. Spędzam w laboratorium większość wieczorów i sama wiem najlepiej jakie to męczące. Ale nie mam wyboru. I to nie oznacza, że za każdym razem, gdy się tylko miniecie musimy zapobiegać jakiejś katastrofie, bo was wszystkich rozsadza testosteron. Po prostu sobie odpuść, okej?

\- Gin…

\- Ron, proszę – wyjęczała dziewczyna błagalnym głosem. – Proszę, proszę, proszę.

\- W porządku – powiedział w końcu chłopak, po dłuższej chwili. - Ale, jeżeli cokolwiek będzie nie tak…

\- … to natychmiast się do ciebie zwrócę, wiem.

Ron zacisnął usta w wąską linię, co zazwyczaj było domeną Hermiony, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

Ostatecznie Ginny doszła do wniosku, że nie było tak źle. Poczuła ulgę i uśmiechnięta skierowała się ku dormitorium.

Pozwoliła sobie zrzucić wszystkie rzeczy z łóżka – w tym znoszone szaty, zapisane skrawki pergaminów i pracę domową z Transmutacji - na podłogę i rozłożyła się wygodnie na materacu, głowę zsuwając poza jego obszar, aby delikatnie zwisała w dół.

Westchnęła zadowolona, napawając się chwilą spokoju i przymknęła oczy.

Blaise chodził w tę i z powrotem po Sowiarni, nie potrafiąc podjąć ostatecznej decyzji. To, co wczoraj zobaczył wytrąciło go z równowagi i z trudem mógł się dzisiaj na czymkolwiek skupić.

I jeszcze te wieczne problemy Ginny i Draco.

Ślizgon westchnął głęboko i po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak dobrze zrobił, wymigując się z opieki nad eliksirem podczas świąt. Teraz naprawdę _musiał_ wrócić do domu.

Nerwowo rozwinął skrawek pergaminu, znowu przejeżdżając wzrokiem po własnym piśmie:

 _ktrop frmhp wcgxo jlxc_

W jaki sposób to mogło znaczyć _cokolwiek_?

Blaise nie był głupi. Bez problemu zorientował się, że ma do czynienia z szyfrem. Pytanie pozostawało: z jakim? Może chodzi o czytanie wstecz? Albo odpowiednie przestawienie liter?

Chłopak pokręcił głową i powoli przepisał _słowa_ na nowym pergaminie. Na razie postanowił nie opisywać matce co _dokładnie_ wczoraj widział. Ich listy zapewne mogły być sprawdzane, lepiej było nie ryzykować.

Mimowolnie wzdrygnął się, gdy w głowie zaczął odtwarzać scenę z Wieży Zegarowej. Nawet nie wiedział, ile już czasu spędził w Sowiarni – prawie podskoczył, gdy usłyszał szczęk otwieranych drzwi.

\- Po prostu uważam, że to może mieć jakieś znaczenie…

\- Wałkowaliśmy to już tyle razu. Tu musi chodzić o coś innego.

Doszedł do niego dźwięk rozmowy i natychmiast rozpoznał te głosy. Niespokojnie zaadresował kopertę i najgłośniej jak mógł przywołał swoją sowę. Natychmiast nastała pełna napięcia cisza, a chwilę później Gryfoni pojawili się na tym samym poziomie co on.

Usłyszał jak Weasley głośno wciągnął powietrze, ale wyminął jego, Pottera i Granger bez słowa.

Postanowił udać się do biblioteki.

* * *

 **29 listopada**

 **DORMITORIUM**

13:45: Przez to głupie gadanie Weasley sam trochę czuję się nieswojo, wiedząc, że Snape dzisiaj do nas przyjdzie. Jeżeli rzeczywiście nie lubi jej tak, jak to opisywała, możemy mieć kłopoty.

* * *

\- Zabije nas, słowo daję – jęknęła Ginny żałośnie.

\- Jasne, że nas zabije. Będziecie ciągle się sprzeczać, a to go wyprowadzi z równowagi – warknął Blaise.

Ginny doszła do wniosku, że chłopak ostatnimi czasy chodził raczej spięty i złościł się z byle powodu.

\- Nie… będziemy się sprzeczać. Nie jesteśmy idiotami – oznajmił Draco w odpowiedzi, przeszywając przyjaciela wzrokiem.

\- Och tak? A robicie tutaj cokolwiek innego? Może pracujecie? Może dyskutujecie o tym, co będzie lepsze dla eliksiru? Może po prostu miło mija wam czas? I może są to najzwyczajniej w świecie konstruktywnie spędzone godziny? – Jego głos ociekał jadem i Ginny doszła do wniosku, że wreszcie odnalazła w Zabinim Ślizgona.

Malfoy z hukiem oparł się rękami o stół, a Ginny aż poskoczyła przestraszona i cofnęła się o krok, praktycznie wpadając na ścianę. Może i ostatnimi czasy spędzała ze Ślizgonem dużo czasu, ale chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się widzieć go takiego rozjuszonego.

\- Spieprzaj Zabini, jak masz jakiś problem to idź wyżywać się na kimś innym – prychnął Draco coraz bardziej niezadowolony.

Ślizgoni przez kilka długich chwil sztyletowali się spojrzeniami, a Ginny nie miała odwagi przerywać im tej niemej kłótni. Bez słów wymieniali argumenty, aż nagle wyraz twarzy Blaise'a zmienił się na niebywałe zmęczenie.

\- Po prostu się zachowujcie – mruknął, nie zamierzając przepraszać za wcześniejszy napad agresji. – Mam dość waszych kłótni.

A Malfoy postanowił zachowywać się tak _poprawnie_ , jak nigdy przedtem.

* * *

\- Czy mogłabyś mi podać notatki?

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co. A czy ty, Draco, byłbyś tak miły i dorzucił tutaj trochę żabiego skrzeku?

\- Z największą przyjemnością, właśnie miałem to zrobić.

\- Cudownie.

Widzi Pani? Tak było cały czas.

Snape był tym tak rozproszony, że nawet do niczego się nie przyczepił. Przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak zawsze. Kilka złośliwych uwag, skierowanych w moją stronę? Błagam, Severusie, dla mnie to jak chleb powszedni.

Zabini za to ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu – humor ewidentnie mu się poprawił i nawet musiał udać napad kaszlu i wypaść na korytarz.

A i tak pojedyncze chichoty wyrywały mu się z ust. Miałam ochotę go walnąć.

Ginny postanowiła sobie odpuścić tego dnia dalsze zajęcia. Ta wizyta i tak kosztowała ją wiele nerwów, mimo całkiem satysfakcjonującego efektu. Bez żadnych więc skrupułów skierowała się do Wielkiej Sali, aby chociaż raz zjeść kolację o cywilizowanej porze.

Malfoy na odchodnym rzucił tylko, że jutro się spóźni, bo ma trening, co przypomniało jej o pewnej rzeczy…

Mecz Quidditcha. Niezależnie od tego kto wygra, a kto nie… wszystko runie. Będą się nienawidzić jeszcze bardziej.

 _Cholera._

Ginny przemknęło przez myśl, że prawie zabiła Marcusa Diggle, wpadając na niego, zbyt zamyślona, aby poświęcić uwagę rozglądaniu się po korytarzu.

\- Przepraszam – jęknęła, rozcierając sobie rękę, ale doszła do wniosku, że on chyba odniósł większe obrażenia, bo wylądował na ziemi.

\- Uch, nie rób tego więcej – mruknął, łapiąc się za parapet, aby wstać.

\- Hm, nie zamierzam.

\- Cieszy mnie to, nie ukrywam – zamilkł na chwilę, aby doprowadzić się do porządku, po czym poruszył najbardziej neutralny temat, jaki wpadł mu do głowy: - Zrobiłaś już to wypracowanie z Zaklęć? Ja się nad nim męczę od kilku dni.

\- Jasne, mogę ci podrzucić, jeżeli chcesz poszukać inspiracji.

Marcus roześmiał się:

\- Zawsze gotowa do pomocy, wybawicielka Ginny. Byłoby wspaniale.

Ginny też zachichotała.

 _Sześć lat w tym samym domu, a on tak mało mnie zna. To smutne._

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Na kolację.

\- To ty jednak jadasz? – Chłopakowi naprawdę rozszerzyły się oczy ze zdziwienia, a dziewczyna aż przystanąć.

\- Codziennie, nawet trzy razy? Przepraszam, a czy to jest coś nietypowego? Nasz gatunek musi się odżywiać, wiesz…

Jego twarz praktycznie rozświetlił uśmiech.

 _Niepokojące._

\- Właśnie wygrałem galeona, super.

 _Że co?_

\- O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?

Chłopak nagle zrobił się speszony i wzruszył nerwowo ramionami.

\- No nie bywasz na posiłkach. Praktycznie wcale. Inni sądzą, że jesteś na diecie, ale ja tam uważam, że jesteś na to zbyt rozsądna.

 _Hm. Okej. Ciekawe._

 _Głupie._

\- To przecież te eliksiry! – Prawie krzyknęła, ale Marcus nie wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek zrozumiał. - Mam, em, projekt? Projekt, tak. Na eliksiry. Takie dodatkowe zadania. Zazwyczaj zajmuje się nimi wieczorami, więc wiesz, przychodzę na kolację jak już wszyscy się rozejdą.

Jego twarz przybrała nagle pełne zrozumienie.

\- No tak, pamiętam, Snape o coś cię tam męczył. Nie sądziłem, że to nadal trwa.

\- Chyba nie tylko ty, Marcusie. To urocze, że moi szkolni koledzy siedzą sobie i plotkują o moich zwyczajach żywieniowych.

\- Ale chyba nie jesteś zła, prawda? – zapytał szybko, niemal przestraszony.

\- Nie, skąd. – Ginny zaśmiała się, wzruszając ramionami. – Miło mi, że mogłam przyczynić się do twojego zarobku.

* * *

 **1 grudnia**

 **NA KORYTARZU, W DRODZE DO SZALEŃSTWA**

08:00: Barnabo, McGonagall jest szalona. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest żadna Pani przyjaciółka.

Chociaż jeżeli tak, to mam pewną radę: proszę natychmiast zerwać tę znajomość.

Dała mi i Blaise'owi szlaban… Za rozmowę na lekcji, doprawdy…

Był tak męczący, że nawet ja nie byłem wstanie zmusić Zabiniego do tego, aby wstał z rana. Ale okazuje się, że ktoś musi być odpowiedzialny i dorzucić do naszego eliksiru liście mandragory.

* * *

Draco wszedł do laboratorium, rzucając jakąś złośliwą uwagę do Ginny, która siedziała w fotelu, ale dziewczyna w ogóle nie zareagowała.

Chłopak przystanął na chwilę, marszcząc brwi, a ta w milczeniu podała mu swój egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego.

Gdy skończył czytać artykuł dotyczący nowych morderstw, nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć… Widząc jej bladą twarz i zacięta minę, miał ochotę rzucić coś pokrzepiającego.

Ale to byłoby niestosowne.

Niepoprawne.

Nie na miejscu.

Stali po dwóch stronach barykady i nic co by rzekł, by tego nie zmieniło.

* * *

 **1 grudnia**

 **LABORATORIUM**

17:32: Merlinie…

* * *

\- W najbliższą sobotę mecz, co? – zagadnął, czując się jak idiota.

\- Yhym – przytaknęła dziewczyna, ale wzrok wciąż miała nieobecny.

Draco wycofał się z sali, nie chcąc się mierzyć z takimi emocjami i mając nadzieję, że w swoim zdołowaniu Wesleyówna nie zapomniała o liściach mandragory, które miała dzisiejszego ranka dorzucić do eliksiru.

* * *

 **1 grudnia**

 **POKÓJ WSPÓLNY**

20:00: Dyżur, dyżur, dyżur… Cholerne obowiązki.

* * *

Pansy stukała niecierpliwie nogą, czekając przy wyjściu z Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

\- Idziemy? – usłyszała za sobą głos, który automatycznie sprawiał, że na jej ustach pojawiał się wyjątkowy uśmiech.

Zaraz jednak zbladł.

 _Nie mam dzisiaj na to siły_ , pomyślała i ruszyła na korytarz.

* * *

\- Jesteś niebywale cicha – mruknął Draco, nawet nie odwracając ku niej głowy.

\- Tak – potwierdziła dziewczyna, nie sądząc, aby mogła dodać coś więcej.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic. Naprawdę nic.

Pansy oparła się o ścianę, przyciskając policzek do zimnego kamienia.

\- Słabo ci? Zamierzasz mdleć?

\- Och, zamknij się.

\- Stara, dobra Pansy – mruknął Draco, naciskając ramiona dziewczyny, aby zmusić ją do pozycji siedzącej. Po kilku minut, gdy Parkinson nie dawała znaku życia, Malfoy usiadł obok niej. Jej głowa oparła się o jego ramię.

\- Zapytam jeszcze raz. Co się stało?

\- Te wszystkie ataki. Ta presja. To szaleństwo – szepnęła w odpowiedzi i nie dodała nic więcej.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął chłopak, chociaż wcale nie rozumiał. Zastanawiał się, co go tak pokarało, że już drugi raz dzisiejszego dnia miał przyjemność natknąć się na dziewczynę w depresyjnym nastroju.

Kolejne dziesięć minut zajęło Ślizgonce odzyskanie rezonu. Po tym czasie wstała jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyprostowała szatę i ruszyła przed siebie.

\- Więc o co ci ostatnio chodzi? – zapytała po chwili już swoim normalnym głosem.

\- Mi? – Draco był ewidentnie zdezorientowany.

\- Jakieś dziwne spojrzenia, aluzje, uwagi…

\- Nie wiem. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba sobie przypomniałem, dlaczego się przyjaźniliśmy…

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo byłaś sobą.

Kolejne wzruszenie ramion.

\- Merlinie, Malfoy. Dobrze wiesz, czego ode mnie oczekują. Jaką mam _rolę_. Do tej pory grałeś w to ze mną.

\- Już nie chcę grać – powiedział chłopak i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę tak jest. – Chcę ciebie. Taką, jaką byłaś kiedyś. Nie chcę tej dziwnej Pansy. Irytującej, słodkiej i rozkosznej.

\- Urażasz mnie właśnie.

\- I co z tego? Kiedyś byś się tym nie przejęła.

\- Tak, to prawda. - Dziewczyna zamilkła na chwilę. - Ale jak mam grać i nie grać, kiedy chodzi o ciebie? Nie potrafię.

\- Ta, może być ciężko. Coś wymyślimy.

\- Ta.

Ginny niechętnie poświęciła dzisiejszy wolny wieczór na posprzątanie swojej części dormitorium. Ze zrezygnowaniem rozejrzała się dookoła pomieszczenia, pocieszając się faktem, że nie jest tutaj jedyną bałaganiarą.

\- Co za syf… - mruknęła i z duszą na ramieniu zaczęła składać walające się po kątach ubrania. Jeszcze przez chwilę rozważała wszelkie za i przeciw, ale koniec końców, doszła do wniosku, że lepszego dnia nie będzie.

Nie codziennie to dormitorium jest puste, a jej współlokatorki zajęte. Zdecydowanie musiała wykorzystać moment.

Piętnaście minut później Ginny przewróciła oczami, zauważając, że nieporządek właściwie wcale się nie zmniejszył. Jednym ruchem zgarnęła wszystko z łóżka i usiadła na podłodze, aby posegregować papiery.

Wyjęła spomiędzy nich pióro i odłożyła na szafkę nocną, z niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że zachlapało ono jej niedokończone wypracowanie z eliksirów.

Sięgnęła po list od rodziców, obiecując samej sobie, że w końcu na niego odpisze, a następnie po plan lekcji, który teraz znała już na pamięć.

Na kolana wypadł jej kawałek pergaminu, który na pewno nie należał do niej. Powoli przeczytała słowo „elektorat", wypisane starannym pismem i wzruszyła ramionami, zastanawiając się czy skrawek jest Amelii albo Jackie i czy może pozwolić sobie na wyrzucenie go. W końcu odłożyła go na szafkę nocną i ze znużeniem wróciła do porządków.

Pięć minut przed kolacją z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że zadanie zostało właściwie wykonane i bez poczucia winy wrzuciła do kufra resztę rzeczy, które zagracały jej dormitorium.

Zadowolona udała się do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

 _Dwa dni do wpisywania się na listę osób pozostających w zamku na ferie._

 _Pięć dni do meczu._

 _Dwa tygodnie do Hogsmeade._

 _Dwadzieścia dni do przerwy świątecznej._

* * *

2 grudnia 1998

 _Będzie_ wesoło.

* * *

 **2 grudnia**

 **ELIKSIRY**

13:44: To będzie ciekawy miesiąc, doprawdy.

* * *

Ginny bez żadnych skrupułów obserwowała, jak domownicy Gryffindoru umieszczają swoje nazwiska na pergaminie przyniesionym przez profesor McGonagall i nawet nie zbliżyła się do tablicy ogłoszeń, aby w przypływie głupoty nie dopisać się na świąteczną listę uczniów niewyjeżdżających na święta.


End file.
